Pequeña
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: -estas a prueba Saotome- ella se encaminó a la puerta para bajar con la familia - pequeña...- la llamó serio - ¿qué pasa?- - ¿estas conciente que abajo nuestros padres están planeando de nuevo nuestra boda?- ella pareció pensarlo Capítulo IV, Final, ¡Wii!
1. Capítulo I

Pequeña.

*Los personajes no son míos, y esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro*

...

...

...

.

Era viernes por la tarde, Ranma y Akane regresaban a paso lento de la escuela, habían pasado ya casi tres años desde la primera vez que habían hecho ese trayecto.

Ranma, sobre la reja que bordeaba el río, miraba como el cabello de Akane se mecía ligeramente, luego miro detenidamente su coronilla y luego de un rato y antes de doblar una esquina, puso una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y brincó para colocarse a su lado.

-Oye, Akane-

-mmm- contesto con un sonido la muchacha, quien en ese momento solo estaba concentrada en sentir la casi nula brisa sobre su rostro y en balancear su maletín, el cual sostenía con sus dos manos.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas estos tres años, no?- Akane que iba un poco distraída, por fin puso su vista sobre su prometido, quien le brindaba una calida sonrisa, y se inclinaba ligeramente a verla a la cara mientras caminaba a su lado.

-pues, ya que lo mencionas, si, hemos pasado por mucho- contestó para volver la vista al frente y poner una sonrisa igualmente, pensando en lo agradable que podía llegar a ser Ranma cuando le daba la gana.

\- Sabes, he estado pensando también que han cambiado un montón de cosas, no?-

\- tienes razón, el tiempo no pasa en vano-

\- por ejemplo, "yo", ¿a que si?- dijo, para después detenerse abruptamente frente Akane cortándole el paso.

\- supongo...- ella solo lo miro extrañada

\- mírame, comparado con aquel chiquillo que llegó al dojo, ese yo de hace tres años, era un enclenque, ¿no?- hablo de manera orgullosa muy habitual en el, por su lado Akane pensó que ya se había estado tardando en sacar su lado egocéntrico, y que era probable que de un momento a otro se cargara la platica con algún comentario estúpido, pero por ahora le daría el privilegio de la duda.

\- si eso es lo que crees...-

\- pero eso me hizo pensar en que tú eres la que no has cambiado mucho- y retomo el camino hacía el dojo, tratando de parecer despreocupado, aun que por dentro aguantaba la risa, ante una buena broma a Akane.

\- ¿y eso que significa?- dijo la chica, en verdad lo sabía, lo arruinaría, haber con que tontería salía ahora, pensó controlándose.

\- que en verdad no has crecido...-

\- ¿qué?- preguntó queriendo comprender de que iba ahora el niño arrugando el seño ante la molestia.

\- quiero decir...- hizo una pausa, y volteo a verla directo a la cara, eso era lo mejor de hacer enojar a Akane, no se perdería la explosión de enfado - que te quedaste enana-

-eres un idiota!- la vena de la muchacha palpito fuertemente y pensando si aventarle un golpe con su mazo, o un insulto que hiciera que ardiera el también en cólera, pero un poco más madura que él, no quería caer en su juego, se contuvó

\- si, mírate Akane, cuando nos conocimos, me llegabas justo aquí- y se señalo a si mismo- en lo alto de mi oreja, ahora que ya crecí, sano y fuerte, debo decir, tú sigues igual de enana, ahora me llegas como por aquí- y se puso la mano indicando la altura de la boca del estomago, exagerando las cosas, todo esto dicho a unos dos metro de distancia de la joven, por supuesto que planeaba huir.

-serás estúpido, yo no mido eso, y no soy una enana- respondió en tono que denotaba su enojo pero siguió caminando tratando de hacer como si no fuese a caer en sus ridiculeces- y déjame en paz, por una vez que nos toca un viernes pacifico y tú vienes directo a tratar de arruinármelo- soltó de tajo, caminando de nuevo y pasando a Ranma casi como si lo ignorara. Por supuesto que Ranma no se dio por vencido.

\- bueno considerándolo tal vez si has cambiado... por que aun que siempre te a caracterizado ese estilo rudo, antes eras una marimacho con cara de niña buena... y ahora...- hizo una pausa dramática, incluso con un tono que rozaba ligeramente la vergüenza, una muy buena actuación, ella por su parte y como siempre, cuando se trataba de él, pasó de su enfado interno, pasmosamente, a uno de asombro o shock, o tal vez ambos, por que por una décima de segundo pensó que le diría algo lindo.

\- ahora... ahora tienes cara de marimacho anciana! jajajajajaja-

\- eres un imbécil! idiota! tenías que salir con tus estupideces!, no puedes cerrar la boca por un día?!- gritaba Akane mientras trataba de azotar su maletín en su cabeza

\- jajajaja, pero tranquila Akane- contesto riendo y esquivando - como te quedaste enana, las personas no prestan tanta atención a tus arrugas! jajajaja-

\- arrugada te voy a dejar yo a ti la cara, pero de golpes!- seguía atacando sin conseguir resultados

\- ya, ya , ya entendí, no te gusta que te diga enana, bien que tal, pitufina!

\- Ranma!- lanzó Akane en advertencia

\- Mini!-

\- eres tan odioso!-

\- que tal hormiga!-

\- tonto!-

\- chiquitina-

\- tarado!-

\- Yoda!-

\- retrasado!-

\- pequeñita!-

\- poco hombre ven aquí y enfréntame de verdad!- Akane no se rendía, ahora, con su mazo y Ranma esquivaba ya casi de milagro por que la risa empezaba a jugarle en contra, no dejaba que se concentrara en sus movimientos y ya le dolía el estomago

\- subnormal! ven aqui!- grito ella al ver que saltaba sobre la barda del canal

\- ¿que tal pequeña?, por que usar un diminutivo es hacer más obvio que... [pafff]- golpe de mazo, Akane había lanzado su mazo por los aires, él había esquivado, pero se le había olvidado que ella tenía muy buena puntería y que sabía utilizar su "linda" herramienta como un boomerang, claro de más de 20kg... siguiente imagen Ranma flotando en el río.

Akane llegó a casa más que enojada, ese idiota que cargaba como prometido, no hacía más que burlarse de ella, no le daba descanso, incluso hoy, que de milagro, toda la bola de locos no había aparecido, y habían estado tan tranquilos... tenía que ser él el que se cargara la tranquilidad...

Fue directo a su habitación, tomó sus indumentos de baño, y se fue a tratar de relajarse por lo menos 5 minutos, antes de la cena, y después se iría temprano a la cama, no sin antes cerrar con llave su ventana, no quería intrusos a media noche con disculpas baratas.

Cumpliendo el pronostico de Akane, Ranma llego justo después de que ella hubiese subido a su cuarto luego de cenar, el río lo había llevado, arrullando su inconciencia, varios kilómetros lejos de la casa.

Ranma no era un tipo complicado, él solo se dedicaba a vivir su presente y ejemplificando esto, esta el que al despertar del mundo patrocinado por los golpes de Akane, estuviera enfadado con ella, por haberle golpeado cuando solo le había jugado una "inocente" broma, y enojado también por haberlo dejado sobre el río, luego al llegar a casa, y olfatear el aroma de la comida, se olvido de todo y feliz se dispuso a comer, lo siguiente fue, por fin, sentir el cansancio de un largo día escolar, y sobre todo la caminata de regreso a casa, y cando se disponía a dar por terminado su día, justo al poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, sentir de lleno la culpa, tal vez si se había pasado esta vez... mañana probablemente ella no le hablaría hasta que se disculpara y mientras más tiempo pasaba por experiencia sabía, que todo se complicaba más... uff~ bien iría a disculparse, así, con todo y cansancio, y así como Akane hubiese predicho, a mitad de la noche.

No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que hubiese pasado la noche anterior, bastante simple en si, la ventana cerrada no permitió paso alguno, dio unos ligeros toques para hacerle saber a ella, que él estaba allí, pero la ventana no fue abierta, por tanto, no hubo disculpa, ergo, Akane seguía enojada, Akane, no le hablaba, bien... ella se lo perdía, o eso pensaba Ranma.

A media mañana se puso peor cuando Soun ordeno que ambos debían limpiar el dojo a conciencia, ósea, como dirían por ahí "de pi a pa", lo cual suponía, por lo menos, pasar juntos hasta la hora del la comida, y la cosa empeoro, cuando Ranma quiso "aligerar" el ambiente, diciéndole a Akane:

-hey, ¿puedes pasarme más lustrador?- ella solo se lo paso

\- gracias pequeña-

Akane de un momento a otro no solo tenía que terminar de limpiar sola, si no que tendría que conseguir tablas para reparar el nuevo hoyo en la pared, lo bueno era, que hace algunos años había aprendido a reparar las cosas por ella misma.

De camino de regreso al dojo, Ranma iba, de nuevo y para variar, enojado, lo único que el quería era hacer una broma, de nuevo, ligera para que las cosas se relajaran, en su caminata pensó que ayer, él había dado el primer paso para arreglar las cosas, pero ella, en su testarudez, y a conciencia, dejo la ventana cerrada, pues problema de ella; luego él había hecho el segundo intento con lo de "pequeña", pues bien si eso "insignificante" era lo que le molestaba, pues más de eso iba a tener, nadie rechazaba las "nobles" intenciones Saotome sin tener consecuencias, ya vería pronto esa Akane.

Ranma aun no regresaba a la casa después del incidente en el dojo, y Akane ya se estaba mentalizando, tan bien lo conocía que podría apostar una de sus manos, a que él intentaría regresarle, no literalmente, el golpe de hace rato, pero ella ya estaba preparándose para cualquier cosa que el pudiera hacer contra ella, mantendría la cabeza fría, y actuaría como si de un niño se tratase, un niño molesto, un niño muy muy muy molesto, lo ignoraría, y pondría en ello todo su autocontrol o se dejaba de llamar Akane Tendo.

Bien, tal vez esto era más difícil de lo que Akane pensó que sería, todo el resto del día Ranma no había hecho más que:

-Oye pequeña-

-Pequeña, te estas volviendo lenta-

-pequeña, me comí tus dulces-

\- me ayudas con los deberes pequeña-

\- estas insoportable pequeña-

\- pequeña esto, pequeña aquello-

\- pequeña-

\- pequeña-

\- pequeña-

\- pequeña-

\- pequeña-

era lo único que había hecho en todo el maldito día, además la desquiciaba que su familia hiciera risitas ante la payasada de Ranma, por que aun que sabían que, por la cara que ella estaba poniendo, que denotaba el esfuerzo por no molerlo a palos, que el apelativo no significaba nada bueno, ellos seguían haciendo mariposas románticas en sus cabezas, incluso Kasumi había soltado un:

\- que lindos!- y tía Nodoka un

\- que tierno- pero aun no acababa el día y sabía que faltaba el tiro de gracia y ese no podía darlo otra que Nabiki, lo sabía, lo sentía, cuando menos lo esperara, Nabiki diría algo punzantemente, vergonzoso e incomodo... y el estúpido de Ranma que no se callaba!, o estaba sordo, o estaba tan concentrado en hacerle la vida miserable que no se daba cuenta.

Ya era hora de dormir, todos se disponían a irse a sus recamaras, gracias a Dios!, pero Ranma antes de acabar el día, para ver si Akane explotaba de una buena vez, y con esa sonrisa socarrona que ella tanto odiaba, dijo

\- bunas noches, pequeña-

\- uyyy- Akane hizo sonido con la boca, preludio probablemente de una grosería, pero antes de que perdiera totalmente su control...

\- pero que lindo prometidos, si ya se habían tardado, pero para que Ranma que es "el señor insensible" ande de meloso, algo bueno ha de haber pasado, a que fue más que un simple beso, o no?, sino ¿por que el cuñado habría de tocar tú ventana a media noche hermanita?- a Ranma que en principio la intervención de Nabiki solo se le hiciera molesta al final lo dejo vacío, pero al parecer de sangre, por que se puso pálido, al verse descubierto. Akane por su parte estaba ya tan harta, que la insinuación no hizo más que llevarla más allá del limite y gritar

\- el idiota que tengo por prometido es un niño inmaduro, que piensa que tocando mi ventana a mitad de la noche, le perdonaría su falta de sentido común y su reluciente estupidez cada vez que dice una tontería nueva en contra mío, así que, Nabiki deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!- Ranma quien había regresado de su shock ante los gritos de Akane también se enfado y contesto

\- Pues la marimacho que tengo por prometida, es una pesada, que piensa que algún día conseguirá marido, por que al igual que su PEQUEÑA estatura es su deficiente-

\- es "reluciente" Ranma- susurro Nodoka a su lado

\- Reluciente falta de gracia!- Akane ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, solo respiro hondo y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

Afuera en el pasillo se encontraba la familia que había observado tan desastrosa escena, y ante la repentina ausencia de la menor Tendo, las miradas recayeron en el menor Saotome, luego este se retiro igual de enojado, y todos entonces voltearon a ver a Nabiki, con cara de "tenías que hablar".

=En otro lugar de Nerima=

Decir que Shampoo era insistente era poco en comparación de la insistencia que ponían Rin Rin y Ran Ran cuando se lo proponían, y además de la hermana mayor, Cologne también estaba a punto de arrancarles las lenguas a esas niñas, la razón, es simple, Rin Rin mayor que Ran Ran por casi un minuto había sido recientemente retada por un hombre de su aldea, reto que a voces bajas deseaba perder, el problema era que, si su hermana mayor Shampoo no había contraído nupcias, ella tampoco podía, ni siquiera se había atrevido a declinar o ya fuera posponer el reto, por que ya fuera en cualquiera de los dos casos, el hombre podía impacientarse e irse a buscar otra amazona con quien comprometerse.

El plan que Rin Rin y Ran Ran tenían era muy simple, si Ranma no cedía, Tal vez si amenazaban a Akane Tendo podrían convencerla con un hechizo muy "sutil" que ellas habían elegido previamente, pero, nunca pensaron que lo más difícil de su plan sería convencer a su propia hermana, este era el tercer día consecutivo que lo intentaban.

Cologne ya se venía temiendo desde hace algunos meses, que los suspiros por los que Shampoo se "desinflaba" durante el día no era el guerrero de tranza, sino, más bien, el guerrero, pato, pensó con desanimo, bueno, guerrero cisne, eso se oía de más categoría que pato, un simple y vulgar pato... como sea que fuesen las cosas ahí estaban, en medio del Neko Hanten, para variar también a media noche, discutiendo en vano.

Shampoo alegaba que no aceptaría ya ningún hechizo de por medio, para atrapar a Saotome, pues prefería usar sus dotes de guerrera amazona para ganar esta batalla, cosa nada coherente, cuando las amazonas se valían de cualquier estrategia para ganar cualquier cosa que se propusieran, incluso el marido, que sentido tenía ahora, ¿quien se creía Shampoo que era Akane Tendo, otra amazona a la que le debiera honra?

\- por favor Shampoo desde cuando ves a Tendo como una igual, nuestras únicas iguales son las amazonas de nuestra tribu, ¿cierto abuela?

\- cierto Ran- contesto cansada la anciana

\- ¿que demonios pasa contigo Shampoo? es tu deber eliminar a Akane Tendo de tu camino, ¿cierto abuela?-

-cierto Rin- luego de pronunciar esas dos palabras decidió retirarse a dormir, ya descubriría mañana a que acuerdo habían llegado esas niñas, las tres niñas! y solto antes de irse

\- mañana me comunican en que quedaron antes de hacer algo, ¿entendido?- ni siquiera volteó a verlas, sus nietas tampoco

\- si abuela- dijeron las tres en coro

\- De haber sabido que te opondrías a cooperar con nosotras, no te hubiéramos venido a avisar, y de la misma forma que la ultima vez, mejor hubiéramos atacado por nuestra cuenta, esa mujer ya estaría fuera de nuestro camino- dijo Rin

\- Es verdad- secundo Ran

\- pues no pueden hacerlo, por que 1: la abuela les tienes que dar permiso, y 2: por que lo que le quieren dar, tiene que ser puesta por mí, de otra forma no funcionaría- dijo Shampoo con seguridad

\- Eso no esta probado Shampoo, y si tu no lo haces lo haremos nosotras, si tu te quieres quedar solterona, ya no es solo tu problema también es nuestro-

\- Si, ahora es Rin la siguiente en prometerse y pronto seguro habrá alguien indicado para mi, no pensamos de ninguna manera perder nuestras oportunidades por tu culpa Shampoo-

\- Pues haber como lo hacen sin mi, por que si no es por medio de una lucha yo no pienso tomar a mi esposo, buenas noches!- Shampoo se levanto e igualmente se fue a dormir a su habitación.

\- Pensé que dormiríamos con Shampoo Rin, con lo enojada que esta, no creo que siquiera nos deje entrar al cuarto-

\- Ni modo, será con la abuela-

\- ¡pero la abuela ronca!-

\- pues prefiero que ronque a que nos paté como la ultima vez...-

Nerima veía un día más, eran cerca de las 7am, sin embargo, para quienes aprovechan bien el tiempo, el día había comenzado hace horas, como Akane quien la noche pasada, no había dormido bien por el coraje gracias a su "cortes" prometido, se había levantado, duchado y preparado antes de las 6am, hora mucho antes de lo habitual, mucho menos en domingo, y había salido a correr, sus planes, no regresar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tres horas después Akane regresaba caminando a casa, regularmente para sacar todas sus frustraciones, entrenaba duro en el dojo, pero Ranma era tan molesto y tan insistente a la vez, que era capaz de levantarse temprano para seguir jodi... hacerla enfadar. De hecho, incluso había cambiado, su ruta de trote, para no ser rastreada en cualquier caso. Por otro lado si Ranma decidía seguir durmiendo, maldito él que nada perturbaba su sueño, regresar a casa significaba toparse a Kasumi, quien de manera cancina le repetiría, como es que se debe comportarse una señorita con su prometido y todas esas cosas que a cualquier otra chica le servirían menos a ella, por que cualquier otra chica tendría un prometido mejor que Ranma, estúpido Ranma, incluso si fueran una pareja de prometidos cualquiera, como había mencionado Nabiki, ese apodo que le parecía tan odioso, podría ser lindo... y eso le trajo a su activa imaginación un cuadro de ella y Ranma, tomados de la mano por la calle y él preguntando algo como "¿quieres un helado pequeña?", "si claro" pensó Akane, sacudió la cabeza "que estupidez estoy pensando, ¿Ranma romántico?, ¡por favor!" dijo su mente con sarcasmo.

-"Seguro que ya todos están desayunando, y ya me puedo imaginar la clase de conversación que se mantiene allí, de verdad que amo a mi familia, pero cuando se trata de Ranma y de mi, es un infierno"-

Akane siguió caminando a paso lento, estaba pensando seriamente en gastar una hora más para no tener que verle la cara a Ranma el mayor tiempo posible y no tener que oír la poca gracia que tenía, lo marimacho que era o el reciente apelativo sobre la poca estatura que tenía, cuando frente a ella se pararon dos siluetas, el sol que estaba en contra, no la dejo observar bien sus rostros, y trato de hacerle sombra a sus ojos, las ropas que alcanzo a ver eran muy parecidas a las de Shampoo...

\- Hola, Tendo Akane- dijeron dos voces femeninas al unísono, a pesar de que habían pasado casi dos años y medio desde la ultima vez que las vio, y ahora ya no tenían cuerpos de adolescentes, podía saber a quienes eran... ese tono... demasiado familiar... definitivamente eran esas gemelas chinas, y ahora que rayos querían.

-Rin Rin, Ran Ran, como han crecido- dijo en un suspiro

-¡Prepárate Akane esta vez va en serio!- y para Akane todo se volvió negro

Hoy domingo Ranma solía aprovechar sus mañanas muy bien, regularmente durmiendo más de lo habitual, pero considerando, la pelea de anoche, no había dormido tanto como quisiera, estaba seguro que había tomado el sueño cerca de las 4am, y para las 8 ya estaba con los ojos abiertos de nuevo. En algún momento estuvo seguro de haber escuchado los ligeros pasos de Kasumi, y también los sincronizados y rápidos pasos de su madre, y luego de algunos minutos, se levanto sin ganas, incluso su futon, que por lo viejo, a veces lo sentía incomodo, hoy, parecía muy incomodo.

Cuando entro en la cocina se topo con la "sorpresita" que Akane no estaba en casa, según la información de Kasumi, había oído muy temprano sus pasos y cuando salió a ver que pasaba , Akane solo había soltado un:

\- voy a correr, regreso luego- y con eso, bajó las escaleras y su fue.

Ranma oculto su cara de molestia, ¿que pensaba ella?, ¿que podía hacerse la digna como si el fuera un apestado?, después de las palabritas de anoche, que ni pensara que recibiría una disculpa, bahh!, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana... por él mejor no verla el resto del día.

cuando dieron las 9 Ranma empezó a impacientarse, ¿donde se había metido esa niña?, bien... tal vez pensar en no verla el resto del día había sido exagerado... muy exagerado, y casi se sentía culpable de que ella no hubiese regresado, ni hablar de como se sentía cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, tampoco mencionar como se lo comían los nervios cuando faltaban ya 5 para las 10 y ella aun no aparecía.

Su madre al verlo tan ansioso, se acerco a el y preguntó

\- ¿preocupado por la pequeña Akane?- dijo con toda la intención del apelativo que su hijo usaba

\- no mamá-

\- no pareces muy tranquilo hijo, y no quiero impacientarte más pero, a mi me parece que Akane no ha vuelto por que no quiere verte, y personalmente creo que es mejor a verte aplastado por su lindo mazo- dijo muy calmada la señora, pero a Ranma ese comentario solo le altero más los nervios

\- ¿que tiene de lindo su mazo mamá?- soltó enojado - además yo soy el que debería estar enojado, no ella, eso de hacerse la digna, le sale muy bien a Akane-

\- pero hijo si tu fuiste quien la molesto primero...-

-¡¿yo?! ¡ella fue la que le grito a Nabiki quien sabe que cosas sobre mi!-

\- si pero, aun que te vieras muy tierno diciéndole "pequeña", todos estábamos concientes del enojo de ella cada vez que se lo decías-

\- si... bueno... tal vez haya algo de eso, pero yo se lo decía jugando-

\- pues vaya juegos tienen ustedes- Nodoka palmeo la espalda de Ranma agregando sarcasmo a su comentario - y aun que Akane parecía muy molesta, yo creo...- hablo con cautela- que a ti más bien... parecía gustarte llamarla así...- Ranma puso erguida la espalda y poso su mirada hacía el techo, gesto que bien Nodoka conocía como uno de estar haciéndose el tonto, estar ocultando algo- y no hablo del hecho de molestarla... sino... por otras razones...- ella miro como Ranma enrojecía hasta el cuello - ¿verdad, Ranma?- y con este "tiro de gracia" dejo solo a su "pequeño hombre".

-Ran Ran Shampoo tiene razón, necesitamos que ella ponga en su frente la semilla de LaoLong, según lo que siempre se ha dicho, la semilla no tiene el efecto deseado, cuando no la pone la rival en amores- medito Rin mientras observaba a Akane inconciente en el piso de la bodega trasera del restauran chino

\- pues si, pero, tengamos en cuenta que, teóricamente, ella es nuestra rival también, es decir, si ella no se aleja de Ranma, Ranma no se casara con Shampoo, y una Shampoo soltera es igual a Rin y Ran solteras, y enemigas de nuestra hermana también son nuestras enemigas, así que...-

-Tendo es nuestra rival en amores indirectamente, ¡que brillante eres Ran!-

\- bien- suspiro Ran - quien se la pone ¿tú o yo?-

\- hazlo tú, eres la más indicada- respondió Rin aun observando a Akane- pero primero creo que debemos amarrarla...-

-si... esos polvos que usamos para dormirla, seguro están apunto de perder el efecto, además la necesitamos despierta, antes de colocarle la semilla-

y así, primero, quitaron las cosas que hubiesen sobre una mesa de madera al fondo de la bodega, luego pusieron a la joven sobre ella, amarraron pies y manos rodeando con la cuerda cada unión de cada pata con la tabla principal de la mesa, y para finalizar rodearon también su abdomen y piernas con cuerda pegándola más a la mesa, necesitaban que no se moviera, la semilla no debía caerse...

Ranma salió a buscar a su prometida después de que dieran las 10, ya había recorrido, con gran velocidad por cierto, toda la ruta que ella solía recorrer a diario, y nada, luego busco en los parques más cercanos y tampoco nada, siguió saltando tejados en dirección contraria , no había ningún rastro de ella.

Abrió los ojos y había poca luz, solo la poca que se introducía por las ventanas altas de aquel lugar, trato de moverse y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente inmovilizada, escuchó entonces que decían

\- ¡mira ya despertó Rin!-

\- es hora, ¿estas lista hermana?-

\- ¡¿pero que demonios les pasa?! ¡como se atreven a secuestrarme y de una manera tan baja! ¡están completamente chifladas! ¡suéltenme ahora!- las jovencitas hicieron caso omiso a sus reclamos y vio a una de ellas acercándose con la mano extendiéndose hacia su cabeza

\- ¡aléjate de mi Ran!-

\- ¿como es que sabes quien es cada una?- pregunto con curiosidad Ran dejando caer a su costado la mano con mucha curiosidad

\- ¿como es que te preguntas eso en este momento Ran?- dijo incrédula Rin, aun que cierto era que ella también tenia curiosidad, casi la mayoría las confundía

\- tienen color de cabello diferente- respondió Akane con un bufido, como si fuera obvio

\- ya veo, pensé que después de tanto tiempo te olvidarías de quien es quien- Ran parecía un poco sorprendida mientras hablaba

\- además la gente sigue confundiéndonos, y más desde que dejamos de usar el cabello recogido para lucirlo suelto- agrego Rin, a pesar de que en un principio le había parecido incoherente la pregunta de su hermana- creo que debes tener buena vista-

\- ¿por que dices eso Rin?- Ran la miro fijamente

\- bueno aquí hay poca luz-

\- ¿y?...- volvió a preguntar Ran

\- aquí no se ve tan claro el color de nuestros cabellos, ambos deben verse parecidos por la obscuridad-

\- pues ahora que lo dices si-

\- bueno también hay otra cosa- Akane se metió nuevamente en esa conversación tan extraña, dada la situación en la que estaban

\- ¿que cosa?- dijeron ambas a la par

\- Ran tiene los ojos un poco más grandes- las gemelas se miraron entre si, analizándose una a la otra, como si se tratara de una espejo y no su hermana

\- ¿tú crees?-

\- también tiene una pequeñísima arruga debajo de cada ojo-

\- ¡¿que?!, ¡claro que no!, ¡ yo no tengo arrugas!- Rin oculto su risa bajo la palma de su mano - y tú ¿de que te ríes?- Ran miro a su hermana con molestia

\- de nada Ran, pero es normal, digo, eres la mayor- dijo tratando de no reírse de nuevo

\- que graciosa hermana...- dijo con sarcasmo

\- y ahora que las veo más detenidamente, creo que Rin tiene una sonrisa más grande- dijo poniendo una sonrisa también en sus labios, Rin sonrió aun más y Ran bufo de enojo

\- ¿y tú que sabes? nunca has visto mi bella sonrisa- Ran cruzo sus brazos con el seño muy fruncido

\- a ver, sonríe un poco- Ran lo hizo con poca modestia, muy orgullosa para el gusto de Akane, incluso su pose había cambiado por una más sensual, recordándole a Shampoo cuando ganaba algo

\- no, la de Rin sigue siendo mejor- Rin ahogo una nueva carcajada ante la cara de enojo de su hermana - es por eso que las arrugas casi imperceptibles de Rin están a los lados de sus labios- Rin se indigno, fue el turno de Ran de reír y a diferencia de su hermana no oculto ni un poco su risa

-¡cállate Ran!-

\- ¡¿yo si debo callarme?!, pero si tú te reíste primero-

\- pero yo lo hice discretamente-

\- tú eres la que...-

Akane volvió a mirar las líneas de luz que entraban por las ventanas altas de aquel lugar y suspiro oyendo de fondo la discusión de esas dos, ojala esto acabara pronto, ojala esto fuera un plan más tonto que la versión de madera del ave fénix con la que habían aplastado a todo Nerina y de paso su orgullo de guerreras amazonas hace tiempo... volvió a suspirar... además ya le estaba dando hambre.

Ranma seguía buscando sin éxito, ni una sola pista, deseaba con todo su corazón que Akane se estuviera escondiendo para no verlo, deseaba eso mil veces a que le hubiera pasado algo malo, ya la había perdido de vista demasiado tiempo, analizo pues que, desde aquella vez que se destruyo Jusenkyo y que Akane casi... bueno, no había salido tanto tiempo de su radar, era raro que estuvieran lejos el uno del otro, o sin saber donde estaban.

Siguió saltando techos y mirando a todos lados, el camino que estaba tomando era hacía donde estaba el Neko Haten y sintió una corazonada, bien... habría que obedecerla.

Las gemelas seguían discutiendo y de haber empezado en el asunto de la risa, ahora discutían algo sobre Shampoo, bueno igual no podía moverse la tenían muy bien atada, por ella que siguieran discutiendo, así ganaba tiempo, prefería esperar a que alguien entrara a buscar alguna cosa y la encontraran, ya fuera la abuela, Shampoo o Mousse, siempre había visto que era común que a cualquier hora del día y muy seguido vinieran al almacén trasero por cosas que se acababan en el restauran, tal vez la ayudaran pues por lo que ahora podía oír de la discusión, las gemelas estaban solas en el plan de Lalalo, o como sea que fuera esa cosa, si, seguiría esperando, mejor no gritar, no fuera ser que esas locas la amordazaran, como odiaba que hicieran eso, era lo peor de un secuestro, y vaya que lo sabía por experiencia, te faltaba el aire, si la mordaza iba por dentro de la boca te daban ganas de vomitar y lo peor era quedar toda babeada,.. uff... si que siguieran discutiendo.

\- Ya basta Rin, hemos venido aquí con un propósito, hay que hacerlo-

\- pues tú tienes la semilla genio- dijo Rin rodando los ojos

\- bien aquí voy- dijo Ran Ran parecía incluso nerviosa, pensó Akane, ¡¿que no era ella la secuestrada?!

\- ¡Aléjate Ran! no se que planean, pero estoy cansada de esto. ¡suéltenme de una buena vez!-

\- Tendo voy a poner sobre tu frente la gran semilla de LaoLong- dijo la muchacha quedando parada al lado de su cabeza, luego volvió la mirada a Rin y esta asistió como indicándole que prosiguiera - viene de las cuevas profundas de china, es muy difícil de encontrar y es una honra que tú lo vayas a usar-

\- si es una honra, úselo alguna de ustedes, locas ¿creen que le voy a caer en eso?-

\- cállate Akane, continua Ran- Akane rodó los ojos

\- Es una semilla que fue creada y luego plantada para dar más semillas y así ayudar a aquellas mujeres que lo necesitaran-

\- pues yo no necesito nada, gracias-

\- ¡Akane deja de interrumpir!-

\- si claro, ¡si me sueltas lo hago!- dijo con sarcasmo, Ran suspiro y continuó

\- cuando la ponga sobre tu frente entraras en trance y veras lo que te depara el futuro con el hombre que ahora es tu prometido, en este caso Ranma, te estamos haciendo un favor, pronto podrás saber como será tu futuro con él-

\- yo no quiero saber nada, suéltenme de una vez-

\- Akane no seas terca es un gran favor el que te hacemos, que tal y en futuro Ranma se volverá una alcohólico y golpeador, ¡te estamos salvando!- dijo Rin viéndola desde donde estaban amarrados sus pies

\- no quiero saber nada, ni sus favores ni sus honras, ni nada, quiero irme-

\- estas advertida Akane, eso hará la semilla, tenlo en cuenta- Ran de nuevo se acerco y puso una cosa que más bien se sentía como una piedra lisa sobre su frente, entonces, justo cuando Ran acomodaba su dedo para hacer preción sobre la semilla... Akane solo movió la cabeza y la piedra se cayo

-¡¿que estas haciendo?!- preguntaron las hermanas, Ran recogió la semilla

\- en verdad ¿pensaban que me quedaría quieta? ¿que iba a cooperar?-

\- entonces, tu nos obligaste, Ran trae más cuerda-

\- si hermana-

-genial, lo único que me faltaba, tendré cuerda marcada en la frente...- dijo para si Akane al ver las intenciones de esas dos.

\- Hey Ranma- grito Mousse al verlo cuando barría el frente del restaurante

\- Mousse- Ranma aterrizó limpio frente a él - oye ¿no has visto a Akane por aquí?- agregó el muchacho

\- pues no, y mira que he estado ya desde un rato aquí afuera, como a esta hora casi nunca hay clientes, me entretengo haciendo cualquier cosa, hoy limpie todos los marcos y la carpa, ahora estoy terminando de barrer y...-

-Mousse, Mousse- interrumpió Saotome - no es que no me interese tú vida pero en verdad necesito encontrar a Akane, ¿estas seguro que no la haz visto?-

\- que no Saotome, pero si la llegó a ver yo le digo que la buscas, ¿contento?-

\- si... bien me voy- y con esto emprendió de nuevo "el vuelo" por los tejados.

La forma en que las gemelas habían puesto soga y más soga alrededor de la cabeza de Akane, era, cabe decir, bastante ortodoxa

\- esto estará muy apretado, ¿se dan cuenta?-

\- pero si la hemos dejado floja- contesto una gemela

\- me refiero a cuando Ran introduzca la cosa esa lalao junto con su dedo- obvió Akane

\- ¿crees que debemos aflojar más la cuerda para que haya más espacio Rin?-

\- no lo se, tú eres la que meterá la semilla y su dedo, ¿tú que dices?-

\- digo que así esta bien, no queremos que se vuelva a mover de la semilla de **LaoLong-** recalcó Ran Ran la ultima palabra mal pronunciada por Akane

\- bien ¡entonces hazlo ya!-

\- si, aquí voy- La chica metió la semilla que encajaba casi perfecta entre la cuerda y la frente de Akane lo que si fue todo un logro fue meter el dedo, y mientras esto pasaba, Akane pensaba que el dedo de Ran se cangrenaría si el presagió de la Laolao no terminaba pronto, "perdón LaoLong" reprodujo su mente casi como si estuviera dentro de una situación cómica y no de secuestro... fue cuando sintió el movimiento brusco del dedo de la chica entrando, por fin, y cuando iba a reclamar, vio como si le hubiesen puesto una lámpara a un centímetro de los ojos, todo se volvió blanco y una presión muy fuerte en toda su cabeza...

Ranma después de haber pasado por el Neko Haten, siguió saltando tejados, pero algo le decía que debía regresar, y dando un gruñido, dio media vuelta y regresó, Mousse en ese momento regaba el suelo, y para evitar convertirse grito antes de su aterrizaje

\- ¡Oye Mousse!- el chico detuvo sus movimientos

\- Saotome ¿de nuevo por aquí?-

\- es que yo...- Ranma de ninguna forma le contaría a Mousse que tenía una corazonada sonaba un poco tonto- bueno yo...-

\- yerno, que sorpresa, ¿tú a estas horas en el restauran? jajaja me alegra que muestres interés por mi nieta-

\- ¿qué? !no! no estoy aquí por Shampoo, estoy buscando a Akane-

\- ¿Akane?, ella no esta aquí. de hecho, en este momento el restauran esta solo, a estas horas casi no suelen haber clientes-

\- eso, ya se lo dije yo, pero él...-

\- Mousse por que mejor tú no vas a traer barniz del almacén trasero, ahora que tienes tanto tiempo libre podrías darle una pasada a el marco de la puerta, así yo platico con el yerno- dijo Cologne interrumpiendo

\- como diga abuela- el chico arrastro sus palabras, esa anciana nunca se cansaría de tratarlo como a un bicho, además había usado, y estaba seguro que a posta, dos veces la palabra yerno, con lo mucho que lo molestaba saber que Shampoo no era su prometida... y sin más se fue a paso lento y arrastrando al igual que sus palabras los pies, hacía el almacén

\- ¡y ve por la puerta que da al callejón no quiero tus pisadas en el piso recién trapeado!- Mousse dio un paso para atrás y empezó a rodear el restauran

\- ¿y bien muchacho?- la anciana miró a Ranma como si esperara escuchar algo interesante

\- le dije que estoy buscando a Akane, pero si ella no esta, es mejor irme-

\- Mousse dijo que ya habías estado aquí, ¿por que regresaste?-

\- yo... solo quería asegurarme...-

\- ¿es eso? ¿o hay algo que no me estés diciendo?-

\- ¿y eso que significa?- contesto con otra pregunta y a la defensiva

\- nada, pero recuerda que soy vieja, e intuyo cosas que otros no, por ejemplo, que estas muy intranquilo- Ranma rodó los ojos y pensó "si ese fuera el caso... ahora resulta que todos perciben cosas que los demás no", recordando que su mamá también lo había notado.

\- bueno, tengo que encontrar a Akane, esa necia lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas, y gracias a nuestros padres yo debo ir tras ella arreglando cada lío, es obvio que estoy intranquilo-

\- ¿y por eso no la dejas ni a sol ni a sombra?... ¿ o es por eso que desarrollaste ese sentido del deber?, o mejor aun ¿ese sexto sentido para con ella?-

\- ... y... usted... como... ¿como lo... sabe?-

\- tengo bastante experiencia se podría decir-

\- Mousse haz esto, haz aquello, como si me pagaran extra, bueno, por lo menos estoy junto a mi Shampoo- dijo poniendo la llave en la cerradura

\- ¡Ran viene alguien!- dijo atenta Rin quitando su vista de la pálida e inconsciente Akane

\- ayúdame Rin, desátale, los pies yo las manos y escondámonos, creo que es Mousse con suerte pasamos como muebles para ese ciego-

-¡bien!- desataron a Akane quien a pesar de no estar en el mundo conciente tenia los ojos abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas y moviéndose para todos lados, algo un poco tétrico si se piensa desde un punto ajeno.

\- hasta cuando podré liberarme de esa momia- abrió la puerta pasando por alto que la llave no estaba echada, tampoco puso atención en que la mesa del fondo no tenia ni un solo indumento, y se dedico a ir directo a la gaveta donde podía estar el barniz- ojala Shampoo considerará mi amor... vaya no veo muy bien aun con mis lentes, tal vez deba graduarme unos nuevos, ¡pero que tonto! si esta un poco obscuro es por eso- y siguió dedicado a buscar con sus ojos mientras buscaba entre sus mangas una linterna- veamos...- dijo cuando por fin la encontró y apuntó a las latas que encontraba- esta no es... esta tampoco... aquí... si, aquí esta- la tomo abrazándola con el brazo a su torso pues era de un tamaño considerable.

Mientras tanto Rin Rin y Ran Ran en cuclillas, tenían sobre sus piernas, de una forma bastante extraña a Akane, ubicadas debajo de la mesa, y esperaban pacientes a que el "pato" se retirara, en eso Mousse dio medía vuelta con cuidado alumbrando el piso, incluso cambió la lámpara a su boca para tomar la lata con ambos brazos, y fue cuando vio un pie.

\- que eff (es) efoo(eso)- considerando que traía la linterna en la boca, Ran se asusto pensándose descubierta e intento salir debajo de la mesa, Rin intento salir al lado opuesto y al jalar a Tendo al mismo tiempo y en direcciones contrarias lo único que lograron fue caer hacía delante

\- ayyyy- soltaron a la par

\- pero que demo...- Mousse se quedo a media frase, pues al dejar caer su luz logro ver a Akane que había quedado bajo las gemelas, su rostro pálido fue lo más aterrador que el muchacho había visto en mucho tiempo, sus pupilas no se detenían y su expresión facial parecía la de un muerto, un fantasma o algo peor...

\- ¡ahhhhh! ¡la del la maldición!- y aventó la cubeta de barniz por los aires del susto cuyo contenido termino sobre las tres muchachas, para que luego la cubeta cayera sobre la cabeza de Rin dejándola inconsciente.

El alarido de susto de Mousse se escucho por todo el lugar, no solo en la bodega, también en el restaurante y sus alrededores, quien haya dicho alguna vez que los hombres son más valientes que las mujeres, podría ser cuestionado gracias a Mousse.

En menos de 10 segundos Shampoo, Cologne y Ranma estaban en el lugar y Mousse que ya había distinguido a las gemelas observo mejor a "Kayako", que no era otra más que Akane

-¡Ranma Ranma es Akane!- dijo el de pelo largo ante la perplejidad de los demás, Ran al ver que Ranma parecía un demonio abalanzándose, saco su dedo de las sogas, y de paso tumbando la famosa semilla con la fuerza ejercida que no había sido poca, y se alejo de la muchacha y de paso jalar a su querida hermana del camino.

\- ¡Akane contéstame! ¡¿que tienes?!- Ranma tomo a su prometida en sus brazos quien desde que ya no hubiese contacto en su frente había empezado a omitir sonidos guturales como quien quiere hablar pero no tiene aire, sus pupilas se detuvieron como mirando un punto infinito en el techo y sin parpadear - ¡¿que demonios le hicieron?!-

-¡Ranma llévala arriba, métela en la bañera, Shampoo ayúdale a llenarla!- Ranma no espero ni un poco y corrió

\- yo sii- contesto Shampoo saliendo de su perplejidad y arrancando tras Ranma

Cuando llego al baño, puso a Akane en la bañera con su brazo sosteniéndole aun por la espalda y la cabeza, con su mano libre abrió el agua sin esperan a la muchacha china, quien llegaría después solo para hacer de espectador

\- Akane por favor reacciona- decía Ranma mientras veía como su prometida por fin apretaba los ojos, y con su mano se aferraba a la tela de su camisa. El chico empezó a echarle agua por la cara y cabeza, mientras que el agua tibia fluía como manantial, el cuerpo de la muchacha se empapaba, y el barniz pintaba todo de café.

\- vamos pequeña, aquí estoy, soy yo, Ranma, vamos, pequeña mírame- pedía desesperado

\- Ran Ran.. Ranma!- abrió los ojos y se oculto en su pecho, empapándolo, aferrándose desesperada - no.. noo, noo la dejes, ¡que no me lleve! - ahora gritaba llorando - ¡ no la dejes, no lo permitas! ¡ Ranma que no venga! ¡ no quiero! ¡ no otra vez no por favor no!-

\- No claro que no, nunca, yo estoy aquí, nadie te llevara a ningún lado, eso te lo juro, yo no lo permitiría- Ranma seguía enjuagando la cabeza y cara de Akane para calmarla más allá de intentar limpiar la suciedad

\- Ranma, Ranma, no la dejes... no... la... dejes...- poco a poco los gritos desesperados se convirtieron en solo sollozos hipiados

\- ya pequeña, ya, todo estará bien, te lo juro- en el baño, ya no había nadie más que ellos, Cologne después de comprobar que la menor Tendo estuviera solo asustada y no algo peor, tomo la mano de Shampoo y las saco del baño, cerrando la puerta por si algún otro quería hacer de publico.

\- Están en serios problemas jovencitas, como se les ocurre llevar a cabo un plan de ese tamaño, sin supervisión, ni autorización esto les va a costar un buen castigo- regañaba Cologne a las gemelas embarnizadas - si es que Ranma no las acaba primero, claro esta- las chicas se tensaron y Cologne suspiro, Shampoo y Mousse solo veían con cara de pocos amigos y negaban con la cabeza, desaprobando las acciones de las "niñas" - la semilla LaoLang no es un juego, si el tiempo se les hubiera pasado, no tienen idea de...-

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarnos que pasó? - Ranma apareció en el marco que dividía el restauran de la casa con Akane en brazos, y hablo con un tono de voz tan frío que las gemelas sintieron más miedo que de su propia abuela, por lo menos ella, no sería capaz de matarlas, ¿verdad?

\- Mousse cierra la puerta y pon el letrero de volvemos en una hora- el muchacho obedeció - Toma asiento - dijo dirigiéndose a Ranma y con resignación pensó "bien, supongo que parte del castigo será dejar el restauran como nuevo" al mirar como había quedado el suelo con las pisadas de barniz no solo de Rin y Ran, sino de todos quienes habían terminado por una u otra razón con al menos una mancha de pintura, sin contar con que Ranma y Akane no solo estaban sucios, también estaban mojados.

\- Mousse, que sean 2 horas...-

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, a excepción de Akane quien seguía acurrucada sobre el regazo de Ranma, y tampoco era que este hubiera hecho algo por alejarla de si, la abuela empezó a contar

\- Hace ya varios siglos, había en china, en el reino de LaoLaong un Rey con dos hijas, quienes se llevaban cinco años de diferencia, a pesar de esto, eran las mejores amigas, lo compartían todo, pero esto un día acabo y de la manera más hiriente. La hermana menor, Suyin, cumplía 17 años y la fiesta en palacio era majestuosa, se presentaron invitados de muchos lugares y entre ellos llego un hombre, príncipe en tierras lejanas y heredero al trono, dueño de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos, por su puesto, el Rey quedo fascinado con este al igual que sus dos hijas.

Sin embargo el príncipe lo único que lo había deslumbrado era la belleza de la cumpleañera, y a lo largo de la noche, impresionado por su hermosa personalidad. A partir de ese día el príncipe y Suyin se enamoraron y en menos de un mes decidieron que se casarían. El problema era que la princesa mayor también se había enamorado del príncipe y no concebía que se hubiese fijado en alguien mucho menor, pues a ella misma, le llevaba 5 años y a la princesa menor 10; al padre no le importo esto, dio su consentimiento para la boda, pues a él le interesaba el poder que esto conllevaba, además su hija parecía feliz.

La hermana mayor, Jia, intento persuadir al príncipe a espaldas de su hermana, pero su seducción en ningún momento rindió el mínimo fruto, y consternada ante esto, hablo utilizando hasta su ultima lagrima ante su hermana con argumentos "profundos" escondiendo la realidad, para su desagradable sorpresa, Suyin no cedió, pues aun que le dolía en el alma su hermana, amaba mucho al príncipe. Jia desesperada acudió a su padre, solicitándole que se opusiera al matrimonio, y dejando ver su caprichosa sinceridad, pero para su desgracia, tampoco a su padre convenció, a pesar de esto él le aseveró

\- a menos que tú hermana rompa el compromiso, yo no intervendré, pues de hacerlo el príncipe yo mismo le exigiría cumplir con Suyin quien ya fue presentada en sociedad como su prometida, en cambio si tu hermana rompiese el compromiso, el príncipe tendría el derecho de verse compensado para que su honor no se viera afectado, pero aun así, no creo que quisieras ser solo un "parche", comprende hija solo quiero el bien de las dos.-

Jin cegada por su ambición, y como ultimo recurso, una noche se escabullo del castillo llegando con alguien, que el pueblo tenía como hechicera, aquello, no podía ser en realidad más acertado. La vieja mujer, escucho las explicaciones de la joven y, a cambio de un "módico" pago, pregunto a la muchacha que cual era su mayor habilidad, ella sin comprender respondió que en la jardinería y la anciana con eso dijo

\- regresa en tres días, tendré lo que necesitas-

\- pero la boda ya esta muy pronta, yo no puedo gastar tres días- repelo con altanería

\- ya te dije que en tres días, tómalo o déjalo-

Con esto la princesa regreso a su casa, al final de cuentas esa mujer era su única esperanza.

Los días...

\- Espere, espere, esta muy bueno el relato y todo, pero quiero que me diga de una vez que fue lo que le hicieron esas dos mocosas a Akane- las gemelas se pusieron rígidas

\- Yerno, haber cuando aprendes a no interrumpirme-

\- si Airen- uso Shampoo el apelativo por costumbre - además viene la mejor parte-

\- si Ranma no interrumpas-

\- se los advierto de una vez, si esto es algo para darle vueltas al asunto y que no descuartice a esas pedazo de mi...-

\- ¡Ranma, cuidado que son mis nietas!- advirtió la anciana, Mousse sonrió ante la ocurrencia

\- ¡Como sea!, yo las despellejo si...-

\- Tranquilo Ranma, ella esta bien- aseguró - me dejas continuar

\- bien...- dijo a regañadientes.

Los días siguientes fueron una eternidad para Jin, pero al llegar el tercero, se encamino presurosa a obtener la prometida solución

\- ¿Lo tiene?-

\- si, aquí esta- Jin abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio de tela obscuro que la anciana le hubiese puesto en las manos

\- ¿una piedra?-

\- una semilla-

\- ¿semilla?, ¿que es esto, una broma? -

\- yo no bromeo niña, lo que harás será ponerla en la frente de tu rival en amor, haz de ser tú, nadie más, deberás dejarla ahí y haciendo presión con tu dedo anular, un cuarto de hora, no menos, si no, no resultara, no más, si no ella quedara perdida en su mente y morirá-

\- ¿con esto ella terminara su compromiso con mi amado?-

\- si, ella verá a su prometido dañándola cruelmente en su mente, una visión tan nítida, que no dudará que sea real-

\- ¿ y lo es?-

\- por supuesto que no, pero si quieres mi consejo, ella no tiene por que saberlo-

\- espero por su bien que esto funcione-

\- si lo haces como te he dicho, no fallará, una cosa más, después de hacer tu cometido, deberás plantar la semilla, en las cuevas profundas de la montaña-

\- ¿y si no lo hago?-

\- el karma caerá sobre ti- y con esto ultimo, la princesa asistió, no dio las gracias, solo la media vuelta y regreso al plació.

Esa misma noche fue donde su hermana y le dijo que por amor a ella había conseguido una semilla

\- te revelará tu prospero futuro, por que eso es lo que deseo para ti, amada hermana-

\- oh, ¡Jin pero que regalo más hermoso!-

De hermoso, no hubo nada, y lo que viese en sueños Suyin, fueron horrendas representaciones de su príncipe, y entre lagrimas comunico a su padre la anulación del compromiso; El rey un poco apenado por su hija menor, pregunto a la mayor si estaría dispuesta a cumplir el compromiso, y ella acepto, a pesar de las suplicas de su hermana quien mostraba una preocupación genuina por ella, y de los consejos de su padre.

El día la boda Jin recordó la ultima condición de la anciana, pero ella no irá a manchar el inmaculado blanco de su vestido, así que con altanería pidió a una doncella que fuese a plantar la semilla a las cuevas de la montaña; sin embargo la doncella en su camino encontró a la bella Suyin sollozando en el río limite de la propiedad real, compadeciéndose de ella, la acompaño en su dolor, y sacando sus penas llegó a la resolución de que tenía juventud, belleza y amor para dar, seguro en su nuevo futuro Dios le concedería la gracia de amar nuevamente.

Jin avanzó hacía el lugar de la ceremonia impecable, solo para caer en la dura realidad, pues el karma cayo sobre ella, el príncipe no se presento a la boda. Su ex-futuro esposo, una noche antes, bañado en su dolor de haber perdido a Suyin se sumergió en los labios de otra mujer, quien lo convenciera de irse a vivir una aventura que borrara sus penas.

\- ¿y...?- pregunto Ranma

\- eso es todo- respondió Cologne mirando como Akane ya no era un ovillo, y aun que seguía en las piernas de su prometido con la cabeza en su hombro, con la coronilla de su cabeza en el cuello masculino, escuchaba atenta la historia y ya no hipaba, bueno solo de vez en cuando.

\- pero, pero, oiga... ¡esa no es una explicación!-

\- dime Akane ¿que viste?- el muchacho de la trenza cambiando su actitud súbitamente a una totalmente cariñosa, le dijo bajo a su prometida

\- no tienes que decirlo si no quieres- aun que por dentro también moría por saber que era lo que ella había visto en su trance.

Akane bajo la mirada y a falta de tocarse su propio cabello en señal de estar pensando, jugo con los cabellos que encontró en la nuca de aquel a quien se aferraba, algunos segundos después respondió sin moverse de su posición

\- Yo... estaba... en ~ufff~ en casa, y... de repente, veía una caja frente a mi, al... abrirla, encontraba una muñeca de porcelana, yo no podía creer que fuera ella... la del hotel-

\- ¿Aquel hotel? - pregunto Ranma, como si supiera exactamente de que hablaba ella

\- si...-

\- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Mousse

\- hace algunos años visitamos un hotel, había una muñeca de porcelana, Shampoo y Ukyo también iban con nosotros-

\- Es cierto... ¿hablas de la muñeca que tenía una maldición, tomo el cuerpo de Akane y trato de matarte?- recordó Shampoo

\- ¿como... como tomar?- dijo casi con miedo Rin

\- Cambió cuerpo con Akane y...-

\- Es una larga historia- Shampoo se vio interrumpida por Ranma secamente, estaba muy enfadado para dar más explicaciones de las necesarias

\- ¿que más sucedió Akane?- pregunto nuevamente la abuela

\- yo... de pronto era la que estaba en la caja, de nuevo se había llevado mi cuerpo... y... y...- Akane suspiro bastante hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos

\- no tienes que seguir si no quieres pequeña- Ante el apelativo Rin Rin y Ran Ran se miraron entre si e hicieron un mohín, fuera de eso si los demás lo notaron no les importo

\- ella... bueno... tú eras... el primero en morir y yo... - las lagrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente de sus ojos y se tomaba con más fuerza de él - no podía hacer nada... luego todos... ellos, yo veía todo...- con eso dio por enterados a todos que había sido en general su visión y nadie volvió a insistir sobre eso.

\- y bien aun espero una explicación- exigió una vez más Ranma

\- pues yo quiero que sepas que Shampoo no tuvo nada que ver, Rin y Ran fueron las del plan- al terminar de decir esto Shampoo saco la lengua a sus hermanas

\- que hubiera salido bien, si tú hubieras cooperado- contestaron e igual le respondieron el gesto

\- El plan de estas niñas era como en la historia, sacar a su contrincante del camino, pero como ahora pueden ver- dirigió su mirada a sus nietas menores- no funciono-

\- ¿ no funciono por que no fue Shampoo quien puso la semilla?

\- así es Ran- concedió la anciana

\- Pero... ellas me dijeron... que... lo que vi- el susurro de Akane apenas pudo ser escuchado

\- Les explicare, cuando una chica pone la semilla en la cabeza de otra se le dice que es un presagio del futuro, y como es su rival en amores, la visión es sobre el hombre que este en discusión, así la chica ve algo horrible y desiste de estar al lado de este, sin embargo, cuando la semilla es puesta por alguien que no sea esta rival, la semilla produce pesadillas en la victima.

\- Entonces lo que vio Akane no es el futuro ¿cierto?-

\- no-

\- Creo que es hora de que se vallan, aquí nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo-

\- ¡Oiga!, si usted piensa que voy a olvidarme del asunto fácilmente, esta muy equivocada, esas niñas me las van a pagar- Ranma había colocado de manera suave pero muy rápido a la peli-azul en la silla y él se había parado apuntando directamente a las gemelas con la peor cara de enojo, las cuales perdieron toda la sangre del rostro y quedaron abrasadas a sus propios asientos.

\- por favor muchacho, no tienes por que estrangularlas- intervino su abuela- la chica esta bien, solo esta asustada, y se le pasara pronto, además yo misma me encargare de su castigo, también infringieron algunas de mis reglas-

\- ¡pero...-

\- Ranma, por favor, quiero ir a casa- el artista marcial se detuvo en seco y volteo la mirada a su prometida, quien en verdad se seguía viendo muy pálida para su gusto.

\- Rin Rin, Ran Ran, ¡ahora!- y así por orden de la amazona mayor se levantaron, tiesas como tablas frente a los prometidos y dijeron

\- ¡Lo sentimos!-

\- que van a sentir ustedes, lo único que sientes es miedo a que Saotome les de una paliza, ¡que bien se merecen!-

\- ¡Mousse!- lo amonestaron Cologne y Shampoo a la par

\- ¿que?, es cierto, yo no las puedo poner en su lugar, solo me contengo por ti querida Shampoo, pero Saotome si puede, ¡haber si con eso dejan de meterse en la vida de los demás!-

\- Lo dices por que estas resentido por la broma que te jugamos cuando llegamos- Ran respondió

\- Mocosas del demonio, tratar de hervirme en mi forma de pato, no fue una broma-

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, ojala te hubiéramos cosido, así ¡hoy no hubieras intervenido!-

\- ¡hermana!- Ran le tapo la boca a Rin antes de que soltara algo que las comprometiera más con Ranma

\- Ahí lo tienes Saotome, ahí van sus sinceras disculpas- dijo con sarcasmo

\- Mousse, ¡cállate ya!- alzó la voz Cologne al momento de interponerse de nuevo entre Ranma y esas chiquillas boconas que tenía por nietas, por que en verdad parecía que esta vez si las golpearía- llévate de una vez a la muchacha-

Ranma volteó de nuevo con Akane y su mirada de suplica, regreso con ella, la cargo en brazos y caminó a la salida

\- luego regreso- y diciendo eso, salió del Neko Haten y empezó a brincar al dojo Tendo.

\- y ustedes niñas, empiecen por limpiar todo el desastre, Shampoo y Mousse, tienen el día libre.

\- ¡pero abuela nosotras...-

\- ni se quejen, que apenas es el principio-

Eran alrededor de las 5pm, en día había sido bastante extraño, después de haber llegado al dojo, Ranma se había encerrado con Akane en el baño evitando todas las preguntas de la familia, la había puesto en el área de la ducha y él había permanecido en el área de lavado.

Tiempo después llevo a la chica a su habitación y esta se quedo dormida, Ranma aprovecho de eso 5 minutos para explicarle a la familia lo que había pasado a resumidas cuentas para que luego no molestaran a Akane, también había pensado en regresar al Neko Haten a arreglar cuentas con esas mocosas, pero decidió quedarse al lado de su prometida, que de vez en vez se movía un poco intranquila.

Llegada la hora de la cena, Akane puso su mejor cara y se enfrento a la familia, quienes solo le brindaron sonrisas y apoyo emocional un poco mal disimulado, pero no hicieron preguntas, no en vano fueron bien amenazados por Ranma quines los vigilaba de cerca.

Había llegado la hora de cerrar en el local chino, y las gemelas morían de cansancio, si alguna vez se preguntaron por que Shampoo no perdía condición física a pesar no entrenar tan duro como se hace en la aldea, ahí estaba el secreto, ser mesera y repartidora en el Neko Haten 6 días a la semana a jornada completa, y eso que según Cologne habían tenido suerte, pues a comparación de otros domingos, había habido poca gente.

\- vamos Ran, muero de sueño, vallamos a dormir-

\- si hermana, ¿como aguanta esto Shampoo a diario?-

\- no se, luego habrá que preguntarle-

\- y para que, yo ni loca vuelvo a trabajar aquí, aun que sea el negocio familiar- ambas jovencitas comenzaron a andar hacía la escalera pero al inicio de esta, se toparon con la abuela que bajaba en su bastón, y Shampoo detrás de ella en pijama y con cara de acabar de ser despertada.

\- ¿A donde van niñas?, aun nos queda una platica pendiente-

\- no puede ser mañana- se quejaron

\- no, ¡Mousse ven aquí!- las tres muchachas taparon sus oídos ante el grito

\- abuela por que también tengo que estar yo, por una vez que no hice nada-

\- quiero que escuches algo importante Shampoo-

\- ¡ vieja momia, ya estaba durmiendo, nunca había ido a la cama temprano y usted me despierta!- repeló apareciendo en escena

\- ¡más respeto niño!- Mousse se sobo la cabeza ante el golpe del bastón

\- siéntense los cuatro- todos lo hicieron sin omitir palabra

\- con respecto a lo que paso en la tarde, quiero decirles que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes niñas, no solo se metieron en una guerra que su hermana les advirtió era solo suya, sino que, además lo hicieron saltando mi autoridad, sin supervisión y sin tomarse la molestia de hacerlo con el debido cuidado-

\- lo sentimos- dijeron ambas y esta vez si parecían arrepentidas, la jornada les había sentado fuerte.

\- por eso he decidido que se harán cargo del restauran por el siguiente mes-

\- ¡¿que?! ¡pero eso es muy injusto abuela!- dijo Rin por su parte, Ran solo dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa de manera brusca, ofuscada por el trabajo que se les venía encima

\- ¡¿injusto?! ¡¿creen que es injusto?!, ¡injusto fue sobrepasar deliberadamente las ordenes de alguien de rango mayor!, y como abuela les digo ¡injusto hubiera sido que las hubiera dejado en manos de Ranma! ¡¿creen que él ya se ha calmado?! ¡hoy se salvaron por que la chica Tendo quería irse!-

\- por menos que eso Saotome a dado palizas- dijo socarrón Mousse

\- shhh!- fue lo único que emitió Shampoo

\- además ustedes niñas, no tienen ni idea del hechizo que usaron, o sabían acaso, que te llega un karma tarde o temprano solo por completar el hechizo, o incluso, supongamos que Akane hubiera sido de verdad su enemiga, la semilla tiene que ser plantada en menos de 24 horas en tierras chinas, o el karma llega al doble, o que cuando no lo aplica la rival en amores, en lugar de una visión con el hombre, la semilla recurre a los traumas de la persona en forma de tortura y que las visiones son tan vívidas que va a tener pesadillas por un largo tiempo, o que si se pasa más de un cuarto de hora la mente de la persona no regresa, yo no se cuanto llevaban ya con eso cuando las encontró Mousse, pero tampoco pusieron atención a que la energía vital de la chica ya estaba casi imperceptible, esta tarde les hice un favor al no decirle a Ranma que casi matan a la niña Tendo, o las muertas hubieran sido otras, ese muchacho desde la batalla donde desapareció Jusenkyo, es mucho más peligroso, y más si se trata de esa niña.- Rin y Ran tenían la cabeza agachada, en verdad que habían pasado por alto muchas cosas.

\- me encanta que estas desquiciadas reciban su merecido, pero, ¿para eso debíamos levantarnos Shampoo y yo?-

\- No Mousse hay más, Shampoo es hora de que arregles las cosas con tu compromiso, toma de una buena vez una decisión, al final de cuentas, tus hermanas tienen razón en enojarse con tu espera, ellas también ya están entrando a edad casadera-

\- Si abuela, prometo que lo meditaré y pronto llegaré a una resolución-

\- muy bien, y... Mousse, según por lo que vi, tú noqueaste a...- apunto con su dedo analizando a las dos gemelas, para al final distinguir a Rin- a ti, felicidades, ahora tienes prometida-

\- ¡¿que?!- dijeron Rin, Mousse y Shampoo al mismo tiempo, Ran quedó en un shock emocional.

Ranma había dejado en su cama a Akane después de la cena, y antes de irse le pregunto si estaba bien, ella solo había sonreído diciendo un gracias, se había tapado y dado la espalda. Ranma no le creía en realidad.

\- ¡¿No estas hablando en serio abuela?!- Rin se levanto de su silla a punto de híper ventilar

\- ¿ yo?, ¿con ella?, ¡jamás!-

\- ¡ay, por favor, no te hagas el afectado que bien te estaría haciendo un favor!, ¡yo soy la que va a necesitar decirle a Ranma la verdad si llego a casarme contigo!-

\- ¿tú, decirle?, ¡yo mismo iré, te ahorrare la vuelta!-

\- ¡Ran ayúdame!-

\- no puede ser... como es posible que yo sea mayor, y no tengo prometido...- Ran seguía perdida en su mundo

\- ¡Me niego!/ ¡Con esta ni loco!/ ¡niños, niños!- hablaron Rin, Mousse y Cologne al mismo tiempo

\- ¡ Ya basta!- Shampoo también se había puesto de pie, su cara estaba roja al parecer del enojo, y le había pegado a la mesa quebrándola de pasada - ¡Quieres mi decisión, bien aquí esta! ¡ Akane a interferido varias veces por mi, salvándome de varías y eso se considera como una victoria para ella, así que...-

\- ¡Shampoo que rayos dices! ¡Ella no es una amazo...-

\- ¡Si Rin ya se que Tendo no es una amazona y no me importa!, !Me doy por vencida!, !y se los digo de una vez, así tenga que luchar ahora con Rin, ese ciego es mio!, ¡ y no, no acepto, disputas- dirigiéndose a sus hermanas- preguntas- dirigiéndose a su abuela- ni tampoco declaraciones o melosidades- diciéndole a Mousse quien casi flotaba de emoción- ¡buenas noches!- y con eso se retiro a dormir

\- jajajaja, esa Shampoo, no aguanta una broma, no era un combate oficial- reía la abuela sin parar, Rin y Ran volvieron a respirar y Mousse seguía flotando.

\- Son casi las 2am, fui a verte a tu cuarto y no estabas, algo me decía que no ibas a dormir- dijo Ranma sentándose a su lado en la duela del dojo

\- en la tarde dormí por eso no tengo sueño- Akane miraba fijamente el altar

\- ¿en verdad es eso?- ella bajo el rostro y después de un momento él volvió a hablar - eres muy mala mentirosa-

\- tal vez... o tal vez eres tú el que es bueno para descubrirme- Akane no solo hablaba de las mentiras.

\- tú también a mi- y ambos se sumergieron en el silencio de la noche mirando el altar

\- Akane, ya me dio calor, ¿vamos afuera?- ella sonrió un poco y asistió con la cabella, él la ayudo a levantarse y ambos salieron a ver las estrellas

\- Se donde se verán mejor- Ranma sin previo aviso la cargó y la llevo al tejado, ambos de acostaron sobre las tejas, Ranma con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

\- De nuevo en tu lugar favorito ¿eh?- dijo Akane incluso con un poco de gracia en su voz

\- ¿por que crees que es mi lugar favorito?-

\- por que todas las noches te oigo subir sin falta, solo una lluvia torrencial te haría no venir-

\- pues mi lugar favorito también podría ser el dojo, también ahí voy a diario- Ranma sonreía

\- si claro, también la cocina, incluso más de dos veces al día-

\- jajajaja sabía que me echarías en cara algo así-

\- y la ducha, con tus transformaciones cada cinco minutos...-

\- oye eso ya no es gracioso- y volteó a mirarla y ella a él luego ambos empezaron a reír en serio, después solo el silencio de nuevo

\- tal vez si sea mi lugar favorito- Ranma quito una de sus manos de su cabeza y la puso a su lado, sus dedos tocando los de ella...

Estuvieron viendo el firmamento por largo, largo tiempo y él empezó a oír la respiración de su acompañante más acompasada, signo de estar quedándose dormida.

\- Akane deberías ir a dormir, vamos- él se había sentado mientras le hablaba

\- no quiero- ella aun en su adormecimiento noto que sus dedos ya no se tocaban, sino que sus manos estaban agarradas y sonrío un poco; Ranma apretó su mano y volvió a decir

\- vamos Akane, es tarde , no podemos pasar la noche aquí- eso era en verdad puro cinismo, él no quería en realidad ni dejar de verla, ni dejar de oír su respiración, ni tampoco soltar su mano.

\- es que no quiero dormir Ranma, no hoy, tal vez mañana...- su voz sonaba triste con un trasfondo en sus ojos de espanto

\- tal vez lo que viste fue muy malo, pero no es real- Akane medito sus palabras

\- lo recordare, la próxima vez que duerma, hoy no-

\- puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste en la tarde-

\- en la tarde estabas conmigo-

\- entonces estaré contigo ahora también pequeña- entonces Akane soltó su mano y... lo golpeo con su mazo

\- ¿¡oye eso por que fue!?-

-por llamarme así desde hace días-

\- marimacho- dijo Ranma mirando al lado contrario indignado con su prometida, más por el hecho que por que realmente le haya dolido el golpe, Akane podía golpear mucho más fuerte que eso

\- ¡te escuche!-

\- ¡que bueno!- todo volvió a quedar en silencio, y Ranma pensó por un momento que ella se hubiese ido, pero tampoco era posible que lo hubiera hecho sin que él se diera cuenta, así que volteó lentamente y se encontró con una Akane parada sobre el tejado mirando las estrellas embelesada, probablemente él guardaría esa imagen por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿listo?- pregunto la jovencita al darse cuenta que él la observaba

\- ¿listo?, ¿listo para que?-

\- para llevarme a dormir- contesto como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

\- ¡ja! después de esto- se señalo la cabeza, en realidad esta vez ni siquiera le había quedado chichón- ni lo sueñes, pe-que-ña- enfatizo la palabra y se preparo mentalmente para esquivar otro golpe

\- no me molesta que me llames así- Akane había puesto sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda y seguía sonriendo

\- ¡¿entonces por que me golpeaste?!-

\- por que hace unos días lo hacías con mala intención, ahora ya no... bueno a excepción de ese último-

\- lo dicho, marimacho- un poquito avergonzado del que ella descubriera sus ya no malas intenciones

\- no te quejes- ella avanzó hacía él - te dejaré dormir en mi cama, ¿a que es más cómodo que el futon donde duermes?- Ranma se quedo en shock y después su cara arder

\- vamos Ranma- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacía su habitación. que justamente estaba bajo ellos...

\- Ranma-

\- ¿mmm?- respondió un poco tieso Ranma al sentir como su prometida se recostaba en su pecho y le pasaba una mano por la cintura, tampoco es que se quejara...

\- gracias por todo, por salvarme, por todo en realidad...- él noto que Akane en verdad sentía en su corazón lo que estaba diciendo, respiro profundo y trato de relajarse mientras también abrazaba la cintura de su prometida

\- cuando quieras, por algo soy el gran Ranma Saotome pequeña- Akane sonrió, él nunca dejaría ese gran ego de lado, y eso le encantaba.

FIN

Y bueno ahí lo tienen, ojala les haya gustado!

Por cierto cuando Mousse grita "la de la maldición" y la mención de "Kayako" es un personaje de una película de terror japonesa, que también hicieron en versión americana.

Este fic es un OneShot, pero estoy pensando que puede ser adaptable una segunda parte, aun lo estoy pensando, por favor déjenme sus opiniones,.

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, un saludo!

AkaneMiiya ~u~


	2. Capítulo II

Pequeña

Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia es la segunda parte de este fic, espero y sea de su agrado como la primera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el despertador sonó sin tregua a pesar del frío clima, y desde el escritorio seguía sonando esperando la intervención de su dueña.

Akane desde la cama y como cada mañana se reprendía mentalmente por poner su despertador en el lado más alejado de su escritorio, pero también sabía que de no estar ahí, no tendría una razón "sólida" para dejar la cama, pues el cuerpo de su prometido le brindaba el calor que la época otoñal le negaba.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que aquellas gemelas amazonas le habían hecho pasar un muy mal rato, en realidad más que mal, razón por la cual ahora su atolondrado prometido dormía con ella; si se le veía en perspectiva era un avance para su relación, aunque por otro lado el resto del día seguían como si nada hubiera cambiado... o eso era lo que ellos querían creer.

Mientras dejaba la cama y oía los quejidos incomprensibles de Ranma, tropezó con el futon vacío donde supuestamente debía dormir el chico, cosa que jamás había pasado, ni pasaría. La familia sabía cual era la situación por la que ella pasaba y después de hacer unas cuantas noches de prueba sin Ranma, y otras con sus hermanas e incluso con su padre, Akane, en la compañía de sus fieles pesadillas, terminaba gritando antes de la media noche, así que se había optado, porque durmieran en la misma habitación, cosa que también servía para tranquilizarla, eso si, como no había matrimonio, el menor de los Saotome fue mandado con todo y su futon, pero como hubiese dicho Akane aquella vez, la cama era mucho más cómoda, y Ranma simplemente se había encaprichado, y alegando que ya habían dormido juntos en la cama, poder humano sobre la tierra no hubo para sacarlo de ahí, tampoco es que Akane se hubiera quejado demasiado (o intentado demasiado), además también le servía a ella como una calefacción personal en este frío otoño. El futon... bueno... servía de señuelo... o algo así. Era un punto muy aparte que el resto de los integrantes del dojo Tendo ignoraran este "pequeño" detalle, los padres estaban ocupados encontrando una manera no para que aceptaran casarse (eso lo arreglaban con un chantaje y listo), sino en algo más difícil: planear como no ser interrumpidos... y aun no encontraban solución.

Después de apagar el despertador, movió un poco a Ranma.

\- Ranma, ya levántate- dijo aun de buena gana, antes de tomar un conjunto deportivo e ir a cambiarse al baño. Regresó vestida con un pants ligeramente ajustado, una sudadera considerablemente floja, y su típica banda para la cabeza.

\- ¡Ranma!- lo tomó por el cuello del pijama y lo estrujó enérgicamente -¡ya despierta! - y lo dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, Ranma no abrió los ojos, pero dejó de roncar - Voy a ir a correr, más te vale que cuando regrese estés levantado-

\- ajaaaa- contestó aun sin abrir los ojos, Akane se fue.

.-.

La chica arribaba al dojo después de media hora de trote, se quito los tenis, y entró en casa y luego fue a la cocina para saludar a Nodoka quien preparaba el desayuno, tomó agua, y fue a su habitación para darse cuenta que Ranma, había regresado al mundo de los sueños.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡levántate de una vez!- le aventó un balón de voly que estaba cerca

\- ¡Akane-e!- arrastraba las letras al hablar, signo de estar adormilado aun después de ser el blanco del remate de Akane - ¡es-stoy desp-pierto!-

\- ya, claro...- la chica tomó su uniforme y sus utensilios de aseo- voy a bañarme, cuando regrese espero verte levantado y el futon recogido-

\- ajaaa...- murmuro Ranma sentado en la cama, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando

\- más te vale-

Salió de la habitación directo al baño.

.-.

Después de 15 minutos, Akane regresaba, ya se había vestido el uniforme y hasta secado el cabello. Entro a su habitación y se quedo congelada unos segundos y una vena realmente gorda latiéndole en la sien, Ranma... de nuevo estaba dormido.

Bien era hora de usar el único remedio infalible para despertarlo. Se subió a la cama de lado de la pared, y empujó el cuerpo de Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, este cayo sin gracia y como bulto muerto mitad sobre el piso mitad sobre el futon.

\- ¡Oye! ¡te dije que estaba despierto!-  
\- claro... ¡recoge el futon y ve a arreglarte no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa!-

\- marimacho...- dijo sentado aun en el suelo

\- ¡te oí!, todavía que hago el favor de despertarte, ¡mira que eres un mal agradecido!-

\- ¡pues deberías ser más delicada!- se levanto y empezó doblar el futon sin ningún cuidado y sin mirar realmente lo que hacía.

\- ¡si yo soy muy delicada! pero solo en el primer intento, después solo los malos tratos te hacen regresar al mundo real- Akane se cepillaba el cabello luego de ponerse las calcetas

\- ¡pues no te creo!- aventó el futon debajo de la cama, se puso de pie, y cruzó los brazos- ¡y si lo haces, no lo haces bien!, si sigues así no conseguirás marido-

\- ¿y qué es lo que propones?, ¿que te de un beso como "princeso" de cuento?- su voz sonaba burlona, al no recibir respuesta, y ya con maletín en mano puso su vista en Ranma, quien en shock y sonrojado miraba a la nada, ella pensando en lo que él imaginaba se sonrojo también, antes de salir de la habitación le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el maletín para que reaccionara

\- te-te espero abajo, me voy, en... 10 minutos- Akane a pesar de tener el gesto arrugado, tartamudeo un poco por los nervios.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿porqué me golpeas?!... espera... ¡10 minutos es muy poco!-

\- ¡10 minutos Ranma!- grito desde el pasillo

\- ¡mierda!-

.-.

Al final lo había esperado 15, y ahora iban ligeramente apurados, por lo menos no iban al ras del tiempo.

Caminando por la barda del río, Ranma con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, tragó la mitad de un panecillo que tenía en la boca.

\- ¡que molesto es esto de la escuela, es una perdida de tiempo!, lo que yo debería hacer es concentrarme en mi entrenamiento-

\- no te quejes que las vacaciones de invierno están cada vez más cerca, podrás entrenar tanto como quieras, pero no se de que te quejas de la escuela, si de todas maneras a esta hora aun estarías durmiendo-

\- ¡eso no es cierto!- salto de la barda y se puso al lado de la chica, además ya casi llegaban a la escuela.

\- ¡claro que...-

\- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Akane! ¡Buenos días!, que gusto encontrarlos- dijo Ukyo al entrelazar su brazo con Ranma.

\- Buenos días Ukyo- dijo Ranma

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?, ¡el mío estuvo de locos! tuve mucho trabajo en el restauran, por poco y no termino la tarea extra que nos dio Miss Hinako por el escándalo del otro día con Kodachi, suerte que a ti no te vio Akane-

\- no me vio porque yo no estaba con ustedes, yo me quede tranquila con mis amigas mientras ustedes hacían fiesta- dijo sarcástica

\- Y tú Ranma ¿te pereció difícil la tarea?, a mi se me hizo complicado la parte de las oraciones sobre la cultura-

\- ¿C-c-cuál... cual tarea?...-

\- Ran-chan... ¡¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?!, a veces eres muy desobligado cariño- dijo Ukyo con una gota de sudor a pesar del frío.

\- ¡Akane! ¡¿Porqué no me lo recordaste?!- dijo zafándose de Ukyo

\- Número 1, no era mi tarea, era tuya, y número 2, ¡No soy tu niñera!-

\- Pero pudiste tener la consideración de mencionarlo-

\- si no te acordaste tú, ¿qué te hace pensar, que yo si me acordaba?, bastante hice con ayudarte con la tarea regular- Akane pasó por el portón de la escuela tratando de ignorar a Ranma

\- Bueno, no discutan tan temprano- Ukyo volvió a agarrarse del brazo de Ranma y de paso les recordó su presencia- Ran-chan la clase de Miss Hinako es la última, puedes hacer los deberes a la hora del almuerzo- Ranma se zafó de ella de nuevo y se puso frente a Akane mientras juntaba sus manos e inclinaba la cabeza en forma de suplica

\- Akane... ¿me ayudas con los deberes?-

\- pero no te humilles- a Ukyo no le hizo gracia que se soltara de su brazo

\- ¿y porque tendría que hacerlo?- respondió despectivamente y sin mirarlo, ahora los tres se cambiaban los zapatos

\- mmm... te invitaré un helado-

\- mmm, nop-

\- a comer-

\- ¡que sea al U-chan's por favor!- dijo Ukyo sonriendo haciéndose autopromoción

\- mmm, nop-

\- Hoy te toca el aseo del dojo, ¿no?, lo haré por ti, y no me quejaré ni una sola vez-

\- ¿Ni una sola?- Akane volteó a mirarlo antes de entrar al salón

\- ¡Ni una!- Ranma levantó la mano derecha como gesto solemne

\- mmm, bien... pero a la primera queja, te haré una caja de galletas y tendrás que comerlas

\- ¡Si!, sabía que podía contar contigo pequeña- dijo al levantar el puño al aire

\- ya, no hagas escándalo- Akane siguió caminando por el salón para llegar a su puesto, Ranma celebraba.

\- ¡Akane, buenos días!- saludaron a coro Yuka y Sayuri.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Akane se fue con ellas

\- Ukyo... ¿que te pasa?- Ranma al terminar de celebrar su pequeña victoria, regresó la vista a la cocinera, solo para darse cuenta que esta se había quedado estática en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Ukyo?-

\- ¿Cómo... la... llamaste?- fue cuando Ranma cayo en cuenta de su error. Seguía llamando a Akane pequeña, pero solo en casa, o a lo mucho solo en presencia de algunos que eran muy cercanos (o eso pensaba él y ella), al fin y al cavo, tenía una escusa para hacerlo (un supuesto apodo), de hecho se había vuelto bastante habitual entre ellos, pero era diferente Ukyo, ella aunque fuera su amiga, también era su "prometida", y esto le iba a causar problemas.

\- yo... no, no es lo que piensas... es solo...- Ranma se había sonrojado ligeramente y tartamudear no le ayudaba a "explícale" a Ukyo que "no" era una situación "romántica".

\- pequeña... ¿pequeña? ¡¿la llamaste pequeña?!- Ante este ultimo grito todos voltearon a verlos y el salón quedo en total silencio, Akane hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de como la había llamado Ranma, y es que se le había hecho tan normal, que ya ni lo notaba.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡te quito los ojos de encima un fin de semana ¿y esto es lo que pasa?!- quitó a Ranma del camino y observó a Akane que estaba de pie cerca de su pupitre - ¡y tú, empieza a hablar!- le gritó a Akane "desenvainando" su espátula en posición de ataque, esto hizo que Akane que estaba en un estado de asombro e incomodidad, pasara a enojarse por el tono usado, Ukyo la estaba acusando por algo que no era su culpa y además se estaba preparando para atacarla.

\- No es lo que piensas- respondió Akane con cautela, poniéndose también en guardia, por si de un momento a otro se le ocurría arremeter contra ella.

\- es mi culpa- el muchacho de trenza se interpuso tomando a Ukyo por los hombros

\- ¡¿Cómo que tu culpa?!-

\- Bueno es que ella...-

\- ¡Entonces si fue ella!- intentó pasar al chico con espátula en mano

\- ¡No!-

\- ¡Entonces contéstame! ¡¿porqué la llamas así?!-

\- Todos a sus lugares vamos a empezar la clase- entró el profesor sin notar el tenso ambiente hasta que vio que Ukyo y Ranma aun seguían sin ir a su lugar - Saotome, Kuonji, o van a su lugar o los dos cargaran baldes fuera del salón-

\- Si... profesor- Ukyo vio al maestro de una manera, que al hombre se le erizaron los vellos, luego esta se fue a su asiento, ya habría tiempo para arreglar cuentas.

.-.-.-

Algunas horas después Ukyo y Ranma estaban en la azotea de la escuela, se habían ido al inicio de la clase de gimnasia, tampoco es que en realidad fuera una clase que necesitaran, ambos eran buenos en ello.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es la explicación?, y espero que sea buena Ranma- Ukyo se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su ceño extremadamente fruncido, incluso aunque hiciera frío, y ella ya llevara su uniforme de gimnasia, no se inmutaba, era más fuerte su enojo.

\- bueno...- Ranma buscaba la manera de empezar a explicar, pero la incomodidad y eso de tener que andar dando explicaciones, no era lo suyo

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- ya, ya... un día íbamos caminando a casa, y... se me ocurrió hacerle una buena broma a Akane...

\- ¿qué broma?- la chica volteó a observarlo

\- mmm ... Akane es de estatura baja, es más baja que tú y que yo, pensé que sería divertido hacerlo muy obvio, y termine por llamarla así-

\- ¡¿solo por eso?!- ella se puso de pie a encararlo

\- Por favor, no puedes negar que es una buena broma- dijo él un poco ofuscado

\- ¿y porqué pequeña? habiendo tantos apodos ¡¿tiene que ser ese?!, bicho, pulga, llavero, tantos apodos, y... ¡¿y tenía que ser pequeña?, eso ni siquiera suena ofensivo, ni siquiera gracioso, es más, ¡Akane ni siquiera parecía enojada!- ahora Ukyo se paseaba de lado a lado

\- Es que ella no quiere mostrarse enojada, se quiere hacer la madura, pero en el fondo le enoja, ¡eso seguro!-

\- ¡Además tú la llamas marimacho!, ¡ese es un buen apodo!-

\- pero ese esta muy gastado- intentó escudarse el chico, también se puso en pie y se paro frente a Ukyo, deteniéndole el paso que ya marcaba mucho, haciendo una rabieta - vamos, si hubieras visto su cara cuando se lo dije por primera vez estarías de acuerdo conmigo, es más nos pasamos el fin de semana en guerra por eso, y tu sabes que las guerras entre Akane y yo son de temer- dijo sonriendo. Ukyo no tenía que saber que, el fin de semana al que se refería había pasado hace ya más de un mes, mucho menos mencionaría el porque Akane y él habían asimilado el apodo como una conexión entre ambos.

\- Vamos U-chan- a posta le puso un toque que rayaba lo meloso y le echó una de sus miradas especialidad "Saotome" - ¿no estarás celosa por algo tan bobo como eso?- Ukyo lo miró unos segundos con sus labios haciendo un puchero, se alejó de el y volvió donde había estado sentada, dejándose caer con un suspiro.

\- es que... es que... eso suena más bonito que U-chan...- suspiró de nuevo y empezó a jugar con su coleta.

\- /¿y ahora que?/- pensó Ranma - /¿quiere que me ponga cursi?/- el chico antes de sentarse a su lado se permitió una mueca de fastidio, luego puso sus ojos al cielo, pensando en la mejor manera de librarse de esto- ¡claro que no!- respondió Ranma con un poco de cinismo- Mira cada vez que escuches pequeña, es como si le estuviera diciendo enana o... o...- Ranma intentaba recordar algún apodo feo, pero por alguna razón se había quedado en blanco.

\- ¿bicho...?- preguntó casi con ilusión

\- emm... bueno...- eso le pareció excesivo, pero a falta de palabras, la cocinera lo consideró un triunfo y se levantó de inmediato poniendo una resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si es así, creo que puedo aceptarlo, pero me sigue pareciendo mejor enana o cucaracha-

\- Ukyo...- ella siguió hablando si prestarle atención

\- y supongo que si es para molestarla...- se dio la vuelta y encaró Ranma aun más feliz- no te importara que también yo lo haga, ¿no?- Ukyo puso a prueba a Ranma.

Para ella el hecho de que Akane fuera siempre buena con todos e incluso con ella, no significaba que dejara de ser su rival, y a conciencia sabía que era la más peligrosa, no por su astucia como Shampoo, ni por loca como Kodachi, sino por su forma de ser, Akane era del tipo de persona que se ganaba a la gente, y Ranma no esta fuera de ese rango de alcance. Por eso, en momentos como este, le gustaba que "su prometido" dijera cosas que la hicieran sentir que Akane seguía estando por debajo de ella en el ranking de predilección de él- ¿Ranma?- insistió

\- yo... no, no se... no se si...-

\- ¡¿Ranma?!- eso era una advertencia él lo sabía, si le decía que no, casi podía visualizar a Ukyo con su pala usándola como hoz tras la cabeza de Akane. Bueno tampoco era taaaan malo que Ukyo llamara pequeña a su prometida, seguro se cansaría pronto ¿no?, y además Ukyo no estaba enamorada de Akane, es decir, no era riesgoso para él.

\- si...- soltó aun inseguro.

\- ¡oh muy bien! ¡mientras más estén en el juego mejor!-

\- ¡¿que?! oye Ukyo...-

\- es U-chan, ¡U-chan! - dijo señalando y rozando su nariz, como si se lo dijera a un niño- ¡vamos Ran-chan regresemos a clase!- y se fue corriendo.

.-.

Ranma y Ukyo entraron al gimnasio cuando aun restaban 15 minutos de la clase de deportes, los chicos hacían salto de caballo, las chicas barra de equilibrio.

\- Oye Ranma uno de estos días alguna de tus prometidas te degollara por andar de coqueto- dijo Hiroshi cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado a esperar su turno en el salto, el profesor ni siquiera se inmutó en su llegada tardía.

\- Pues si yo tuviera una prometida como Akane, no me importaría ser degollado por ella- Los tres en ese momento miraban como la chica de pelo azul hacía ejercicios en la barra luciendo ese leotardo rosado que usaban las mujeres como uniforme.

\- Oye Ranma, ¿que hiciste con la histérica de Kuonji?-  
\- si la histérica de Ukyo...- apoyó el otro, mientras que ninguno de los tres dejaba de ver a Akane

\- Espero...- Ranma hablo muy lento, lo que hacía que sonara peligroso - que no estén mirando a mi prometida- Ranma no dejo de mirar, pero los otros dos, en menos de dos milésimas, ya miraban y hablaban de la dificultad del caballo.

Akane hacía una vuelta hacía atrás cuando oyó como la profesora decía...

\- Kuonji, ¿qué hora son estas de llegar?-

\- lo siento-

En su rutina, ya le habían llamado varias veces la atención, eso de estar pensando que rayos estaban hablando Ranma y Ukyo, no era bueno para su salud mental, pero eso jamás lo sabría ese idiota.

\- Tendo planta más los pies en la barra o te caerás- y ahí estaba, otro regaño más - por favor haz tú salida- demandó la profesora. Akane respiro hondo, lo cual le parecía un poco patético, había hecho rutinas mucho más complejas, salidas mucho más difíciles. Volvió a respirar, cogió vuelo en dos pasos, vuelta simple, llegó a la orilla, vuelta simple hacía atrás en el último salto, para caer no limpiamente en la colchoneta, sus pies perdieron equilibrio, y cayó de sentón.

\- Tendo, ¿dónde tiene la cabeza hoy?, espero, que la próxima clase ponga más atención- suspiró, hizo unas anotaciones en sus listas - Kuonji, ya que nos honra con su presencia- usó un tono sarcástico y a la vez severo - suba a la barra, las formas son libres- Akane se sentó al lado de sus amigas mientras miraba como Ukyo subía a la barra con toda la seguridad que a ella le había faltado.

\- Akane, ¿te hiciste daño?- indagó Sayuri

\- No- contestó secamente y seguía observando a Ukyo, quien incluso se veía feliz

\- Akane, yo creo que, tu eres la mejor de la clase en gimnasia, de vez en cuando que estés distraída es completamente normal... ¿Akane?- dijo Yuka leyendo a medias las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Akane

\- Gracias- dijo a secas de nuevo.

Tendo siguió mirando la rutina de Ukyo, que máximo, tuvo dos amonestaciones de parte de la maestra, y para rematar, su salida fue muy buena, en el fondo, sabía que no era el hecho de que Ukyo hiciera mejor la rutina, sino donde y con quien había estado antes de llegar a clase a hacer la rutina.

\- ¿lo he hecho bien, pequeña?- dijo Ukyo quien no esperó repuesta, y se fue a las duchas a donde ya el resto de las chicas se dirigían.

\- ¿có... cómo... me ha llamado?- dijo Akane lento, se levantó casi en cámara lenta y entonces arrugo el ceño, se inclinó un poco hacía delante, estiro los brazos a sus costados y puso las manos en puños... estaba que echaba humo.  
\- Akane... ¿estas bien?- pregunto Yuka, mientras Sayuri ponía una de sus manos en su hombro derecho...

\- /¡ese idiota! ¡¿que carajo le dijo a Ukyo?!/- pensó la peli-azul antes de dar un bufido e ir a los vestuarios.

.-.

\- Pues que Ranma y yo hemos arreglado las cosas- decía Ukyo contenta mientras se ponía el pantalón, las chicas que escuchaban a la cocinera en su charla unilateral, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo sus cosas sentimentales con Saotome, porque por mucho que todos los involucrados lo negaran, Saotome no veía a nadie como veía a su "pequeña", y es que aunque Ranma y Akane no lo notaran, los "pequeña" al chico se le salían tan seguido (aunque Ranma jurara que no), que incluso resultaba raro que la muchacha de pelo castaño lo hubiera descubierto hasta ese momento. - Es solo por molestar, nada más, es como un juego que todos podemos jugar- volteó con Akane y gritó-... ¡Hey pequeña, apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la siguiente clase!- Akane quien venía saliendo de la regadera, con poco buen humor, sintió la sangre en sus venas más caliente de lo normal, avanzó a paso rápido hacía Ukyo y la enfrentó.

\- ¿se puede saber porque rayos me llamas así?- hablo sin gritar y aun así se notaba lo enojada que estaba, las más cercanas retrocedieron unos pasos, y las más alejadas se acercaron, incluso había chicas de otro grado ocupando el vestidor, quienes también prestaron atención.

\- Ran-chan me dijo que podía hacerlo...- Ukyo ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla a la cara, en ese momento se ponía ya sus zapatos. - ¿no me digas que te molesta este juego?- dijo con sarna. Cierto era que con Akane (de entre las otras prometidas), era con quien menos se metía, en parte porque Akane no se metía con ella, en parte porque Akane no era tan molesta como las demás; pero ahora Tendo no era la única enojada, Ukyo también estaba resentida, le "ardía" el hecho de que su prometido, tuviera una relación tan cercana con otra que no fuera ella.

\- Solo me preguntaba, porque de repente tú te pusiste también...- Akane se moría de ganas por hacer también rabiar a la chica...

\- ¿desagradable?- interrumpió sin mirarla aun, con sus ojos puestos en su propio reflejo, haciéndose la típica coleta baja que usaba en la escuela - Ran-chan dijo...-

\- en realidad iba a decir... tierna- soltó Akane para hacerla enojar y controlando las ganas de jalarle el cabello para que la viera de frente, pero en ese momento su deseo se cumplió, Ukyo le regresó la miada ardiendo en llamas ante el adjetivo que según Akane denominaba el mote dado por el chico de la trenza.

\- ¡No es cierto!, ¡lo hace para hacerte rabiar!, ¡lo hace porque no le gustas!, ¡para él eres una marimacho!- Ukyo dejó de fingir indiferencia y había sacado su enojo tratando de herir a la otra. Los impulsos fueron más rápidos que el cerebro de Akane en formular una respuesta, y hubiera atacado de no ser porque la toalla que llevaba casi se le cae ante el primer paso brusco que dio, cosa que la hizo reaccionar, y así con un sentimiento de humillación se quedo callada apretando sus manos sobre el nudo de la toalla, ¿qué se supone que dijera?, Ranma siempre la había llamado así. Pero antes de que encontrara que responder, Mio se acerco hacía Akane y le tomo del hombro.

\- vamos Akane o te resfriaras- luego miró de reojo a Ukyo, con esa asertividad de sus curiosos ojos verdes y dijo- y tranquila, al final cuentas, tú no eres la que lleva el uniforme de varón- La cocinera se congeló al escuchar eso, nunca la habían ofendido de una manera tan pacifica y a la vez hiriente. Con eso Akane se movió a cambiarse, agradeciendo a Mio con la mirada, del resto de las chicas se pudo escuchar uno que otro cuchicheo y unas risitas sobre el comentario, la cocinera seguía congelada cuando unas chicas de su curso "susurraban" con burla

\- ¿porqué se hace la tonta?, todos sabemos desde hace mucho que Akane es la pequeña de Ranma- risas

\- si, tienes razón... hay que ser estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta- las voces se alejaron mientras las risas se perdieron a lo lejos...

.-.

El descanso llegó, Akane seguía enojada, pero ya no tan dolida gracias a Mio, Ukyo después de la "charla" en los vestuarios, no había ingresado a clase de biología, y Ranma casi, se jalaba la trenza, porque las chicas lo miraban como si fuera "el bromista impertinente", Akane no le hablaba y Ukyo...

-/perdón, U-chan/- se recalco con ironía y fastidio, no estaba por ningún lado, uniendo los puntos, eso solo significaba que algo había pasado entre esas dos

-/¡mierda! ¡Akane se fue!/- la chica ya no estaba en el aula

\- ¡Oye Ranma! ¿comes con nosotros?-

\- No- Ranma se fue corriendo a buscarla

.-.

Akane comía con sus amigas dentro del club de lectura cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un agitado Ranma, todas miraron con desconcierto, ninguna sabía que el chico conociera su escondite, o que llegara como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

\- Akane, necesitamos hablar- todas voltearon a verla esperando su respuesta, ella se levanto y se fue con el, ella no parecía para nada feliz.

.-.

\- ¡Quiero saber exactamente ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ukyo?!- soltó Akane tan pronto llegaron a la azotea

\- mmm... solo el porque te llamaba pequeña- dijo él tanteando el terreno

\- ¡Ranma quiero la verdad!, ¡¿Qué que fue lo que paso?!, ¡ella de la nada me llamaba pequeña con el afán de ofenderme, y dijo que tú le habías permitido hacerlo!-

\- Es que le dije que lo hacía por diversión-

\- ¡pues que divertido, como me divierto!- dijo satíricamente Akane

\- ¡ya se que debes de estar molesta, pero...-

\- ¿molesta?, ¡tú no tienes idea!, ¡ella me dijo en el baño que...- ella se calló de golpe tampoco se iba rebajar a verse patética diciéndole a Ranma lo mucho que le afectó que Ukyo se burlara de ella con los dos apelativos que el mismo le había dado, "pequeña" y "marimacho"

\- ¿qué?, ¿qué te dijo en el baño?- preguntó con curiosidad, ella había cambiado su faz de enojo a algo entre humillación y tristeza - Akane...- se acerco lentamente a ella, quien se había recargado en la barandilla mirado el horizonte- Akane... ¿que fue lo que dijo?-

\- Nada, absolutamente nada que tú no me hubieras dicho antes- Ranma la miró queriendo descubrir a través de sus facciones la verdad- mira Ranma, lo que sea que le hayas dicho, hizo que se enojara más-

\- pero si se fue contenta-

\- ¡¿Ranma que le dijiste?!- ella de nuevo se volteó hacía él

\- So-solo la verdad- Ni loco le decía que Ukyo la había llamado bicho, seguro Akane lo mandaba a volar.

\- ¿Que verdad?, ¿Toda la verdad?, ¡¿también lo de las gemelas?!-

\- ¡Claro que no!, solo le dije de la primera vez que te llame así, y las peleas que tuvimos por ello-

\- ¿Nada de las gemelas? ¿Nada?-

\- No-

\- ¿Ni de las consecuencias?-

\- No-

\- ¿Ni cuál es la "solución"?-

\- ¡No!, en verdad me crees capaz de hablar sobre como soy tú solución- dijo fanfarrón

\- idiota- hasta en este momento tenía que ser egocéntrico, volvió a ver el horizonte

\- el como obtuve una nueva cama- dijo Ranma sonriendo para relajar a Akane, afortunadamente para él funcionó un poco

\- tú no tienes cama tonto, eres un acoplado- se le escapó una pequeñísima sonrisa mientas hablaba y volteaba a mirarlo solo un momento.

\- No deberías de ser tan celosa- dijo de nuevo a sus espaldas, Akane se enojó de nuevo y rápidamente giró para encararlo

\- ¡Yo no es...- pero Ranma estaba detrás, lo que hizo que terminara estrellándose contra su pecho, él le pasó los brazos sobre lo hombros en un abrazo bastante estrecho.

\- Ella... solo... esta...- el chico se trababa un poco al hablar, estaba nervioso por la situación, aunque considerándolo era tonto porque, ¡por amor de Dios!, ¡Dormían juntos!, era muy ridículo, aun así siguió hablando - solo... esta celosa, esta haciendo un, un berrinche... se le pasara pronto-

\- mmjj- asistió Akane levemente, completamente quieta, era la primera vez que Ranma tenía un gesto cariñoso a plena luz del día.

Después de eso ambos quedaron en silencio y en esa posición, ambos muy rojos, pasados algunos minutos Akane movió sus manos de su pecho y rodeó su torso con ellos, el tiempo pasó y no lo sintieron hasta que el timbre sonó para regresar a clases.

\- Hace frío, ¿no? - dijo él soltándola poco a poco, posando sus manos en sus hombros, descenderlas a lo lago de sus brazos y al final llegar a sus manos.

\- si, algo...- terminaron de separarse, no sin antes jugar un poco entrelazando sus dedos.

\- supongo que hoy, yo no limpiaré el dojo, porque no me ayudaste con la tarea de Hinako- avanzaron hacía la puerta de regreso al edificio

\- ¡ja! lo dices como si hubiera sido mi culpa- empezaron a bajar las escaleras

\- claro que lo es...- ambos iban ahora de buen humor, y sus voces se perdieron dentro al cerrarse por inercia la puerta de la azotea-

Lo que ninguno de los dos pensó, es que la azotea no solo había sido el refugio para ellos, una muchacha había llegado una clase antes, profundamente indignada por un comentario a su persona, y, sentada sobre el techo del cuarto de utensilios de la terraza, abrazando sus rodillas y habiendo dejado libre su largo cabello castaño al viento, presenció la charla de los prometidos, obviamente estaba más que enojada y se sentía timada.

.-.

Ranma al regresar a clase, se percato de que Ukyo no lo había hecho, supuso que seguiría enojada gracias el incidente del baño, que aunque Akane no le dijo que había pasado, sabía de sobra, que su prometida no era una blanca paloma, y probablemente también habría soltado algo fuera del agrado de la cocinera.

Pasando el tiempo, Ukyo hizo aparición hasta la ultima hora de clases, llegó antes de que Hinako apareciera, y parecía muy tranquila.

Kuonji y Tendo se ignoraron olímpicamente, evitando peleas, por parte de Ranma eso estaba bien, era preferible. Esta última clase, fue bastante pasiva en realidad. Para suerte del artista marcial, la maestra no se acordó de la tarea extra. El timbre sonó dando fin a la jornada escolar, todo mundo recogió sus cosas y empezaron a retirase.

\- ¡Ran-chan!- lo llamó la muchacha con una efusividad inusual en ese momento dado los recientes eventos - ¿terminaste la tarea?-

\- No, la verdad no tuve tiempo-

\- ¡tengo una idea! te invito a comer, y te ayudo a terminar todo, ¿si?-

\- emm... - Ranma miro nervioso a su alrededor, ya casi no había nadie, solo tres chicas más que eran las encargadas ese día del aseo, y de nuevo lo miraban como "el bromista impertinente", además Akane ya se había ido.

\- no te preocupes Ukyo, para la próxima clase de Hinako la tendré lista- empezó a dirigirse a la salida, Ukyo lo siguió.

\- bueno, entonces dejemos la tarea de lado- dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de él- vamos al Uchan's te invito unos okonomiyakis-

\- ¿porqué no lo dejamos para después? hoy tengo cosas que hacer- siguieron caminando y Ukyo seguía de su brazo, bajaron escaleras y llegaron a las taquillas, donde Akane platicaba con Asami, eran las únicas que quedaban ahí, era obvio que ella lo esperaba para irse juntos a casa, Ranma no sabía si bendecir su suerte porque ella ya no estuviera enojada o, maldecir al destino que lo ponía en medio de esas situaciones.

\- ¡Ran-chan!- se le pegó más al muchacho- no seas pesado, ¡vamos!, ¿o te vas hacer del rogar?-

\- es que...- Ranma se puso muy nervioso, lo que menos quería era más conflictos, no quería ignorar a Ukyo porque era su amiga, la única que hubiese tenido en su infancia -en verdad hoy no puedo... tal vez mañana...- respondió con cuidado, estando bajo la atenta mirada de Akane.

\- ¡Ran-chan!- se quejó Ukyo parándose frente a él y tomándole las manos después de haberse puesto ambos sus zapatos - vamos, prometo hacerte unos panes especiales mixtos de los que tanto te gustan-

\- yo... bueno...-

\- ¡anda!, no creo que nuestra "bicho" se enoje, ¿verdad, Akane-chan?- Akane se alteró de inmediato y fue a hacerle frente

\- ¡¿cómo me llamaste?!- Ranma se interpuso entre ambas

\- Bicho, lo propuso Ran-chan-

\- ¡¿Qué?! , ¡Ranma!-

\- no... no... yo no...- este último no pudo hablar demasiado

\- él dijo que era igual a llamarte "pequeña"-

\- no... no, ¡espera un momento Ukyo! ¡Akane, no es lo que parece!-

\- ¡vete al diablo Ranma!- gritó Akane y de un puñetazo lo mando a estrellarse en los casilleros - ¡Y tú Ukyo! ¡déjame tranquila o yo misma me encargaré de hacerte callar!-

\- ¡que miedo! ¡inténtalo yo siempre estoy lista!- dijo sacando su mega espátula en posición de batalla, Akane también se puso en posición.

\- ¡Akane no te rebajes a su nivel!- gritó Asami a unos metros de distancia de donde habría batalla, ese grito hizo reaccionar a Ranma que se levantó como un resorte. Tomó impulso y agarró a Akane por la cintura, salió del edificio, y grito antes de empezar a saltar por los techos.

\- ¡lo siento Ukyo! ¡no vemos después!-

Akane estaba furiosa, y yendo en el brazo de Ranma (porque Ranma la sostenía con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura, de techo en techo), Akane pensaba

\- /¡y el muy descarado todavía se disculpa con ella!/- al tiempo que hacía una pataleta, sin lograr nada.

.-.

\- ¡Akane ya te dije que no es lo que parece!-

\- ¡déjame tranquila!, porque mejor no vas a comer con ella, no se vaya enojar más- dijo Akane con sarcasmo, mientras aceleraba el paso, luego de que Ranma la bajara unas calles antes de llegar al dojo

\- ¡Akane ella esta enojada, te lo dije, lo hace a propósito para fastidiarte!, ¡no deberías caer en su juego!-

\- ¡Dijo que TÚ me habías llamado bicho!, ¡¿en verdad caíste tan bajo solo para quedar bien con ella?!-

\- ¡Yo no quería quedar bien con ella!, ¡yo lo único que quería era ahorrarnos problemas!-

\- ¡pues mira como funciono!, además no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿me llamaste bicho solo para quedar bien con ella?-

\- ¡No!, no... no es eso, es que no...- comenzó a dudar

\- ¿¡no qué?!-

\- no fue eso en realidad-

\- así que eso significa que si...- dedujo ella

\- no es así Akane, yo le dije que cuando oyera "pequeña", podía imaginar que era como si te estuviera diciendo enana...- ella lo interrumpió

\- eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- dijo Akane con rabia e ironía

\- ¡era para que ella dejara de armar escándalo, y para que lo sepas ella fue la que te llamo bicho, yo no!-

\- y supongo que me defendiste, ¿no?- mucho sarcasmo, pensaba Ranma callado, al ver el silencio ella siguió hablando- no, por supuesto que no, si hasta te disculpaste con ella antes de salir huyendo, es bueno saber donde esta tu lealtad Ranma- Akane lo miraba a los ojos y hablaba ya con un tono calmado, por experiencia sabía el chico, que esto era solo la calma antes de la tormenta

\- Akane...- habló con cuidado- ya te he dicho que no seas celosa, estoy ahora aquí contigo, no con ella- mala estrategia, eso sacó a Akane de quicio

\- Pues no quiero que estés conmigo, ¡lárgate!- y lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Nerima con su adorable mazo.

.-.-.

Ukyo caminaba a paso lento a su casa, más que enojada, estaba triste y frustrada, Ranma como siempre, al final del día se había ido con Akane.

\- ¡es que el apodo suena tan bien!, ¡es obvio que no fue para insultarla!- Y ese era el verdadero problema, que ella sabía, que él se lo decía por afecto.

\- y todavía la abraza... a mi nunca me ha abrazado- Ukyo situó su mente en lo que había visto y oído en la azotea - y ¿qué es eso de que Ranma es la solución a las consecuencias?, ¿y porqué menciono una cama? por lo que dijeron pensaría que Ranma se mete a una cama ajena, pero él no haría eso, ¿verdad?, ¿y quienes son las gemelas?, no conozco a ningunas, bueno... solo las hermanas de Shampoo, pero... ¡esto no tiene sentido!- gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza, después de ver que algunas personas la veían raro, siguió caminando más rápido.

Estaba por llegar al Uchan's cuando oyó el timbre de una bicicleta bien conocido. Volteó a ver y pudo distinguir a Shampoo haciendo entregas, raro... en por lo menos el ultimo mes había visto a las gemelas hacer las entregas del Nekohaten, por eso es que había pensado en ellas en primer instancia, incluso le habían causado algunos problemas por repartir volantes del restauran chino frente a su local, ¡le querían robar los clientes!. Saliendo de sus cavilaciones miro a Shampoo pasar frente a ella.

\- ¡Oye Shampoo!- la llamó a unos metros ya de distancia. La chica frenó su bicicleta y volteó a verla sin mucho interés.

\- Ukyo, hace tiempo que no te veía, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, y Shampoo tiene mucho trabajo- subió de nuevo uno de sus pies a los pedales e hizo ademán de tomar impulso

\- ¡espera!-

\- ¿qué?- la miro de nuevo

\- ¿qué paso con tus hermanas?-

\- regresaron a China, supe que tuviste algunos problemas con ellas, a veces hermanas son muy problemáticas- Shampoo volteó de nuevo a su camino

\- ¡Oye Shampoo! ¿sabes si tus hermanas son amigas de Akane y Ranma?- la de la bici, puso una mueca de fastidio ante tanta intromisión en su trabajo, luego volvió la cara a la castaña

\- No lo son, y si quieres un consejo de Shampoo, no se lo menciones a Airen, claro, si no quieres hacerlo enojar, me voy, nos vemos luego-

\- ¡Shampoo, espera!- dijo antes de que la otra se fuera y volvió a hablar cuando vio que aunque ella ya no había volteado, si le prestaba atención- es sobre Ranma... yo... quiero...- ¿que supone que le iba a pedir, ayuda en una tregua para ver quien se quedaba con Ranma como en los viejos tiempos? hace mucho que no hacían eso, además, lo de hacer conspiraciones, siempre salía de Shampoo, y aunque siempre había terminado aceptando, se sentía un poco ridícula de solicitarlo.

\- Ukyo hablar rápido, no tengo tiempo-

\- Es que creo que Ranma y Akane están...- quedo a medias, la china la interrumpió.

\- Ya no le interesa eso a Shampoo-

\- ¡Pero si hasta hace un momento le llamaste Airen!-

\- Es la costumbre, Shampoo debe irse, adiós chica de la espátula- Y con eso retomó de nuevo su camino. Ukyo ahora estaba más confundida que Ryoga buscando de noche la escuela Furinkan en Osaka.

.-.-.

Ranma caminaba de regreso al dojo, su caída había sido amortiguada por un basurero, no sabía si eso era suerte o todo lo contrario, como sea, tenía problemas más grandes que apestar a sardina rancia, Akane seguro estaba muy enojada, y por una vez reconoció que tenía razón en estarlo.

\- Creo que esta vez me he pasado de comprensivo con Ukyo, ella insultó a Akane hasta que se cansó, y mi error fue no ponerle un alto, pero además de evitar problemas, tampoco quiero lastimar a Ukyo, porque a parte de ser mi amiga de infancia, también se a portado como una verdadera camarada desde nuestro rencuentro, incluso con Akane, llegué a pensar que esas dos eran amigas... por lo menos nunca a intentado acecinar a mi prometida... pero supongo que de ahora en adelante, tendré que ser más firme con ella, sino lo poco que he avanzado con Akane se ira al traste...- Ranma se rascó la cabeza y al tener el brazo levantado se olió a si mismo - en verdad que huelo mal, la verdadera suerte es que no haya parecido ningún...-

*miauuu*  
\- estoy alucinando- se dijo a si mismo, mientras se giraba lentamente

*miauuu*

\- no... eres... real... lindo ga-ga-gati-ti-  
*miauuu* el felino se acerco más, feliz de que Ranma le diera algo de lo que el minino olfateaba.

\- ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, ¡largo! ¡largo de aquí!- el gato se lanzó sobre el

\- ¡ahhhhh!-

.-.-.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¿Ranma que te pasó?- preguntó Kasumi al verlo entrar bastante cerca de la hora de la cena.

\- larga historia...- contestó con cansancio

\- Vaya Ranma por tu aspecto, empiezo a dudar a quien atraes más ¿a las chicas o a los gatos?- Nabiki y sus comentarios inoportunos, luego de eso regreso a la sala

\- hijo, pero mira como vienes...-

\- ahora no mamá, iré a ducharme y bajaré a cenar-

\- bien- respondió con una sonrisa la señora, Ranma salió de su vista, ella volvió a la cocina donde Kasumi partía algunos vegetales. - No se si ya me acostumbre a esta vida de locos o simplemente es que amo mucho a mi hijo, pero incluso cuando Ranma esta todo sucio y a veces golpeado, ¡me parece tan apuesto!- Kasumi sonrió.

.-.-.-

Ranma entró en la ducha y su cuerpo se relajo automáticamente con el agua caliente, en esos 15 minutos, se permitió dejar la mente en blanco.

Luego de ducharse, Ranma salió en toalla, sintiendo como a esas horas el frío ya calaba más, no quería ni imaginar el clima que habría en invierno. Entró a su cuarto, que era más de sus padres que de él, donde todavía guardaba su ropa. Además de sus típicos boxers se puso el pantalón de la pijama, y una camisa de resaque blanca, luego busco por todos lados la parte de arriba de su pijama que era de manga larga, y tras estar en eso más de 5 minutos, recordó que la noche anterior le había dado calor y se la había quitado y arrumbado (cosa que hacía casi a diario), talvez, debajo de la cama (ya ni siquiera era "la cama de Akane" solo "la cama"), salió del cuarto rumbo a la habitación de su prometida. Intentó abrir, sin más, como quien pasa por su casa (ya ni siquiera tocaba la puerta), pero estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Oye Akane! ¿quieres abrir la puerta?- preguntó en un tono un poco alto, y malhumorado, Akane no contestó - ¡¿Akane aun estas enfadada?!-

\- ¡largo Ranma te dije que no quería verte!-

\- no puedo creerlo- dijo en voz baja- ¡Akane no puedes ser tan geniuda!-

-¡déjame en paz!- Ranma comenzaba a impacientarse, además estaba comenzando a darle frío

\- ¡Niña necesito mi pijama, por lo menos dámela, no pienso pasar frío en la cena!- Ranma pensó que después de la cena, ella se calmaría

\- ¡Aquí no hay nada tuyo vete!-

\- ¡Esta debajo de la cama!-

\- ¡mi cama!- gritó desde adentro

-/ detalles/- pensó Ranma con un bufido, ella no volvió a contestar, primero pensó que estaría buscando, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que ella había "cortado" la comunicación.

Dentro del cuarto, Akane buscó debajo de la cama incluso movió el futon que Ranma hubiese doblado y guardado esa mañana, pero dicha prenda no apareció, volvió a sentarse en la cama, a leer un libro sobre un demonio mitad humano, que era acompañado por una joven sacerdotisa que viajaba en el tiempo. Trataba de abstraerse y no pensar en Ranma y todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero ese tonto era demasiado insistente.

\- ¡Akane abre de una vez la puerta! ¡no puedes evitarme por mucho tiempo! ¡lo sabes!- a la chica le fastidió sobremanera que él le recordara aquello, era como si le dijera, que lo necesitaba... y era cierto. Escuchó como Ranma peleaba con el pomo de la puerta, luego empezó a tocar con el puño de manera constante. Se levanto extremadamente irritada a confrontarlo de una vez, cuando él dijo

\- ¡ya me mandaste a volar como la marimacho que eres, ya te desquitaste, ahora abre!- mala idea llamarla marimacho, se enfadó más, es como si Ukyo estuviera gritando junto con él. - ¡¿Sabes que? voy a entrar quieras o no! porque por si no lo recuerdas ¡Yo también duermo aquí!- eso rebasó la "paciencia" de Akane, y regresó sobre sus pasos sacó el futon de debajo de la cama y lo cargó.

Afuera Ranma seguía tocando la puerta ahora como desquiciado, la familia subió a ver que pasaba.

\- Mire Tendo, parecen problemas en el paraíso-

\- ¡¿Pero que dice Saotome?!, ellos no están casados-

\- bueno, duermen juntos, ¿no?-

\- ¡No!, ¡claro que no!- si ellos supieran...

\- pero si en la misma habitación- agrego Genma

\- si, pero...-

\- ¿quieren callarse?, nos perderemos el chisme-

\- Nabiki esto no es un chisme, se trata de nuestra hermana- decía Kasumi preocupada.

\- ¿Qué habrá hecho Ranma esta vez- Nodoka se limpió las manos en el delantal y siguió observando.

\- ¡Aka...- La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y antes de que se viera Akane, salió volando el futon directo a Ranma que mitad fuerza mitad sorpresa, cayó al suelo

\- ¡DORMÍAS, aquí! ¡no pienso aguantarte!-

\- ¡oye! ¡Un momento! ¡tú no...-

\- ¡Óyeme bien Saotome, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, y no voy a dormir contigo!- y así Akane volvió a cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Akane! ¡¿qué estas diciendo boba?! ¡Akane! ¡abre la puerta!- y mientras Ranma seguía gritando...

\- mmm... solo eso... mejor hubiera seguido viendo la televisión, Mirena esta a punto de decirle a Ryuu que el bebé no es suyo- Nabiki se retiró

\- ¡Oh el guiso!- recordó Nodoka y se fue apresurada

\- ¡¿Que va a pasar ahora?!- dijo Soun llorando

\- me adelantaré Tendo- Genma bajo las escaleras, probablemente a mover el tablero

\- papá todo estará bien, Akane solo esta enojada con Ranma-

\- ¿en verdad?-

\- claro- Kasumi lo tomó del brazo, lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo y lo condujo a la planta baja- vamos papá ya casi esta la cena - y con eso ultimo Ranma quedo solo haciendo su berrinche, Akane no le quitaría el privilegio de la cama, solo porque a ella le diera la gana. A un lado olvidado en el suelo el futon antes doblado, se había abierto, revelando la parte faltante de la pijama de Ranma.

.-.-.

Ranma llevaba más de una hora golpeando la puerta, peleando con una Akane "ausente", que estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en ignorarlo.

\- ¡Mi hermana si que es madura!, mira que aun no te haya mandado a volar, es digno de admirarse, pero querido Ranma, ya me voy a retirar a dormir, lamento interrumpir tu pataleta, pero mi cuarto esta al lado, y me veo en la obligación de mencionarte que si no dejas de hacer ruido aumentaré los intereses de tu deuda en un 30%- Ranma paró en seco- Eso pensé- comentó Nabiki, antes de ingresar a su cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación Akane agradeció la intervención de su hermana, algunos momentos después oyó como se estrujaba su ventana y rodó los ojos, ¿qué no se cansaba?, además había previsto algo como eso hace horas, de repente escuchó

\- ¡Cuñado ¿quieres que aumente tu deuda?!- el ruido enseguida paró, Ranma ni loco seguiría haciendo ruido.

Nodoka fue la última en subir a dormir, y cuando vio a su hijo rascándose la cabeza, en camiseta de resaque y el seño fruncido, asimiló que estaría pensando la forma de colarse a la habitación de la chica, miro atrás de Ranma y ahí aun se encontraba tirado el futon, parecía como si Ranma ahora sintiera repelús por el pobre colchón, se inclinó y levantó la camisa del pijama, sonrió antes de hablarle

\- Hijo, hoy no cenaste- dijo cuando le daba la pijama.

\- ¿¡qué?! ¡¿ya cenaron?!- dijo él al ponerse dicha prenda, pero en realidad en su enojo ya ni siquiera sentía el frío

\- pues si, pero sobre la mesa de la cocina deje una bandeja para ti-

\- gracias mamá- Ranma se encaminó ideando como entrar en la "fortaleza"

\- mientras tú cenas- habló la mujer - yo prepararé tu futon en nuestra habitación-

\- pero... pero mamá- el muchacho se giró rápidamente - es que...-

\- si, yo se que quieres dormir con Akane, pero no hay caso hijo, no por hoy, mañana será otro día-

\- pe-pero...-

\- ve Ranma te espero en la habitación-

La señora Saotome se divirtió viendo como su hijo desaparecía hacía la planta baja repelando por lo bajo.

La joven Tendo oyó a su suegra "discutir" con su retoño, y pensó que mientras todos se alistaban para dormir, ella se preparaba para lo contrario, sabía de antemano que sin Ranma no tendría descanso, menos de una hora con Morfeo y estaría en el quinto infierno, pero, aun así, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Ranma que podía sobrevivir sin él, y estaría la noche en vela con tal de hacerlo, él nunca tendría que saber el como lo había logrado.

.-.-.-.

Esa mañana Akane sentía que no tenía demasiada energía para ir a correr, pero aun así apenas sonó su despertador, se levanto de la cama, lo apagó y empezó con su rutina diaria, aun le faltaban las ultimas hojas de aquel libro por leer, una lastima que su despertador hubiera sonado avisando la pausa de su lectura antes de poder saber si la sacerdotisa del futuro se quedaría atrapada en la época actual a la que pertenecía, donde no estaba el demonio mitad humano, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saberlo.

Akane terminó de ducharse después de su ronda matutina, y cuando bajo a desayunar, la sorpresa fue que Ranma ya estaba ahí, comiendo con parsimonia, Nodoka que estaba al lado de Ranma solo tomando té, lo miraba y parecía encontrar algo divertido en él. La chica se sentó ignorando a Ranma y aprovechando la ausencia de los demás en la mesa, lo hizo de lado contrario al muchacho.

\- Buenos días- dijo ella

\- Buenos días linda- contesto Nodoka, Ranma le lanzo una mala mirada y siguió en lo suyo.

\- Buenos días hermana- Kasumi entró en la estancia, y tras sentarse empezó a servir el desayuno de Nodoka, Akane y el de ella - Que bueno que hoy madrugaras Ranma, así no te ves apurado- dijo la muchacha de coleta con amabilidad.

\- Si- dijo el aludido secamente

\- ¿Como has dormido Akane?- preguntó a su hermana

\- de maravilla- contestó inmediatamente mientras recibía su plato, Ranma hizo un gesto desagradable con la cara y siguió comiendo, al terminar agradeció la comida, y fue él quien se adelantó a la escuela sin Akane, ella solo rodó los ojos y continuó con el desayuno.

.-.-.

Ukyo se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, y llegó a la conclusión, de que aquellas gemelas mencionadas, debían ser las hermanas de Shampoo, y si Ranma se enojaba con su mención, como había dicho la muchacha, significaba que esas "niñas" le hicieron algo a Ranma y obviamente a Akane, sino, porque sonaría tan alterada en la azotea.

\- algo muy malo, por su tono de voz-

Otra cosa que había deducido es que, si Ranma había dicho "como soy tú solución" es que las consecuencias, habían caído sobre Akane, pero, acaso sería que él remedio del que hablaba Ranma... ¿era que él la llamarla pequeña?, eso sería muy raro, tan raro, como el que Shampoo se hubiera rendido.

\- si sus hermanas fueron las responsables Shampoo sabe que fue lo que pasó, pero es obvio que no me lo dirá... y si se rindió... ¿será que se siente culpable por sus hermanas?, Como sea no estoy dispuesta a rendirme... no aun... además todavía me queda una carta por jugar.- Con eso en mente y sintiendo como hoy el viento helado movía la falda del uniforme casi nuevo a falta de uso, Ukyo partió a la escuela.

.-.-.

La chica de la espátula estaba ya a una calle de la escuela cuando vio a Ranma acercarse a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Buenos días! ¡que bueno encontrarte! - entrelazó su brazo con el de él como era habitual, para su desilusión él no noto el cambio de su uniforme - veo que vienes solo, ¿acaso la pequeña no viene?- Ranma los detuvo a ambos

\- Escucha Ukyo, sobre eso...-

\- Ya te dije que es U-chan- Ranma soltó un soplido

\- U-chan, escucha, espero que no te vayas a molestar con lo que voy a decir pero...-

\- pero...- Ukyo presentía lo que venía y era hora de intentar sacarle la verdad.

\- Ya no llames a Akane así, ni tampoco de cualquier otra mala manera, te lo pido de favor-

\- ¿porqué Ran-chan, dime la verdad?-

\- porque... porque es una batalla entre Akane y yo- contestó nervioso, Ukyo bajo la cabeza y respondió con un tono dolido

\- Se que no es cierto, y me duele que no confíes en mi, antes que nada soy tú amiga y aunque ayer no lo pareciera, también la de Akane-

\- ¿A... que te refríes con eso?-

\- ¡A que ya se la verdad!-

\- ¿Cuál verdad?- preguntó con cautela

\- ¿quieres que te lo diga en serio?- Ranma asistió- Ayer me encontré con Shampoo y me lo contó todo- el chico empezó a palidecer y Ukyo mentalmente invoco toda su suerte para no decir algo que la fuera a delatar- Me dijo lo que hicieron las gemelas, me dijo de lo furioso que estabas, y las consecuencias- el muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ella se arriesgó un poco más - Me dijo sobre...- Ranma le tapó la boca

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí- dijo apresurado, Ukyo libero su boca y agregó

\- Me dijo que por eso ella se había rendido contigo- él reflexionó eso último por unos segundos

\- /con que por eso ya no ha molestado, ¡pero claro!, si fui muy evidente con todo lo que hice cuando encontré a Akane en la bodega, era obvio que se diera cuenta./- pensó él

\- Lo que quiero Ranma es que de tú misma boca me lo digas, ¡No puede ser que no confíes en mi!- él permaneció cayado meditando la situación - Te lo pido en el nombre de nuestra amistad- el joven puso las manos sobre su cabeza mirando el cielo un poco nublado y dio varias vueltas antes de hablar

\- esta bien, te lo contaré, pero no aquí, vamos a otro lado- ella sonrió y dijo

\- ven, te invito a almorzar-

.-.

Akane entró a paso lento al salón, no solo no se sentía con muchas energías, tampoco tenía mucho animo, solo de pensar en que algo como lo de ayer ocurriera, le quitaba las ganas de ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Akane!- la chica ya sentada en su lugar vió como se acercaban presurosas, Sayuri y Yuka

\- buenos días- dijo lento al notar que Ranma no había llegado, sus amigas no preguntaron, pues se dieron una idea de porque estaba así

\- ¡Buenos días pequeña!- se oyó desde la ventana del pasillo, todas voltearon a ver a la interlocutora de la voz

\- amm... buenos días Nonaka...- el repentino enojo en Akane por la palabra dicha desapareció y contestó un poco insegura, pues Nonaka perteneciente al 3-C y al equipo de voleibol, la miraba con su usual amable sonrisa y parecía la chica amable de siempre cuando se llegaban a topar fuera de la hora de practica. - ¿Porqué me llamó así?- preguntó Tendo confundida cuando Nonaka desapareció de la ventana, sus cuestiones no habían sido resueltas cuando el club "secreto" (solo para Ranma) de admiradores de Akane Tendo, fundado el año pasado por el ex-capitan de kendo Kuno Tatewaki, apareció con una lona que ponía "PEQUEÑA" en grande y en letras más chicas "Tendo Akane", todos entraron al salón sosteniendo la manta, y gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡Tendo Akane, tu club secreto de admiradores aprueba tu nuevo sobrenombre de batalla!- luego de eso todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, no fuera ser que llegara Saotome. Akane estaba estupefacta, no por el club, ella sabía de su existencia desde que se fundara, ellos siempre le enviaban regalos en fechas importantes bajo el seudónimo "CSTA", y se presentaban a sus eventos deportivos con grandes pancartas a apoyarla sin falta, lo que la había dejado en shock es el porque la llamaban así, ¿qué rayos pasaba?. Akane salió al pasillo después de unos segundos a intentar alcanzar por lo menos a uno que le diera respuestas, pero ya todos se habían marchado y quedó parada en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡Buenos días superior pequeña- saludó un grupo de estudiantes de primer año con mucho respeto, haciendo una inclinación antes de seguir su camino, discípulos del club de kendo donde ella era miembro honorario gracias a su participación en las competencias, y superior con alto grado al ir una vez al mes a supervisar el entrenamiento. La muchacha solo alcanzó a inclinarse levemente, pues había vuelto a quedar en shock.

\- Clase, a sus asientos por favor- El profesor entró, ya iba a comenzar su clase, y Akane no tuvo de otra que entrar y sentarse en silencio, algunos minutos después recibió un papel por parte de sus amigas que decía:

"No queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma, pero al parecer desde que Ukyo dijo en el baño que era un juego, todos te llaman así, desde la mañana lo hemos oído".

Akane lo único que pudo hacer fue arrugar el papel con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones...

\- Mio es una de la amigas de Akane que menos salen en la serie, es la chica "bruja" de ojos verdes que le da el remedio para que Happosai no muera y no se lleve con él a la familia entera, en el anime es el capítulo "Los últimos días de Happosai"

\- Cuando se menciona que lo miran como el bromista impertinente hace referencia a un capítulo llamado "Ranma el bromista" donde todos lo tratan mal, porque piensan que Ranma esta haciéndoles bromas pesadas a las chicas.

\- El libro que Akane lee, hace referencia a otra serie de Takahashi Rumiko "InuYasha" (aunque dudo que alguien no la conosca)

\- La idea del club de admiradores sale de que todas las chicas famosas de la serie los tienen, incluso Ranma chica, Akane no podía ser la excepción xD, ademas "CSTA" significa Club Secreto de Tendo Akane.

\- Sobre lo del club de kendo, sobre que Akane tenga grado de superior, es porque ya hemos visto que ella es muy buena en ese deporte, incluso mucho mejor que Kuno y Ranma.

.-.-.-

N/A

Hola a todos de nuevo, esta, como dice al principio es la segunda parte de este fic, y aunque solo iba a ser una parte más, iba a estar muy muy muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo, no se ustedes que creen pero este capitulo es más circunstancial que nada, dejando más preguntas que respuestas, lo sé, pero en verdad lo veía necesario para plantear los problemas que vienen adelante, se parece bastante a lo que llaman "Efecto bola de nieve".

Sé que me he tardado mil años para subir esto pero lo prometido es deuda xD.

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a:  
-Saekodachi47  
-Guest  
-nancyricoleon  
-kirei-bell02  
-92akane16  
-Kana-chan  
-Frankie Marin San  
-Akane04  
-Akai27  
-SARITANIMELOVE  
-AZULMITLA  
-Ranma84  
-Andy-Saotome-Tendo  
-ruth

Gracias por todo el apoyo.

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en unos días, no se preocupen, todo esta previsto wiii!  
de este lado del ciber-mundo

AkaneMiiya


	3. Capítulo III

Pequeña

\- Capítulo III-

.-.

\- Toma asiento Ran-chan, empezaré a prepararte un pan- dijo la muchacha apenas entrar al negocio

\- En realidad no es necesario Ukyo- Ranma tomó asiento no muy seguro de lo que hacía

\- ¿quieres té?-

\- claro...- Ukyo desapareció en la parte detrás del restauran, Ranma en realidad tampoco quería té, pero necesitaba al menos algunos minutos para prepararse mentalmente. Había aceptado contarle a Ukyo, pero el peso de la amistad solo era la causa menor de esto, una causa más grande era que, no fuera a ser que Shampoo le hubiera agregado "de su cosecha" a la historia y fuera a causarle problemas mayores, y la más grande razón era que si incluso Shampoo había captado el mensaje, tenía la esperanza de que Ukyo también entendiera, aunque fuera de esta forma, lo que significaba Akane para él.

Ukyo en la cocina, también hacía conciencia de lo que podía pasar, porque podría ser que Ranma le contara una historia con enredos y locuras patrocinado por las amazonas, una historia donde ella pudiera interpretar a conveniencia, el porqué Ranma iba detrás de Akane, ya fuera compromiso, honor, salvar al mundo, los aliens, mil y un excusas eran buenas para no ver cundo no se quiere ver.

\- /pero y si no.../-

Pero la contra parte también tenía cabida, ¿y si no escuchaba lo que quería?, ¿y si escuchaba algo donde no cupiera la mal interpretación?, siendo sincera, no tenía idea que iba a hacer si descubría algo que muy en su interior ya sabía.

Ranma vio salir a Ukyo después de 10 minutos, llevaba una charola con té y algo parecido a galletas, pero en ese momento, Ranma estaba tan nervioso que comer no estaba en sus planes.

\- Y bien...- dijo ella cuando al fin había organizado las cosas en la mesa.

\- Primero quiero que sepas que si no te dije esto antes, es porque no solo es mi asunto, también es sobre Akane, y ella y yo quedamos en un muto acuerdo /aun que no con palabras/ de evitar hablar de lo que pasó-

\- lo entiendo- dijo pareciendo comprensiva, Ranma tomo aire antes de empezar a hablar.

\- A finales del verano, Akane y yo íbamos caminando por la calle cuando...- Ukyo escuchó atentamente todo lo que Ranma decía no solo concentrada en su voz, también en los gestos de su cara, y los movimientos de su cuerpo, queriendo ver dudas, incongruencias, mentiras, huecos, o algo, algo que le dijera que aun tenía oportunidad con su Ran-chan, la suerte no sonrió mucho esta vez.

.-.

\- Es por eso que no dejo de llamarla así, porque cuando se lo dije en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, ella volvió de nuevo- durante los primeros minutos del relato, en algún momento él se había puesto en pie, y caminaba mientras hablaba, era más fácil así, que estar estático y sostenerle la mirada - y a ella finalmente no le importo que la llamará de esa manera, y al pasar el tiempo, se nos hizo habitual- él por fin volteó a mirarla.

\- Así que es por eso...- fue lo único que salió de sus labios y ahora tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- Después del problema, ella tiene pesadillas horribles que no la abandonan- siguió hablando casi inconsciente, más como si estuviera en un monologo que en una platica- esa cosa la sigue en sueños, incluso la afecto en el plano real, en casa toda muñeca fue a parar a la bodega del dojo, la idea de visitar termas ha quedado totalmente excluida de todo plan familiar y para dormir ella tiene que estar... estar tranquila- a Ranma casi se le sale "para dormir ella tiene que estar conmigo", pero decidió que eso no era necesario.

Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir lentos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ukyo miraba su té que ya distaba mucho de estar caliente, Ranma ni siquiera había tocado el suyo. El chico al notar el prolongado silencio decidió añadir

\- Yo estaba muy enojado, de no haber sido por Akane hubiera hecho algo contra las gemelas- Aun recordaba que cada encuentro que había tenido con las hermanas, todo intento había sido interrumpido por Akane diciendo cosas como "no vale la pena" o "solo son unas adolescentes". - si no hubiera sido por ella... además la momia no es tonta, nunca les quito los ojos realmente de encima, cuidando siempre de sus monstruitos... - dijo apretando sus puños sin completar la frase.

\- Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo Ranma después de mucho tiempo donde la cocinera seguía perdida en su mente completamente muda, él supuso que ella necesitaba tiempo para analizarlo - /Supongo que no es lo mismo escucharlo de Shampoo a escucharlo directamente de mi/ gracias por escuchar U-chan- recordó llamarla así, y como primer gesto de cariño real y de su propia iniciativa, antes de salir, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando una sola vez sus cabellos que ese día se acomodaban en una media coleta.

.-.-.

Akane estaba de muy mal humor de camino a casa después de la escuela, y a esto no contribuía tener sueño. Ranma no se había aparecido en todo el día ni tampoco Ukyo, su loca imaginación volaba y volaba, imágenes donde lo único que había era

\- /U-chan y Ran-chan/- pensó con sarcasmo - /seguro están juntos los muy descarados/-

También pensaba en lo agobiante que había sido hoy la escuela, al parecer el que Ukyo la hubiera llamado pequeña, había desatado una reacción en cadena, ¡ahora todos la llamaban pequeña!. La mayor pista apuntaba a que ayer, en la discusión en el baño la cocinera había lanzado una invitación abierta a que todos la llamaran así, después de eso todo era como "teléfono descompuesto", y la versión que se había hecho más "oficial" para la población estudiantil, era que el seudónimo "Pequeña" había sido escogido como "logo" y por su prometido (quien se rumoreaba por lo bajo era su entrenador personal), como un apodo que le diera estatus, algo parecido a como cuando Kuno fuera conocido como el "Rayo azul". El rumor tomó fuerza gracias a que estableciendo lazos, después de la graduación de Kuno, el club de kendo, a pesar de que tenía capitán, era bien sabido por toda la escuela que su representante máxima era la chica Tendo, por ende, ella necesitaba un apodo que llevar.

\- ¿ni siquiera se detienen a pensar que es un apodo muuuuy estúpido...- susurró Akane con molestia, Sayuri había dicho algo como: "tómalo como un sobre nombre de psicología inversa, tus oponentes morirán de miedo "- ¿qué clase de basura es esto?, de haber sabido que algo como "pequeña" sería mi apodo de guerrera, yo misma lo hubiera escogido, incluso viéndome egocéntrica por auto-nombrarme como Kuno, hubiera sido algo mucho mejor que pequeña- además gracias a que según Ranma lo escogió, todos asumían que era de dominio publico y sin riesgo alguno a las represalias de un celoso artista marcial

.-.-.

Ranma luego de salir de donde Ukyo, no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a la escuela, mucho menos a casa, no fuera a ser que a su madre se le hiciera poco varonil e intentara educarlo con la katana. En vez de eso estuvo sentado en la copa de un árbol de un parque cercano a la casa, y ahí estuvo esperando a que la señorita Tendo apareciera por ese lugar, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado con Ukyo, esta vez no omitiría el hecho, se lo debía a la muchacha, solo esperaba que lo quisiera oír, una lastima que dicha señorita no pasara por ahí.

.-.-.

Akane después de comprar una dotación de dulces para mortiguar su sueño de esa noche, salió de la confitería, se había desviado del camino al dojo, y aun así caminaba a paso lento, además de su poca energía, no tenía ganas de confrontar a Ranma, quien seguro hoy montaría una batalla más difícil que la de ayer para intentar recuperar su "lugar" en la cama.

-/ese bobo, hoy por la mañana, no tenía muy buena pinta, con eso de ya no querer usar su futon... ojala que haya tenido una noche incomoda... espero que hoy no quiera montar de nuevo otro numerito, si nada más no rompe la puerta porque no le conviene que por estar descompuesta nos vayan a espiar/- de repente las cavilaciones de Akane se vieron interrumpidas

\- Akane- alguien la llamó a su espalda, ella volteó- necesito hablar contigo- ella se tensó

\- ¿porqué?- dijo con desconfianza

\- se que tu puedes tener resentimiento, por lo que pasó... pero...-

\- ¿pero?- dijo sin fiarse, pero había algo a lo que Akane nunca había podido decir no y eso era...

\- necesito ayuda-

\- ¿para que?, ¿pasó algo malo?- de forma inconsciente sus músculos se destensaron gracias a su espíritu caritativo.

\- no puedo decírtelo aquí, acompáñame- ella vio en sus ojos una sinceridad que nunca había visto, y a pesar de sus recelos y miedos, decidió ir con Shampoo.

.-.-.

\- Pasa Akane- Akane entró detrás de Shampoo al restauran chino, miraba hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar algo -Akane ahora puede estar tranquila, hermanas se fueron hace casi una semana- Akane pudo respirar con más normalidad - toma asiento, espera un momento, regresaré- La chica entró en la cocina, Tendo además de la voz de Shampoo, también oía la de Mousse, al parecer ella le daba ordenes sobre el negocio.

Miró el único reloj que había en una de las paredes del local, eran ya casi las 6, mejor, menos tiempo para ver a Ranma, esperaba que el muy cretino, no tomara lugar en su habitación mientras ella no estuviera. Luego de algunos minutos Shampoo salió, Mousse iba tras ella con un pedido.

\- Tendo, estoy algo ocupado, pero me da gusto verte- ella solo hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, luego de eso, el muchacho salió del lugar a hacer la entrega.

\- Ahora podemos hablar- dijo la de pelo morado, la otra noto en ese momento que estaban solas en el restauran.

\- ¿Y bien?-

\- ¿quieres algo de beber? la verdad Akane no se ve bien... muy pálida- la aludida pensó en contestarle

\- /bueno tus locas hermanas me han hecho una de las cosas mas horribles en este lugar, y probablemente no lo voy a olvidar en toda mi vida, es obvio que no luzca muy bien/- pero se contuvo, además de eso había otras cosas que la tenían como harapo- no es nada Shampoo, un largo día /considerando que no he dormido, son dos días en uno/ nada más-

\- ¿estas segura?, si hay algo en lo que Shampoo te pueda ayudar- la chica insistió, en realidad no es que se preocupara mucho por Akane pero quería "ganar puntos" con ella - puedes confiar en mi-

\- Shampoo, porque mejor no me dices en que necesitas mi ayuda-

\- Veras, yo no es que defienda a mis hermanas, pero, ellas solo intentaban ayudar a Shampoo, creo que Akane esta al tanto de la regla amazona, que establece que hermana menor no puede casarse sin que hermana mayor no lo este-

\- si, lo se, por eso me querían sacar del camino- Akane no pudo reprimir este ultimo comentario - lo siento- aun así se disculpó.

\- esta bien, Shampoo sabe que lo que ellas hicieron estuvo muy mal, y quiero recalcar que Shampoo no tuvo nada que ver, fue idea de ellas... lo que tú no sabes es que, también ellas lo hicieron porque estaban desesperadas, Rin Rin, fue retada en aldea amazona, y ella considera que el hombre es un buen candidato-

\- ya veo...-

\- Además en aldea amazona es causa de vergüenza no haberte casado antes de los 19 años, pues se cree que a partir de los 20 se debe comenzar a tener descendencia, Shampoo ya casi tiene 19, y hermanas querían hacer un favor-

\- ¿porqué me dices esto a mi?-

\- Shampoo estuvo meditando si realmente era necesario pedir tu ayuda, al final creo que Akane es la única que puede ayudar-

\- sigo sin entender- esta vez la joven china se tomó su tiempo para responder

\- Necesito que convenzas a Airen de algo-

\- ¿Qué?! - Akane se levanto de la silla donde estaba- ¡si lo que quieres es que convenza a Ranma de que se case contigo, de una vez te digo...- fue interrumpida

\- Akane cálmate, no es lo que piensas- la miro con desconfianza, luego volvió a sentarse

\- ¿entonces?-

\- Primero hay algo que Akane debe saber, Shampoo ya no estar más interesada en Airen-

\- Lo has llamado Airen... dos veces- contraatacó con ironía levantando la ceja

\- la costumbre, pero ahora yo tengo otro interés-

\- ¿y se puede saber cual es ese otro interés?-

\- ¿no lo adivinas?-

\- pues quisiera creer que Mousse, sentiría pena si no fuera él-

\- pues si... es Mousse- soltó el nombre casi con desilusión

\- bueno creo que eso es genial, el pobre lleva mucho luchando por una oportunidad contigo, pero aun así no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-

\- para Shampoo ya el tiempo va contra reloj, Shampoo necesita casarse pronto, pero hay un problema, Mousse no es prometido de Shampoo, es Ranma-

\- ¿y ese es el problema?, ¿lo que quieres es que convenza a Ranma de romper el compromiso contigo?, la verdad no creo que eso sea algo en lo que necesites mi ayuda-

\- no, no es eso, ni Airen ni yo- Akane la miro de forma inquisidora- la costumbre, además aun ser mi Airen... no podemos romper el compromiso, no de palabra, si yo quisiera romperlo, tengo que ganarle un combate, para demostrar que él ser indigno-

\- pero Ranma es más fuerte que tú...- dijo Akane comprendiendo, la otra asistió

\- Si otro hombre quisiera pelear para tratar de ganar el derecho a estar con Shampoo, primero tiene que pelear con Ranma-

\- En este caso Mousse...- susurró

\- pero Mousse también ser más débil que Air... Ranma- se auto corrigió antes de terminar, Tendo rodó los ojos

\- ¿entonces?¿cuál es el plan?-

\- Abuela esta fuera del país, ella ir a China a dejar hermanas y hacer unas sugerencias para su educación, Ranma y Mousse deben pelear mientras ella no este-

\- ¿porqué?-

\- aquí es donde necesito la ayuda de Akane, Ranma nunca haberse doblegado ante nadie, a menos que fuera una causa mayor-

\- /como los chantajes/- pensó Akane

\- Ni siquiera ante la abuela, o ante viejo verde, que son las personas más fuertes que Shampoo conoce, solo hay una excepción, esa es Akane-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡no, eso no es cierto!-

\- ¡si, si lo es, Shampoo lo sabe, todos lo saben!, y necesito que lo convenzas de que pele con Mousse antes de que la abuela este de vuelta, y... - Shampoo hizo una pausa

\- ¿y?-

\- que se deje vencer-

\- pero...-

\- Si abuela, no esta, ella no notar que Ranma no pelea en serio, a su regreso todo estará arreglado, para que Mousse sea nuevo Airen, y Shampoo podrá casarse...-

\- antes de los 19- completó Akane

\- Mousse es demasiado tonto y torpe como para estar listo para una batalla contra Ranma ponto, ni hablar de Shampoo, además de que sería menos creíble-

\- ¿estas segura que estas interesada en Mousse?- dijo con sarcasmo, ante los "bonitos" adjetivos que había utilizado para él.

\- que Shampoo este interesada en él no quiere decir que Mousse caerme bien-

\- si tú lo dices...- Shampoo continuó

\- abuela por mucho que quiera a Shampoo, no rompería las reglas amazonas, y preferir pasar la vergüenza de tener una nieta soltera a los 30 que permitir la deshonra de una batalla falsa-

\- ya entiendo, ¿pero a Mousse no le causa ningún problema pelear de esa manera?-

\- él nunca se enterará, ayuda el que sea tonto-

\- ¡¿comó?!-

\- eso es parte de la ayuda de Akane, convencer a Airen-

\- Ranma- corrigió

\- Ranma de que haga parecer que es una batalla con todas las letras, aunque al final deje ganar a Mousse, esto deberá ser un secreto entre Shampoo, Akane y Ranma- Akane se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por el negoció pensando en la propuesta, la otra chica también se levanto tras de ella - Akane la abuela probablemente este de regreso el viernes por la noche...-

\- no se si pueda ayudarte Shampoo- dijo para después voltear a verla a la cara

\- Shampoo esta segura de que si, Akane también tiene beneficios, una prometida menos y además nunca volver a ver a hermanas molestando-

\- Shampoo... no es que no quiera, pero...-

\- Shampoo confiar en Akane, si Akane hacer esto por mi, yo estaré más que agradecida, Akane estará en la gracia de Shampoo por lo que le quede de vida- Akane miró sus rostro y comprendió lo difícil que debía ser para la amazona pedir algo como eso

\- es que estoy peleada con él...- dijo sincerándose

\- Seguro que Akane puede arreglarlo-

\- no creo que antes del plazo que mencionas-

\- has esfuerzo... ¿que puede ser tan malo?- Akane dudo un momento si decirle o no, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, pero Shampoo acababa de decirle cosas sumamente personales, tal vez ella debiera corresponder, ante su silencio la otra chica habló.

\- Akane puede confiar en mi, tal vez yo pueda ayudar- entonces habló

\- Ukyo se enteró de que Ranma me llama... bueno...-

\- ¿pequeña?-

\- ¿como lo sabes?- incrédula la miró a los ojos

\- él llamarte así varias veces el día en que las gemelas atacarte, también lo hemos oído cuando van por la calle, cuando les hacemos entregas, cundo...-

\- ¡bueno ya entendí!- Akane lo pensó unos segundos- ¿en serio?...- preguntó sin creer realmente que Ranma y ella no hubieran notado eso.

\- ¿qué, pensar que lo tenían bien oculto?, pues no, ¿qué con eso? ¿Ukyo ponerse como loca?

\- si, y Ranma con tal de salir del paso, dejo que ella me llamará así, y también otras cosas despectivas, y aun así tuvo consideraciones con ella- finalizó molesta

\- Ukyo solo esta celosa /y también Akane/ - pensó Shampoo, luego siguió hablando tratando de darle por su lado -sabe que no puede ganar a Akane, y Ai...Ranma es demasiado tonto y manipulable, unos ojitos llorosos y hará lo que quieras- Akane considero el consejo- Otra cosa, ahora que recuerdo Shampoo encontrarse a Ukyo esta tarde, ella querer sacar información sobre gemelas-

\- ¡¿y se la diste?!- pregunto alarmada

\- no, ahora Shampoo quiere que Akane sea amiga- dijo en tono solemne, Shampoo no actuaba nunca a la ligera, todas sus acciones estaban calculadas, y sinceramente no es que le interesara mucho la amistad, ni de Akane, ni de nadie en realidad, pero si eso hacía que la chica Tendo le hiciera el favor, haría el esfuerzo.

\- ¿a si?, ¿desde cuando?- preguntó con cautela

\- cuando dejó de interesar Ranma, cerca de primavera- eso era mentira, o mentira a medias según desde donde se le viera, con franqueza, solo había dejado de caerle mal, que quisiera ser su amiga... eso era otra cosa, pero Akane quiso creerle y sonrió

\- entonces... ¿ayudarás a Shampoo?-

\- no se si pueda...-

\- ¡si puedes!, ¡inténtalo!-

\- ¡querida Shampoo he vuelto!- ese era Mousse quien acababa de regresar

\- ¡ahora no pato tonto!, ¡vete de aquí!- dijo Shampoo casi en cólera

\- pero... mi amor...-

\- ¡largo!- Mousse caminó a paso perezoso y cabizbajo a la cocina

\- ¡Buenas noches!- de pronto el restauran que se había mantenido sin clientes se llenó por un grupo de por lo menos 12 personas, parecían ser de una misma compañía y al parecer celebraban un cumpleaños, Mousse asomó la cabeza por la barra y a Shampoo no le quedo de otra más que atender.

Akane vio como Shampoo dio cortés la bienvenida, a Mousse salir a acomodar mesas para que estuvieran todos juntos y finalmente a la muchacha repartir menús y tomar ordenes, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, debía pensar lo que iba a hacer.

.-.-.

Eran casi las ocho cunado Akane por fin apareció cerca del dojo, gracias a la hora, el hambre y el sueño, se sentía débil, de modo que evitaría cualquier forma de pelea. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la posibilidad de ayudar a Shampoo, ella en verdad debía estar desesperada para pedir su ayuda, o para decir que eran amigas...

\- /igual con esta escusa, puedo tratar de reconciliarme con el idiota ese/- pensó ella mientras veía el cielo ligeramente estrellado. - ese idiota... no se de que cuestiono a Shampoo de no tolerar a Mousse, si yo tampoco tolero a Ranma- se dijo con un poco de gracia- ella dice que no le cae bien, y yo casi podría rayar en ocasiones el odio- puso una sonrisa

\- Por fin te dignas a aparecer- dijo Ranma observándola desde la barda del dojo.

\- Nadie te pidió que me estuvieras esperando- contestó sin mirarlo

\- ¿Donde has estado todo el día?, te estuve esperando como idiota en el parque- él estaba molesto, al final de cuentas aunque tuviera intenciones de contentarse con ella, su paciencia siempre había sido poca.

\- hice una desviación y lo de idiota nadie te lo discute- Akane estaba a punto de cruzar el portón de la entrada cuando Ranma saltó y quedo frente a ella - ¡No hagas eso!- gritó ella ante el pequeño susto

\- tengo que hablar contigo- dijo bastante serio, Akane lo tomó como una señal divina para arreglar las cosas y dando un suspiro contestó

\- yo también-

\- vamos...- ella asistió y supuso que tendría que aguantar sentirse como harapo un rato más, pues su prometido iba caminando por la calle en lugar de entrar a casa, su mente concedió que era buen idea, en casa los asuntos privados se volvían familiares y los familiares en públicos, de todas formas si arreglaban las cosas, hoy volvería Ranma a su habitación (y a su cama) y podría dormir.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata se sentaron en una banca que había en un circuito pequeño para corredores y bicicletas.

\- ¿y bien...?- preguntó ella

\- yo... tengo algo importante que decirte-

\- bueno... en realidad yo también-

\- yo primero, esto en verdad es muy importante-

\- te escucho...-

\- Ukyo... ella...- el silencio los envolvió a los dos, Ranma no sabía como continuar y Akane desde que oyó el nombre de Ukyo y por el tono usado presentía que no sería nada bueno y no quería en realidad saber nada. Él se puso de pie y dando varias vueltas por fin se decidió a hablar- Ukyo sabe todo- Akane cerro sus ojos con fuerza del coraje, luego se levantó con rabia a enfrentarlo

\- ¡Como te atreviste a contarle!, ¡Eres de lo peor!, ¡Eso no era algo que tú tuvieras derecho a divulgar Ranma!-

\- ¡Cálmate y escúchame!, ¡no es lo que piensas!, ¡déjame explicarte!-

\- ¡¿Qué vas a explicar?!, ¡en como rompiste todavía más mi confianza sino es que toda!-

\- ¡Escúchame!- él se plantó frente a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros

\- ¡tienes un minuto!- Akane se zafó de su agarre bruscamente y le dio la espalda, él vio su oportunidad y habló

\- Yo le conté mi versión de la historia, porque ella ya lo sabía-

\- ¡¿de qué estas hablando?!- volteó a encararlo

\- Shampoo le contó todo, y yo solo le conté mi versión de la historia, por si a Shampoo se le ocurría contarle mentiras o yo que se, con Shampoo nunca se sabe-

\- ¿en serio?- dijo con bastante sarcasmo para el gusto del muchacho

\- si- contesto enojado- ¿no me crees?-

\- no-

\- ¡¿porqué habría de mentirte?!- ya estaba bastante exasperado

\- ¡porque quieres salvar tu pellejo!-

\- ¡yo no estoy mintiendo!, ¡¿crees en verdad que yo le hubiera dicho?!-

\- ¡si!, ¡si lo creo!-

\- ¡y porque lo haría marimacho idiota!- Este último apelativo, hizo que Akane se calmara, pero no en un buen sentido... le dio de nuevo la espalda, y miro el cielo.

\- /si es cierto, pase lo que pase yo siempre seré una marimacho.../- pensó antes de contestar - porque es tú mejor amiga-

\- Akane... yo no...- Ranma al ver su falta de energía se arrepintió de haberse exaltado de más

\- no... ahórratelo Ranma, no necesito tus disculpas baratas-

\- solo quiero que entiendas como fueron las cosas, ella...- fue interrumpido

\- piensas que soy tan tonta que en verdad crees que me voy a tragar esa historia ¿verdad?, por lo menos deberías tener la decencia de decirme que lo hiciste porque te dio la gana o... algo mejor que eso-

\- ¡y dale con lo mismo, entiende, Shampoo...-

\- ¡se de sobra que Shampoo no fue! ¡deja de mentir!-

\- ¡¿y tú porqué la defiendes?!-

\- ¡porque vengo de verla!, ¡porque me pidió un favor que descarta la posibilidad de hacerme algo así!-

\- ¿de que hablas Akane? ¿qué favor?-

\- quería que te convenciera de pelear contra Mousse antes de tres días, y que te dejes vencer para que él obtenga el compromiso con Shampoo según sus leyes, ella creía que yo podía convencerte, pero ahora creo que se equivoco de persona-

\- ¿qué?... eso significa que Shampoo... ¿ella quiere a Mousse?- dijo él casi en shock

\- si... -

\- bueno... pero tú sabes lo tramposa que es Shampoo, ¿acaso no ves la posibilidad de que ella le haya dicho y luego se le haya ocurrido pedirte el favor?-

\- se que no miente... además Shampoo también me dijo que "tú amiga" intentó sacarle información y no pudo... mala suerte para ti que me enteré antes, ¿no, Ranma?- dijo cínicamente. Akane tomó su maletín que había sido olvidado en la banca, también tomó su bolsa de compras y empezó a retirarse

\- ¡Akane espera!- ella frenó pero no volteó a mirarlo- Ukyo... ella me dijo...-

\- déjalo Ranma... déjame en paz-

\- ¡Ella me dijo que Shampoo se lo había contado, pero que necesitaba que fuera yo quien le dijera la verdad, ¡¿como iba a saber que me estaba mintiendo?!-

\- ¡pues eso solo me hace ver lo idiota y manipulable que eres!- contestó Akane casi sin compasión.

\- ¡Akane!-

\- ¡aléjate de mi!, ¡no quiero volver a tenerte cerca!, ¡rompiste mi confianza!, ¡si cuando se enteró de lo otro se burló de mi, imagina lo que hará ahora que sabe todo lo demás!- Ella empezó a correr tratando de alejarse de él, tratando de llegar a un lugar seguro donde él ya no pudiera ver como se derrumbaba al sentirse traicionada, pero Ranma era más rápido, la alcanzó y tomo uno de sus brazos

\- lo arreglaré... lo prometo...-

\- solo aléjate ya hiciste suficiente-

\- pues aunque no me quieras cerca ahí voy a estar, aun necesitas...-

\- ¿qué?, ¿a ti?- dijo casi con burla, jaló su brazo para liberarlo de él y lo vio directo a los ojos - prefiero morir de un infarto en mis sueños, que volver a necesitar de ti- y con eso último volvió a correr, y Ranma no la detuvo.

.-.

Akane llegó a casa, y evitó las preguntas de su familia, se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar y después de asegurar la puerta y la ventana, se tiró sobre su cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada, descargó medianamente sus sentimientos de esa manera, hubiese preferido entrenar pero no tenía energías para eso y la mella de un largo día empezó a hacerla dormitar en contra de su voluntad.

[- ¿Quien eres?-

\- ¿no me reconoces?, pero si soy tú- dijo el reflejo del agua en el onsen donde se veía una imagen borrosa por el vapor, latamente comienza a despejarse, mostrándose a si misma como una muñeca, el aire empezó a faltarle, luego recordó "no eres real, y yo estoy en mi habitación"]

Akane abrió los ojos.

\- ni dormitar puedo sin verla, cuando rayos va a desaparecer esto- por lo menos no se había quedado dormida, se sentó sobre la cama, y con la mirada busco el libro de la noche anterior, era hora de saber si la sacerdotisa del futuro encontraba como regresar a la era feudal.

Casi dos horas después y en el silenció de la noche y a la luz solo de la lámpara de su escritorio colocada estratégicamente en la cabecera de su cama, escucho como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, no hizo caso y siguió sumergida en su lectura, oyó un improperio casi susurrado, dos minutos después oyó la ventana y la voz casi inaudible de Ranma volvió a oírse. Se llevó otro dulce a la boca y siguió en lo suyo, apenas era medía noche, iba a ser una larga velada.

.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día llegaba puntual a Nerima, el sol había asomado pero sin calentar suficiente, el despertador de Akane sonó en su escritorio y ella lo miró durante unos segundos antes de estirar sus piernas e ir a apagárlo.

\- bueno...- dio un bostezo profundo y largo- a comenzar el día- realmente tenía menos energías que nunca pero decidió que debía hacer su rutina completa para sentirse mejor.

.-.-.

Akane se estaba poniendo las calcetas después de la más larga mañana, pero le consoló el hecho del pronto desayuno, ya tenía mucha hambre, así que terminada de arreglar, bajo al comedor, donde ya estaba Kasumi y Nodoka, ambas hablaban como viejas amigas, pero al verla llegar, ambas callaron ante su cara que denotaba el nulo descanso.

\- Akane cariño te encuentras bien- preguntó con preocupación

\- mejor que nunca tía- dijo con orgullo

\- hermana... si no te sientes bien, o si...-

\- ya dije que estoy bien Kasumi, olvide algo, puedes servirme el desayuno mientras por favor- dijo levantándose de la mesa

\- si... claro...- Akane subió las escaleras

\- creo que Ranma se ve un poco mejor que Akane, pero esta pelea los va terminar deshaciendo a los dos- comentó Nodoka antes de beber su té, Kasumi asistió.

Akane no fue a su cuarto, entró al de Nabiki y aprovechando que tenían un tono de piel muy parecido, usó sus cosméticos y cubrió lo mejor que pudo, dada su poca experiencia con el maquillaje, su falta de sueño.

.-.-.-.

Ranma estaba ya en la entrada de la escuela, estaba ansioso porque llegara la cocinera, era hora de arreglar cuentas, esto había pasado los limites, estaba enojado, no sabía con quien lo estaba más, con Ukyo por engañarlo, con Akane por ignorarlo, por ser tan obcecada, y por gritarle ayer sin contemplaciones (aun que en el fondo sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso), o consigo mismo por ser tan idiota, lastima que ese día la muchacha de la espátula, no se presentó a clases. Justo cuando iba a ir a buscarla, Akane apareció, caminaba a paso lento platicando con otra chica que si mal no recordaba pertenecía al equipo de gimnasia. Tendo de hecho se veía tranquila, aunque había algo en su apariencia que la hacía verse un poco fuera de lo normal.

\- Akane, quiero que hablemos- le dijo tan pronto como la vio pasar por el portón pero ella lo ignoró.

\- Akane... ¡¿que estas sorda?!- la chica lo miró con mala cara y decidiendo evitar una escena a esas horas de la mañana se despidió de la otra niña y esperó a que él hablara.

\- sobre lo de ayer, quiero que sepas que no es mi culpa-

\- ya te dije que no me interesa-

\- Akane no puedes ponerte tan pesada, te dije que lo arreglaría, y si lo que quieres es una disculpa, esta bien... lo... lo... sien... lo siento- dijo por fin

\- pues que convincente disculpa- dijo aun molesta, su disculpa ni siquiera sonaba sincera.

\- y ahí vamos de nuevo- habló con el seño fruncido- yo estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas y tú no pones de tú parte-

\- mira Ranma, se va a hacer tarde, me voy a clases- intentó darse la vuelta

\- ¡oye no hemos terminado!- él la sostuvo del brazo cuando un estudiante de primer año que Ranma conocía muy bien gracias a que cuando ocasionalmente jugaban futbol, el muchachito parecía admirarlo mucho y se desvivía por estar en su equipo, uno de esos niños que lo trataban como si fuera un ídolo.

\- Buenos días superior Saotome, superior Pequeña- dijo inclinándose casi en noventa grados, Ranma primero estupefacto, luego tomó al pobre incauto del uniforme y lo alzo sobre el suelo.

\- ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!-

\- de... de... que habla... superior Saotome...-

\- ¡Ranma suéltalo!- exigió Akane

\- ¡¿porqué llamas así a mi prometida?!-

\- yo... usted...- el muchacho tartamudea sin poder emitir una respuesta del susto

\- ¡Ranma bájalo ahora! ¡esto no tiene que ver con él! ¡bájalo ahora! ¡yo voy a explicarte!- Ranma con mucho recelo lo bajo

\- gra...gracias... superior Pe... Tendo- y con eso salió corriendo

\- ¡quieres explicármelo!-

\- es muy simple en realidad, ¿recuerdas que le dijiste a Ukyo que podía llamarme así?- dijo tratando de parecer tranquila

\- ¡¿eso que tiene que ver?!- impaciente Ranma cada vez estaba más rojo

\- ¡ella hizo un comentario que provocó que el "pequeña" pasara a ser de dominio publico!-

\- ¡¿qué?!-

\- ¡pues eso, que ya todos me llaman así!-

\- ¡¿y porqué no haces nada?!-

\- ¡¿crees que no quiero?!, ¡¿crees que me gusta que crean que es mi apodo de "guerrera"?! ¡ES LO MÁS RIDÍCULO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA!-

\- ¡¿porque rayos creerían algo como eso?-

\- ¡porque piensan que tú lo elegiste! y pensándolo bien... ¡si, así fue!-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no!- Akane levantó una ceja con incredulidad- bueno si fui yo, ¡pero solo yo puedo usarlo!-

\- ¡ja!- se burlo ella - ¡eso díselo a toda la escuela!- Ranma se quedó quieto imaginándose a si mismo frente a toda la escuela exclamando "Ella es mi pequeña, solo yo puedo llamarla así", y los nervios lo invadieron dejándolo aun más tieso.

\- yo... amm... bueno...-

\- como lo imaginaba- se dio la vuelta caminando hacía el edificio- cobarde-

\- ¡iré a hablar con Ukyo!, ¡esto se arregla para hoy!- gritó a su espalda, ella lo volteó a ver y parecía muy, muy enojada.

\- ¡¿y quieres que ella lo resuelva?!- sacó su mazo y perdiendo la paciencia...- ¡Eres un poco hombre!- y lo mandó a volar- miedoso...- entró a clases y esperó no verlo en todo el día.

.-.

Ranma cayó en un lugar lejano, donde nunca había estado antes, eso hizo que perdiera mucho tiempo descifrando el camino de regreso.

Luego de algunas horas llegó al restaurante de Ukyo y para su desgracia, estaba cerrado, intentó tocar, pero nadie abrió, luego fue por la puerta trasera y fue el mismo resultado. Decidió esperar sobre el techo.

.-.-.-.

A la hora de la salida de la escuela Akane estaba más que agotada, deseaba tirarse en el mismísimo suelo y tomar una siesta de veinte horas, pero el orgullo la mantenía de pie (además del miedo a dormir), lo que no se había mantenido era su improvisado maquillaje y los círculos alrededor de los ojos ya eran evidentes.

El día pasó con lentitud, Ranma no consiguió hablar con Ukyo, Akane tampoco consiguió descansar y la familia no sabía que pasaba con los jóvenes, y el resumen básicamente era: Akane ignoró a Ranma el resto del día, después de la cena Ranma intentó colarse al cuarto de su prometida... no lo logró, Akane no durmió por tercera noche consecutiva, y Ranma al parecer había desarrollado cierta "alergia" al futon porque la espalda lo molestaba más de lo que quisiera.

.-.-.

El día jueves comenzó en la ciudad...

\- Tía...-

\- ¿qué pasa querida?-

\- ¿usted cree, que el pleito de Ranma y Akane dure mucho tiempo?-

\- pues también quisiera saberlo...- dijo apagando la mecha que alimentaba la sartén para mirar a Kasumi, ambas se dieron una mirada cansada y las dos volvieron a lo que hacían.

\- Buenos días, ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?- dijo Nabiki entrando en la cocina

\- empezaré a servirte, ¿comes aquí o en el comedor?- pregunto Kasumi

\- aquí, hoy no cuento con mucho tiempo-

\- has estado saliendo de casa muy temprano desde que entraste en el universidad- comentó Nodoka

\- si, pero en realidad no me importa, lo único que extraño es desayunar con los tortolos, ya no tengo muchas oportunidades de divertirme con ellos, una pena...- dijo ya comiendo pero con una cara, que quien no la conociera diría que realmente estaba apesumbrada.

\- Nabiki hermana, eso no esta bien-

\- vamos Kasumi, tienes que reconocer que si yo estuviera más tiempo con esos dos, ya les habría sacado información de porque últimamente tienen montada una guerra campal, y ahora que solo llegó un día a la semana temprano a casa, no tengo tiempo suficiente para averiguaciones, aunque si les interesa mucho por una módica cantidad podría hacer un pequeño espació en mi apretada agenda-

\- Nabiki, nada de averiguaciones-

\- ya, ya, solo bromeo hermana, pero por si las dudas ya sabes como contactarme- guiñó el ojo a las mujeres y terminó el resto de su comida en silencio, revisando su nueva agenda. Diez minutos después agradeció la comida y se retiró.

\- Creo que Nabiki puede ser muy divertida-

\- lo se... pero a veces puede ser un problema- mencionó Kasumi recordando de lo que era capaz su hermana

\- no se tú Kasumi, pero a mi me dan ganas de pagar por sus servicios si esos dos no se arreglan pronto- dijo u poco en broma- esos dos niños cada vez se ven más demacrados- preocupada siguió en lo suyo

\- si...- con eso último la señorita Tendo salió de la cocina.

\- vaya...- dijo para si misma- esperó que pronto se arreglen las cosas, Akane sin dormir, mi Ranma sin dormir bien, y todo este asunto lo tienen más secreto que el asunto de la cama compartida... y que bueno que Nabiki este ocupada, porque Ranma no disimula nada querer regresar al colchón de su prometida...- esto último provocó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Las cavilaciones de Nodoka se vieron interrumpidas por unos pasos - Ranma, hijo ¿porqué tan apresurado?-

\- Buenos días madre, hoy necesito salir temprano-

\- te serviré el desayuno- Ranma desayunó muy rápido luego salió de la casa Tendo con premura - ¡Oh Ranma es tan varonil!- suspiró para si misma y volvió a lo suyo

.-.-.

Akane llegó puntual a la escuela, se había saltado el desayuno con tal de no oír interrogatorios, recibió los saludos usuales de esos últimos días, y llegó al salón, se sentía extremadamente cansada, se dejo caer sobre el pupitre y de no ser por que sintió una mano en su hombro hubiera empezado a dormitar de nuevo.

\- Akane ¿estas bien?-

\- si, si... estoy bien...- dijo levantando su cabeza del escritorio

\- ¿en verdad Akane?- insistió Yuka

\- ¡qué si!- al ver la cara de su amiga agregó- lo siento, solo no he dormido bien-

\- ¡Buenos días chicas!- habló Sayuri llegado

\- ¡Sayuri, no grites!- Sayuri se quedo muda, Yuka negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no discutiera

\- lo... siento...- dijo dudosa, Akane la vio algo incomoda y se sintió culpable

\- no... perdóname a mi... tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza-

\- tal vez...- dijo con cuidado Yuka- podrías ir a la enfermería, si dices que te sienes mal, te dejarán descansar-

\- no, así estoy bien- y con eso dieron por terminada la conversación

.-.-.

Ranma llegó al restaurante de Ukyo y aun estaba cerrado a esa hora de la mañana, se recargo en un poste a esperar que ella saliera para ir a la escuela, llevaba ya mucho rato, y aunque no tenía reloj estaba seguro que las clases ya habrían empezado, decidió esperar más, si no iba a la escuela, era usual que la chica abriera el restauran y dado que el día anterior había estado cerrado, era si o si que abría hoy, Ukyo nunca se daba el lujo de tener su negocio cerrado por dos días consecutivos.

Después de un rato se acercó al cristal de la ventana a ver si veía algo de movimiento a dentro, y en eso estaba cuando oyó una voz que se dirigía a él.

\- joven si lo que usted busca es comer en el restaurante de la señorita Ukyo, le aviso que eso no va a ser posible, ayer salió de viaje-

\- ¿que?... ¿de viaje?... ¿y usted como sabe?- preguntó el chico observando a un hombre mayor que sostenía la mano de una niña de preescolar

\- mi nieta y yo pasamos por aquí a diario y ayer vimos a la señorita Ukyo salir con una mochila al hombro, cuando la saludamos le pregunte si iba de viaje, ella dijo que si- El señor sintió que jalaban de su pantalón - ¡oh, es cierto, se nos hará tarde para la escuela!- y con eso siguieron andando.

.-.-.

\- ¡Tendo!, si no le interesa mi clase, puede salir- Akane supo que eso no era una sugerencia, se levanto lentamente y salió del salón, el maestro al ver la apariencia decaída de la chica (a pesar del maquillaje que ella había tomado prestado), no le pidió que cargara baldes de agua.

Akane de pie en el pasillo, pensó que en parte era bueno, no había prestado atención en toda la clase, ni tampoco en las anteriores, su mente divagaba y divagaba en otros lugares, cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poner atención, no entendía nada, y si no era lo anterior empezaba a dormitar, su cerebro no quería cooperar hoy.

.-.-.-.

Ranma llegó a la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, estaba tratando de resolver como parar por si mismo el problema con el apodo de Akane, tenía que ser rápido y que no lo dejara en evidencia.

Para llegar a su salón atravesó el área de primero y segundo grado donde recibió varios saludos, no por nada era uno de los superiores más populares. En eso estaba cuando vio que el chico del día anterior al verlo, corría despavorido a esconderse detrás de la puerta de un salón, fue cuando considero que realmente ese muchacho un poco enclenque nunca en su vida hubiese hecho algo para enfadarlo porque era su más fiel admirador, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

\- oye... tú- hablo parándose en la entrada del salón

\- ¡superior Saotome que bueno que nos visita!- saludaba una chica que venía con grupo de niñas, sin importarles que él no se dirigía a ellas

\- ¡superior Saotome cualquier cosa que necesite solo...- hablo otra, pero se vio interrumpida, y no solo ella quedo en silencio, sino todas callaron al ver como Ranma las miraba fríamente y con un movimiento les indicaba que se quitaran del camino

\- ¡oye tú, sal de ahí ahora!- dijo al que se encontraba detrás de la puerta

\- ¡¿él?!- preguntaron a coro las chiquillas, veían casi con repudio el otro muchacho, quien tembloroso salía de su escondite

\- ¿tu nombre?- dijo Ranma

\- Sa... Sato ... Atsu...-

\- ¡dilo ya!-

\- Sato Atsushi señor- dijo muy rápido de los nervios.

\- sígueme Sato- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el otro lo siguió bajo la atenta mirada de todos los grupos de primer año

\- apuesto quinientos yens a que lo golpea- dijo un chico cuando los vio desaparecer

\- pues búscate otro con quien apostar porque yo también estoy seguro de que lo golpea- respondió otro.

.-.-.

Ranma había llevado al indefenso muchacho cerca de la piscina, al ser una época fría nadie pasaba por ahí.

\- su... superior... yo... sobre el otro día... yo no quise... no pretendía... no sabía-

\- silencio, ¿quien te dijo que podías llamar así a mi prometida?- dijo dándole la espalda, Sato moría de miedo, de no ser así hubiese notado que Ranma estaba pensativo, no enojado.

\- lo dicen todos señor y como se dice que el nombre de guerrera se lo escogió usted, nadie cree que pueda molestarlo-

\- lo que quiero saber es, quien específicamente te dijo a ti eso-

\- bueno...- el chico no sabía si hablar o no, que tal y mataba al incauto, eso se quedaría en su conciencia

\- ¡dilo!-

\- ¡fue un alumno de segundo año, es miembro del club de admiradores de la superior Tendo!- soltó rápido y cubriéndose con los brazos, no fuera a ser que le diera un golpe

\- ¿¡club de admiradores?!, ¡¿que club de admiradores?!- dijo tomándolo de la solapa

\- yo... no...- el chico temblaba por sobre el suelo

\- ¿no pertenecerás a él verdad?- amenazó

\- ¡no, no!, ¡usted tiene mi lealtad superior!- Ranma lo soltó, el otro volvió a respirar

\- escucha Sato de ahora en adelante te encargaras de advertirle a todo al que oigas referirse de esa manera a mi prometida, que no puede hacerlo, o se ganará una paliza mía, sea quien sea ¿entendido?-

\- esta bien...- decía sorprendido

\- otra cosa, quiero que averigües quien diablos forma parte de ese estúpido club, quien es su líder y quien lo formó-

\- ¡pero ellos me golpearan!- exclamó asustado, él era un escuálido que a duras penas jugaba futbol.

\- escucha Sato, tú haces esto por mi, y yo mismo te daré clases particulares de artes marciales, que dices, serás tan popular como yo- dijo en tono arrogante

\- ¡¿en serio?!-

\- claro, te doy mi palabra-

\- ¡entonces acepto!- Sato pensó en que pronto se parecería a su ídolo, pero el muchacho no se detuvo a pensar que para cundo le diera dichas clases, ya habría recibido muchas palizas.

.-.-.

Pequeña, pequeña y pequeña, Ranma ya no sabía que hacer con tanta gente diciéndole así a su prometida, a los tarados podía golpearlos (cosa que había hecho varias veces ese día...) pero a las chicas como las detenía, de ninguna manera haría una confrontación con ellas, quienes no lo decían con segundas intenciones, no tenía el valor de ir y decir algo como: "disculpe señorita no puede llamar así a mi prometida, solo yo puedo, se que me entiende, gracias", ¡lo suyo eran los golpes!.

Aquel día Ranma decidió (para salvaguardar un poco su orgullo) que no intentaría hablar con Akane o colarse a su habitación, la muy tonta seguía muy enojada y no le dirigía la palabra, mejor así, de esa forma (por ahora) se ahorraba sus quejas, y siendo realista, mientras no diera con el paradero de Ukyo no sabía como proceder (como buen idiota-cobarde, según palabras de Akane).

Akane por su lado, si no había caído aun al suelo era porque había cambiado sus dotación de dulces a una de bebidas energéticas, ella en su vida había tomado nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando más cansada se había sentido entrenando, y ahora ahí estaba ella, lista para pasar otra noche en vela, con una bebida en una mano y un nuevo libro en la otra, esperando que la historia del boxeador y la monja la hiciera olvidar su sueño por cuarta noche consecutiva.

La casa Tendo por fin quedo en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.

Akane ya no aguantaba ni su alma, ese día, al igual que el día anterior, no salió a correr y tardó más de diez minutos en hacer que su cuerpo se moviera, además no lograba que su mente enfocara en algo, ni siquiera en las labores más sencillas, por lo que no se dio cuenta, por ejemplo, que había lavado dos veces su cabello, o que hizo al menos tres intentos por ponerse el uniforme, ya que en las dos primeras veces se lo había puesto al revés, o que una cuadra después de salir de su casa tuvo que regresar ya que había salido en pantuflas. Aquel día también salió de casa sin desayunar, escapando así de las preguntas que la familia tenía para ella.

Ranma por su parte y como en los últimos días había ido temprano al restauran de Ukyo pero seguía cerrado, así que sin más que hacer decidió ir a la escuela, durante el camino le dio vueltas al asunto del sobrenombre pero no llego a ninguna solución. El enojo lo estaba sobre pasando, sabía a conciencia que el error había sido de él, pero habían ciertos detalles que lo tenían al borde, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Akane lo hubiese "echado" de la habitación, más aun de "la cama" y ahora sentía que el futon no era una opción en su vida (pobrecito, nótese el sarcasmo), además la muchacha parecía que ya no lo necesitaba con respecto a su "pequeño" problema de pesadillas, y eso era aun peor, si Akane pensaba que se desharía del él así como así estaba muy equivocada... claro todo por tener una cama donde dormir, no vaya a creerse que era por que extrañaba tener ese pequeño cuerpo acurrucado con el suyo con esas posiciones tan extrañas en las que Akane dormía y aun así mantener la cabeza sobre su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con ese pelo azulado y oloroso a jazmín y coco, tampoco extrañaba el blanco brazo que rodeaba su torso noche a noche o la delicada mano que delineaba sus costillas en la inconsciencia, mucho menos añoraba pasar su propio brazo por debajo de aquel cuerpecillo y descansar su mano en el delicado hombro en el que a diario dibujaba los huesos de la clavícula más sexy que jamás hubiese visto. No extrañaba esperar a oír su respiración acompasada para verla dormir, o acurrucarse él mismo contra ella en el hueco de su cuello. Y lo que menos extrañaba era, que cuando esporádicamente se despertaba primero que ella, le daba un beso en la frente antes de que se diese cuenta; tampoco hacerle burla por lo torpe que era y ponerle trampas alevosas para que la chica cayera sobre su cuerpo al brincarlo para salir de la cama y terminar jugando. No, definitivamente, no extrañaba nada de eso (inserte aquí más sarcasmo).

\- estúpida Akane-

.-.-.

Akane caminaba a la escuela y a pesar de no apurar el paso, sabía que ya iba más que tarde. De pronto comenzó a tallarse los ojos del sueño, no ponía atención por donde caminaba y cuando quito la mano de su cara, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se asustó un poco, sin embargo se tranquilizo al hacérsele conocido un estudio de fotografía que sabía que estaba cerca del centro de Nerima, aun así su cerebro estaba tan desconectado que estúpidamente no sabía como hacer el camino de regreso.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo tratando de encontrar la ruta correcta para ir a su casa o a la escuela, a estas alturas ya daba igual; en eso estaba cuando oyó demasiado cerca el claxon de un camión, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos...

Sintió como de pronto su cuerpo impactaba contra el suelo y un cuerpo caía junto con ella... alguien la había salvado, por algunos minutos su sueño se fue del susto.

-¡Akane ser tonta!- le reclamó su heroína

\- Lo... lo sien...- comenzó la chica aun en shock

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡La calle no es para jugar!- grito el hombre enojado desde su camión antes de retomar su camino

\- lo siento de verdad...- susurró Akane mientras tomaba la mano que Shampoo le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse

\- tienes que ser más cuidadosa, ahora menos que nunca le conviene a Shampoo que mueras... - susurrando lo último para si misma y fue cuando pudo apreciar a Akane de cerca - No te ves para nada bien...-

\- es que no he dormido... muchas gracias Shampoo, de no ser por ti...-

\- de nada... mi abuela me obligaría a casarme con Airen en el momento que nos viéramos libre de Tendo, no conviene...- Akane pareció sorprendida- es decir... ahora somos amigas ¿no?- trató de corregir, a la de pelo corto pareció darle un poco de gracia

\- olvídalo... como sea me salvaste, muchas gracias- le sonrió sinceramente e hizo una ligera reverencia

\- bueno Akane, Shampoo debe irse, mucho trabajo- ella cruzó la calle, levanto la bici que hubiese sido olvidada instantes atrás y se dispuso a seguir

\- ¡espera!- cuando vio que tenía su atención continuó hablando - ¿puedo regresar contigo?...- pareció sonrojarse antes de continuar - es que no sé... donde estoy...- la china pareció pensarlo por un momento, consideró que estaba trabajando, que no le gustaban las interrupciones, que la chica representaría un retraso en su día y que por supuesto Akane no era su compañía favorita, sin embargo, le convenía tenerla cerca.

\- bien...- dijo un poco desganada - pero primero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas

\- gracias- dijo antes de seguirla

\- eres demasiado lenta- refunfuño metros más adelante

\- yo lo... ¡ah!- antes de terminar de hablar, Shampoo, ignorando las ganas que tenía de abandonarla allí, la jaló de la ropa para subirla al vehiculo en la parrilla de atrás, agregada por sus hermanas hace algunas semanas.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿alguien ha visto a Akane?- entró Ranma preguntando al salón, ya era la hora del almuerzo, mejor para él.

Las chicas parecieron mirarlo medio feo, y siguieron con lo suyo, ellas no sabían a ciencia cierta porque los prometidos estaban peleados, pero a sus ojos Ranma tenía la culpa y como buenas amigas de Tendo estaban "de su lado"

\- ella no vino a la escuela hoy- dijo Daisuke a un lado suyo contestando su pregunta

\- pensamos que tú nos dirías si estaba enferma o...-

\- maldición...- con eso salió del salón a buscarla por la escuela, dejando a sus amigos con las palabras en la boca.

.-.-.

\- ¡superior Saotome! ¡superior Saotome!- gritó el buen Sato, mientras corría hacía él al verlo cerca del gimnasio

\- ahora no Sato, no tengo tiempo-

\- ¡es que es sobre el club de la superior Ten...- antes de que acabara de hablar Ranma volteo a verlo dispuesto a oír toda la información

.-.-.

Shampoo y Akane llegaban al Nekohaten, dos horas más tarde de lo que planeaba la amazona en un principio.

\- ¡Shampo! ¡estaba tan preocupado por ti mi amor!- gritó Mouse al oír la puerta de entrada abrirse y correr hacía ella.

\- ¡oh cállate pato!- refunfuñó apartándolo del camino y sentándose en una silla - ve y tráeme otras zapatillas- ordenó mientras se quitaba el par que traía de las cuales la derecha estaba rota, al ver el zapato Mouse se dio cuenta que su pantorrilla estaba raspada y un costado de su ropa estaba sucio

\- pero... ¿qué paso amor?-

\- de verdad lo siento Shampoo...- el muchacho volteó a la entrada y fue cuando por fin notó que Akane estaba ahí

\- ya... ya... ¡Mouse mis zapatillas!- reclamó y Mouse desapareció al instante para cumplir la orden.

Menos de un minuto después el chico había regresado, y analizaba a las chicas de pies a cabeza, probablemente se hubiese lanzado sobre Akane de no ser porque Shampoo no parecía realmente enojada y Tendo se notaba apenada, no eras signos de que se hubiesen peleado y la chica hubiera querido lastimar a la amazona.

\- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó el muchacho de nuevo

\- fue mi culpa... me estaba quedando dormida...- mencionó la de pelo corto

\- ¿cómo?- sin entender, observó el aspecto de Akane quien tenía parte del uniforme lleno de tierra y tenía raspones en uno de sus antebrazos

\- que la chica Tendo no conforme con que la traía de vuelta en mi bicicleta, gritó y estremeció cuando veníamos a medio camino, hizo que perdiera el control de la bici y nos caímos de ella-

\- pero... ¿estas bien cariño?, ¿quieres que cure...-

\- ya basta Mouse no te pongas de empalagoso, ve a terminar tus labores a la cocina ya casi abrimos, Mouse llevarse las bolsas de compras-

\- si querida- en un rápido movimiento fue y le planto un beso en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Shampoo le diera un ligero manotazo que no le causo ningún daño, Akane sintió ternura por la escena poco común

\- Akane borrar esa sonrisa-

\- si, perdón...- dijo yéndose a sentar en la silla junto a ella - siento haberte causado tantos problemas-

\- dijiste que no has dormido-

\- si... ya llevo un tiempo... como sea, creo que es hora de irme a casa...- mencionó mirando el reloj, a esa hora ya habrían empezado las clases después del almuerzo, ya no tenía caso. Se levantó de la mesa con la intención de poner atención en su camino y no perderse de nuevo, lo cual sería patético.

\- ¡espera!- se levantó también - ¿Akane haber pensado en el asunto de Shampoo?- preguntó en voz baja mirando en dirección a la cocina, asegurándose que Mouse no estuviera cerca

\- mmm... sobre eso...-

\- Shampoo te ha demostrado su amistad-

\- lo sé... pero las cosas con Ranma han empeorado...-

\- ¿cómo?-

\- A él se le ocurrió contarle todo a Ukyo, absolutamente todo- Shampoo maldijo su mala suerte, bien, tal vez aun podía intentar algo de todos modos

\- Akane no verse muy bien, tal vez haga bien hablar de sus sentimientos- dijo a riesgo de aburrirse en el proceso

\- me siento como un harapo- dijo sin ganas

\- creo que deberías tomarlo con calma Akane, porque te ves peor que un harapo...-

\- ella estaba celosa como tu dijiste...- la chica empezó casi si darse cuenta a hablar, no es tampoco que Shampoo fuese su confidente más fiel, pero por lo menos, por esta vez, estaba segura que estaba de su lado y además no tendría que contarle los pormenores, puesto que esos ya los sabía - él muy idiota no quería problemas - suspiró y volvió a sentarse, Shampoo hizo lo mismo

\- ¿crees que ella hará algo en tu contra?-

\- no lo sé... aun así, no me hace nada de gracia que sepa cual es mi peor punto débil...- Akane pensó por un momento, y casi sorprendida hablo -Shampoo tú debes de saber... ayúdame...-

\- - ¿ayudarte...? /¿y ahora qué...?/- pensó

\- Lo que me hicieron tus hermanas, tu abuela dijo que se me pasaría pronto, y hasta ahora tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo, pesadillas donde no solo mi familia muere, hay demasiada sangre y saña, la veo, sueños donde incluso yo los mato- a Akane tenía los ojos cristalizados de impotencia, Shampoo entonces sintió verdadera compasión por ella, recordaba cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años y a una de las amazonas se le había ocurrido hacer un experimento bastante parecido al que habían hecho las gemelas, solo que en ese caso era más "grave", porque se había hecho de amazona a amazona, la chica fue expulsada del pueblo por 3 años, si la mujer victima moría sería expulsada definitivamente, si la mujer lograba superarlo, luego de los 3 años volvería a ser aceptada en la jerarquía más baja por deshonra, Shampoo no volvió a ver a esa mujer.

\- lo... siento Akane...- fue lo único que dijo

\- ¿en verdad no hay alguna manera de pararlas?-

\- no que Shampoo sepa, pero... ha pasado tiempo y Akane no parece una desquiciada...- por no decir "sigue viva" - eso significa que Akane encontró algo que esta mitigando el mal, no es así- Akane se puso totalmente roja- y por la cara significa que tiene que ver con Airen- la muchacha no presto atención al "Airen" y miraba sus manos. - ¿verdad?-

\- bueno... veras... él...-

\- puedes confiar en Shampoo- que más daba ya, se resignó Shampoo mentalmente rodando los ojos aprovechando que Tendo no la miraba

\- Ranma dormía conmigo... ¡pero no pienses cosas raras! ¡solo me hacía compañía!- dijo enseguida

\- ¿dormía?...- dijo con cara picara pero no indagando más sobre eso

\- no después de lo que pasó... pero sabes, aun con Ranma durmiendo conmigo, a veces, tengo pesadillas, pero son pesadillas que en el fondo de mi inconsciente sé que no son reales, no se sienten reales, después solo el vacío, todo queda en blanco, y cuando despierto... no lo recuerdo, como pasaría con un sueño normal, el resto del tiempo no sueño nada-

\- ¿Y... que pasa si no esta Airen?-

\- vivo el infierno...-

\- por eso... no has dormido...- Akane solo asistió - ¿hace cuanto?-

\- cuatro noches...- Shampoo miró a la chica frente a ella, y sintió pena al verla encorvada, con ojeras y muy pálida, además cuando iban en la bicicleta, el grito que había dado Akane, había sido desgarrador

\- tal vez pueda ayudar-

\- ¿hay forma de...-

\- no... pero tengo algo...- la chica se levantó y se fue a la planta alta de la casa, minutos después regreso con algo en las manos, cuando volvió a sentarse Akane pudo ver una bolsa de tela de donde sacó una sola hoja de color rojo muy intenso

\- ¿qué... qué es eso...?-

\- es una hoja de planta china, es la última que queda, pero es suficiente-

\- agradezco tu interés, pero sabes, no soy partidaria de esas cosas mágicas amazonas-

\- esto no es magia, solo da energía-

\- ¿energía?- interesada la escuchó

\- esto me lo daba mi abuela en la apoca de entrenamiento, así no parábamos-

\- ¿crees que me sirva?-

\- si, pero debo advertirte, efecto solo dura máximo 15 horas, y Akane sentirlo al instante- Akane lo pensó con cuidado, pero a estas alturas no tenía muchas opciones - no sirve de nada que hagas mucho o poco durante el día, si ahorrar o no energía, el efecto termina bruscamente-

\- es decir, no importa si me la paso acostada o si me pongo a saltar como loca, será absolutamente igual-

\- si, ser tu decisión si la tomas o no- dijo poniendo la hoja sobre la mesa, la de melena corta alargo la mano lentamente, justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la hoja una voz la interrumpió

\- querida, ¿quieres que les traiga... pero Shampoo, ¿qué están haciendo?- cuestionó al ver la hoja, Akane alejó su mano - esa cosa... esa cosa es...-

\- ella sabe lo que es Mouse, ya se lo expliqué-

\- pero es horrible...-

\- ¿horrible?- Tendo miró a Shampoo

\- ya se lo expliqué pato tonto-

\- yo lo he usado solo una vez, y después de que termina el efecto, te cuesta el doble de esfuerzo recuperar la energía-

\- eso es por que Mouse es un débil que no aguanta nada, Shampoo nunca tuvo problemas-

\- Shampoo... ¿y si me pasa como a Mouse?-

\- por eso decirte que es tu elección- Akane lo pensó de nuevo, y al estar con su mirada fija en la hoja, al querer regresar su mirada a Shampoo, vio todo borroso, luego su vista se obscureció por completo, unos segundos después, su visión regresó a la normalidad, el cansancio le estaba ganando; con eso terminó de decidir, alargo la mano, tomó la hoja y la puso en su boca.

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.

Aclaraciones

\- La frase "de su cosecha", por si alguien no la conoce, es cuando alguien le agrega detalles a algo, detalles que generalmente son innecesarios y falsos para su conveniencia.

\- "teléfono descompuesto" se refiere a un juego donde una frase pasa de oido a oido y al final dicha frase esta completamente distorsionada, por si alguien no suele usar este termino.

\- "Ganar puntos", es cuando te portas bien con alguien para quedar bien con ella

\- Por si hay duda, dormir y dormitar, son cosas diferentes, básicamente, dormitar es cuando estas en un sueño muy poco profundo y regularmente eres conciente aun de lo que te rodea; dormir es más profundo, estas en la inconciencia.

\- En esta parte del fic se menciona mucho los clubes en los que Akane tiene participación, todo esta basado en diferentes capítulos de la serie, no me lo he inventado, por si se lo preguntaban xD.

\- Cuando Akane menciona el libro sobre el boxeador y la monja, hace referencia a otro trabajo de Takahashi Rumiko llamado "One Pound Gospel"

\- La bicicleta de Shampoo me parece que no lleva parrilla, pero para fines del fic, he agregado una, solo por si les causaba "conflicto" LOL

.-.-.-

N/A

Hola, y pues aquí tienen una parte más de este fic, espero haya estado ya más interesante que la anterior, a mi personalmente, me encanto escribir la parte donde Ranma piensa en lo que "no extraña".

Ya en el siguiente capitulo estará el desenlace, por lo tanto se resolverán todos los conflictos, ¿recuerdan lo del efecto bola de nieve?, aquí solo hace más que incrementar su tamaño.

Otra cosa es que ya vimos un poco del mundo de los sueños de Akane, también este tema será desarrollado un poco más, digamos que la cosa se pondrá más "obscura".

Espero le haya gustado esta actualización, y les agradezco como siempre el apoyo que me dan; saben, en el capítulo anterior no incluí algunos nombres, lo siento soy bastante torpe y no me di cuenta que había otra pagina en la sección de reviews ¡gomen!, pero los dejo por aquí, así que gracias especialmente a:  
\- Haro Adrianne (cap1)  
\- Haruhi Saotome (cap1)  
\- niemib (cap1)  
\- MarcelaRomero752 (cap1)  
\- Afrika (cap1)  
\- AbiTaisho (cap1)

\- Haruhi Saotome (si, de nuevo gracias)  
\- nancyricoleon  
\- Akai27  
\- SHOJORANKO  
\- Alexa  
\- Lenna0813  
\- Leexa Martinez  
\- Guest  
\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del cibermundo.

AkaneMiiya.


	4. Capítulo IV

Pequeña

-Capítulo IV-

.-.-.-

Akane sintió el sabor extremadamente amargo, luego terminó de tragarla, al instante todo le dio vueltas y perdió la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos y Mouse estaba sosteniéndola, al parecer solo se había "perdido" unos segundos

\- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico

\- eso creo...-

\- tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando, dale algunos minutos... y tú...- Shampoo se dirigió Mouse - ven aquí, ella ya esta bien...- dijo mientras alargaba su mano, lo tomaba de la manga de la tunica y lo jalaba a su lado bruscamente; Akane sonrió, a todas luces parecían celos - ayuda si Akane se levanta a caminar- ella lo hizo, algunos momentos después sintió como si estuviera lista para correr un maratón, se sorprendió y sonrió casi con ganas de saltar de la alegría

\- funciona... ¡esto en verdad funciona!-

.-.-.

Ranma después de la escuela de donde no se pudo escapar, regresaba a casa presuroso, no había visto a Akane en todo el día, por lo menos no tenía ningún presentimiento extraño, lo cual significaba que ella estaba bien; por un lado estaba enfadado, pero por el otro, tal vez y solo tal vez, ella estaba sin muchas ganas o energía porque finalmente necesitaba de él, como él de... la cama... claro. Un punto extra a su humor era que Sato le había dado muy buena información.

.-.

El chico de ojos azules llegó al dojo, ni siquiera se molestó en ir hasta la puerta de entrada, solamente saltó la barda, quedando de pie justo frente al salón de entrenamiento, de donde salía sonido

\- ¡iyaaa!, ¡haaaaa!- Ranma caminó lento hasta asomarse por la puerta corrediza del lugar, desde donde pudo ver como Akane entrenaba arduamente, lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra.

El muchacho quedo estático por un memento, él, que había estado quebrándose la cabeza durante toda la mañana, tratando de resolver todos los problemas y ella allí, entrenando, mientras él se quedaba encerrado en la escuela.

\- hola A-KA-Ne- deletreó a propósito para llamar su atención

\- ¡oh! ¡hola Ranma!- dijo ella con fingido buen humor deteniendo su entrenamiento - ¿qué te trae por aquí?- puso su mejor cara

\- es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti ¡¿porque no fuiste a la escuela?!-

\- bueno...- dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa en cara, balanceando la toalla en la mano- pensé que sería bueno un... cambio...- inventó

\- ¿un cambio? ¿acaso estas loca?-

\- claro que no- su expresión perdió un poco de humor - como sea Ranma no es tu asunto, no seas entrometido-

\- ¿entrometido? ¡¿entrometido?! ¡yo he estado como loco tratando de arreglar los problemas que tenemos para que tu estés de "vacaciones" aquí en casa!-

\- ¡problemas en los que TÚ me metiste!, ¡no trates de hacerme culpable!- le gritó exasperada por fin, saliendo del lugar mientras él la seguía de cerca

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane regresa aquí! ¡no he terminado de hablar contigo!-

\- ¡pues yo si!-

\- ¡niña boba! ¡no me des la espalda! ¡no puedes escapar de esto solo evitándome!- estirándose tomó el brazo de la muchacha para que volteara a verlo, la familia salió de diferentes lugares de la casa para ver que pasaba

\- ¡Exacto! ¡no puedo escapar! ¡todos en la escuela me llaman de esa manera tan estúpida! ¡¿y gracias a quien?! ¡a Ukyo! ¡a quien le diste la forma para burlarse de mi! ¡y no conforme con eso le contaste sobre mi problema de sueños! ¡no! ¡claro que no puedo escapar! ¡por más que quiera hacerlo no puedo! ¡así que solo espero que ella no intente meterse conmigo de nuevo sobre esto! ¡porque de ser así no me va a importar lo MUCHO que te "preocupe" o cuanto quieras interferir porque ella se enterará de lo que es capaz Akane Tendo!- gritó exasperada

\- yo... Akane yo...-

\- ¡tú! ¡tú! ¡tú!... siempre se trata de ti...- terminó decepcionada - al parecer tampoco puedo escapar de ti... ¿verdad?... solo déjame en paz ¿quieres? ya hiciste suficiente- terminó yéndose y perdiéndose lentamente escaleras arriba.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido sin poder moverse de su lugar.

.-.-.

El chico de trenza estaba sobre el tejado sintiéndose enojado (como últimamente sucedía) ya que Akane parecía mucho mejor que él, y desde su puesto sobre el tejado podía ver como ella reanudó y terminó su entrenamiento, sin agotarse. También anímicamente Akane lucía mejor que él, dejando fuera el altercado de hace algunas horas, ella se notaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, sonreía al moverse e incluso después de asearse se ofreció con Kasumi para ayudar con la limpieza, luego de eso se puso a disposición de Nodoka como asistente para hacer unas postales que enviaría a su pequeña ciudad, y antes de la cena salió a caminar con Soun y Genma. Ranma, durante todo lo anterior, se la pasó dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Akane ya no lo necesitara ni un poco, y de ser así, ¿sería necesario que resolviera los problemas que tenían?, ¡al carajo!, ¡por supuesto que si!

\- ¡como que soy el mejor artista marcial que voy a arreglar todo y esa niña tendrá que admitir que me necesita! ¡será una lección para su orgullo cuando regresemos a la normalidad y tenga que regresarme mi pedazo de cama!- se levantó de las tejas y saltó para cenar con la familia.

.-.-.

Akane después de la cena (donde ignoró a Ranma), subió a su habitación, se puso cómoda y se preparó con una nueva lectura sobre una chica que veía espíritus, parecía algo terrorífica, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante preocupada por la disminución de energía y tenía la esperanza que un buen susto le quitara el sueño, tendría que esperar y ver que pasaba, según sus cuentas cerca de las dos de la madrugada terminaba el efecto.

Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para las dos, Akane aun tenía la esperanza de que el efecto no cediera, sin embargo y para su mala suerte, tan repentinamente como había llegado la energía se le fue del cuerpo. Fue una suerte que hubiese estado sentada en la cama, de otra forma se abría golpeado, por otro lado también casi al instante comenzó a perder la conciencia.

No podía mover su cuerpo, tampoco su cabeza, ni siquiera podía abrir sus parpados, y entro en un estado de dormitación.

.

[- Akane- dijo una voz con fingida dulzura

\- ¿quien... quien es?- dijo volteando a su alrededor, tratando de ver entre todo el vapor que se esparcía por todos lados

\- ¿no lo sabes?- preguntó con burla- soy tú- contestó, justo en ese momento ella dejó de tener control de su cuerpo; sintió una rigidez total de si misma y unas manos que la tomaban de las costillas y la pegaban a un gran cuerpo, el cuerpo que la portaba se movió, el vapor se dispersó y el camino se empezó a hacer más y más claro, caminaban por un pasillo de madera largo, donde un espejo grande que colgaba de una pared le dio una vista fugaz de lo que pasaba: ella solo era una muñeca, y una ajena Akane la cargaba contra su cuerpo, como cualquier niña cargaría a un juguete...]

.

Fuera de la habitación, esperando en la fría noche, Ranma había esperado el momento adecuado para intentar colarse a la habitación de su prometida, irónicamente se había quedado dormido, cuando abrió los ojos, no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero la lámpara de escritorio de Akane seguía encendida, ¿sería que ella aun estaba despierta?, un pequeño rayo de emoción cruzó su cuerpo.

\- "No es que ella no me necesite, ¡ella solo esta evitando su problema! ¡ja! ¡lo sabía! ¡aun me necesita!"- pensó mientras colgaba de la cornisa, se balanceó un poco para entrar, sin importarle el no haber revisado si la ventana tenía seguro o no; para su suerte no, la ventana estaba destrabada, y de un solo movimiento abrió y coló su cuerpo, sin importarle el ruido que originó con eso.

La escena que encontró lo desmotivó a sobre manera.

.

[-y bien, pequeña Akane...- la que llevaba el control de su cuerpo la puso a la altura de sus ojos - ¿con quien será bueno empezar?- Akane sabía a que se refería ella con eso.

Respiró profundo buscando moverse, aun así su mente gritaba

\- "¡esto es un sueño! ¡yo estoy en mi habitación!"]

.

\- "¡esto es un sueño! ¡yo estoy en mi habitación!"- repitió su mente, la muchacha estaba dormitando, su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que le impedía caer completamente en la inconciencia, el problema era que su cuerpo en la realidad tampoco tenía el más mínimo movimiento, lo cual hacía difícil espabilarse

\- "¿qué es eso?, ¿qué fue ese sonido?, ¿hay alguien conmigo?"-

\- ella... ella... esta dormida... de lo más tranquila...- dijo el muchacho - solo estaba leyendo... antes de... quedarse dormida...-

\- "¡Ranma!"- gritaba en su mente

\- ella solo esta ahí...-

\- "Ranma..."- dejó de oír- "Ran...ma..."- todo se volvía menos claro...- "Ra... Ran... ma..."- estaba perdiendo el sentido

.

[-¡Ranma!- su voz por un instante salió

\- ¿estas segura?... bueno, si tu insistes...- dijo sonriendo, con ese brillo malévolo en sus ojos

\- no...- se quedó pasmada, ella no estaba eligiendo a Ranma, ella lo estaba llamando, no aquí, allá... ¿allá?... ¿allá donde?... ¿Dónde estaba Ranma?, ¿a dónde esa Akane que no era ella se dirigía?... no... no era ahí...

La muchacha puso a la muñeca sobre una mesa en el pasillo, y dándole la espalda comenzó a avanzar contoneando las caderas, luego se detuvo, volteó la cabeza, y le guiño el ojo. Ella termino de andar hasta el final del pasillo, donde la esperaba una puerta, cuando ella entró a la habitación dejó abierto, para que la pequeña Akane que reposaba sobre la mesa pudiera "admirar" lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Akane?, ¿que haces por aquí?, ¿pensé que nos veríamos en la cena?- alcanzó a oír la voz del muchacho de ojos azules dentro del cuarto

\- Ranma... ¡Ranma no soy yo! ¡huye! - las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos - ¡No! ¡por favor! ¡te lo ruego! ¡no le hagas daño! ¡Por favor!- rogó en vano, al parecer nadie la oía

\- vine para darte una sorpresa- dijo con una modulación de voz casi felina

\- ¡no! ¡no!- siguió pidiendo desesperada sin ser oida

\- ¿sorpresa?... ¿qué...- no terminó la frase, aquella chica solo extendió su mano con extrema velocidad; ella había atravesado el cuello masculino con sus uñas.

Akane desde su sitió quedo muda, quería moverse, pero no podía, fue cuando sintió algo; un ligero toque en sus pequeñas manos...]

.

\- *Kyoukai no Rinne*... que título tan más ridículo...- dijo Ranma al observar el libro que acaba de quitar de las manos de su "durmiente" prometida - mírate... tú ahí descansando mientras yo... yo... ~pfff~- soltó un bufido para arrojar el libro sobre el escritorio, no se molestó en ser cuidadoso, Akane en realidad no tenía el sueño tan ligero; con los pies colgando de la cama, el torso recostado a lo ancho, su cara tranquila, todo parecía indicar que ella estaba de maravilla; el muchacho nunca lo atribuyó a una falta de energía, y al caer rendida, no pudo cambiar siquiera su expresión, pero para él, ella solo estaba teniendo un sueño pacifico, de lo contrario toda ella se notaría turbada como siempre pasaba, o eso pensaba él

\- "Ranma... con él... aquí es la realidad"- su cuerpo seguía sin responder - "él tocó mis manos... ayúdame... no puedo moverme... has que me quede... Ranma has que me quede... Ranma"- nada... solo silencio

.

[Enfocó sus ojos de nuevo, veía como la sangre escurría por el cuerpo de Ranma hasta llegar a la duela, que cada vez se pintaba más de rojo. Aquella mujer sacó sus largas uñas del cuello masculino, y veía con curiosidad como los ojos de él se ponían en blanco para después caer al suelo

\- oh... que pena... - dijo con burla, luego volteó a verla - casi me olvido de ti- sonrió de lado y se encaminó a donde la había dejado sentada - ¿quieres ver más de cerca?- no esperó para cargarla y llevarla con ella, con cada paso, estaba más y más cerca del cuerpo de Ranma.

Akane estaba aterrada, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- Ranma...- susurró - no quiero esto... él no... él no puede... ¿Ranma? ¿donde? ¿allá? ¿mi habitación?, eso... mi habitación- Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, en parte porque no quería ver aquel desastroso cuadro, en parte porque su cerebro gritara que lo llamara- Ranma, ¡Ranma!- gritó - ¡Ranma!- fue cuando sintió un calor agradable en su cuerpo]

.

\- eres tan bruta- dijo él mientras cargaba el cuerpo de aquella muchacha - no tienes gracia- maniobrando logró destender las cobijas de la cama - pareces un gorila cuando caminas - y con cuidado la acomodó en el colchón - eres fea- tomó las cobijas y las acomodo sobre ella - tienes un carácter de los mil demonios- despejó su cara que tenía algunos mechones rebeldes - nunca me escuchas...- tristemente contorneó con su dedo índice aquella cara- a veces solo quisiera... que no estuvieras en mi vida...- con eso último se apartó de ella, apagó la lámpara y salió de la habitación

\- Ra... Ran... Rann... ma...- sus labios, por fin pudieron pronunciar aquel nombre, además sus ojos habían empezado a gotear sin control aun cerrados.

.-.-.

Akane se levantó de la cama, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se doblarían, le dolía mucho la cabeza, volvió a sentarse y descartó completamente la idea de leer, ni siquiera podía enfocar su vista, menos su cerebro. El reloj de la mesa marcaba las tres de la madrugada, a penas hasta ahora tenía la fuerza para moverse, lento, pero al menos había podido sentarse, y con mucha voluntad se había mantenido con la fuerza mental para no volver a dormir; Mouse había tenido razón, era mucho más difícil recuperarse después de haber terminado el efecto de lo que sea que fuese lo que había tomado.

Después de media hora más logró por fin ponerse en pie apoyándose de su escritorio, un mareo intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo, se mantuvo algunos momentos aguantando, luego cuando pudo mover los pies, se dirigió poco a poco al baño, una ducha de agua helada la ayudaría, posiblemente este sería el día más difícil de su vida, ella siguió pensando en ello mientras reposaba en la bañera y el agua fría camuflaba el liquido cálido de sus ojos, signo de su herido corazón.

.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Ranma bajaba desganado la escalera, estos últimos días no había dormido bien, y precisamente hoy no tenía los mejores ánimos.

\- buenos días...- dijo dejándose caer en su sitio de siempre

\- ¿no se supone que deberías ir escuela?- mencionó Soun llevándose más arroz a la boca

\- eres tan holgazán... me pregunto porque serás así...- Genma siguió comiendo

\- y yo me pregunto de quien lo habré heredado...- respondió con ironía; en la entrada de la casa pudieron escuchar las voces de Nodoka y Kasumi que habían salido temprano de compras

\- es que es tan terca- decía Kasumi al entrar en la sala

\- pienso lo mismo, aunque...- Nodoka calló en seco al ver a su primogénito en el comedor aun en prendas de dormir - ¡¿pero que haces?!- dijo dirigiéndose a él

\- bueno... ayer Akane se tomó el día no veo porque no puedo hacerlo yo, más aun en Sábado, solo es día de clubes-

\- ¡pues en este momento te arreglas y te vas!-

\- madre...- Ranma apeló a toda su paciencia para no exasperarse con ella- yo... pfff... no iré a la escuela...- diciendo esto último se levantó, saltó hacía el jardín, y con un nuevo salto se perdió en algún lado de la propiedad Tendo.

.-.-.-.

-Akane necesito hablar contigo- la interceptó a algunos metros del portón del instituto donde la esperaba desde temprano

\- ¿qué quieres ahora?- preguntó deteniendo su camino, apoyándose en un poste cercano, sin muchos ánimos de hablar, trató de enfocar su vista, pero al momento tuvo que apretar sus ojos, pues todo parecía borroso, algunos momentos después lo logró

\- sé lo que pasa entre Ranma y tú- a Akane le pareció que le estaba casi gritando, y aunque a Ukyo no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, la realidad era que aun estaba relativamente tranquila, gracias a lo anterior Akane por instinto puso un pie adelante y otro atrás "lista" para un ataque, al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse de nuevo.

\- no me importa lo que sepas, ya no importa- dijo con la intención de cortar la conversación e irse, no había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para llegar hasta ahí solo para hablar con ella.

\- pues a mi si, creo que jugaste sucio...-

\- yo no hice nada... déjame en paz- dicho esto se irguió lo más posible y retomó su camino, ya estaba muy retrasada, pero así se le fuera la vida en ello, llegaría a la escuela (aunque claro la chica había olvidado que era Sábado y no un día de escuela regular, ni siquiera llevaba lo necesario para los clubes en los que participaba) gracias al cielo esta vez no se había perdido.

\- siempre es así ¿no Akane?, siempre haciéndote la mustia, una cobarde que solo se da media vuelta esperando que aparezca Ranma para salvarla, ya me cansé, estos días estuve pensando si debía solo cancelar mi compromiso, pero me dí cuenta que estaría actuando igual a ti si lo hiciera, una pobre blandengue que deja que otros le resuelvan la vida- Akane de espaldas a ella la oyó hablar y antes de voltear la sombra de un pájaro pasó sobre ella, espantada, giró rápido cruzando los brazos en bloqueo de un ataque, solo para descubrir a la chica aun a una distancia prudente - ¿qué rayos te pasa?- la cuestiono la cocinera ante la actitud tan rara

\- nada- respondió casi híper ventilando - ¡solo aléjate de mi! ¡si tienes algo que decir ve con alguien que le interese!- gritó enfadada, Ukyo dio dos pasos hacia delante, Akane podría haber jurado que la cocinera avanzaba en un ataque, así que ella también lanzó un golpe al aire, pero... estaba a METROS de su objetivo

\- ¡¿estas demente?! ¡¿o es acaso que lo que quieres es pelear ahora?! tenía pensado retarte para dentro de unos días y que fuera formal, pero si lo que quieres es que sea ahora yo no tengo inconveniente, créeme después de lo que me hiciste lo que más deseo es arrancarte la cabeza- dijo con rabia

\- ¿lo que yo te hice? ¡yo no te hice nada!-

\- ¡has estado manipulando a Ranma!, ¡¿te parece poco?! ¡eres una traidora! ¡jugaste sucio! ¡te aprovechaste de toda la ventaja que tenías!- le gritó acercándose peligrosamente, Akane intentó ir hacía atrás pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, además gracias a su condición y al sol dejó de ver claramente y solo veía como un bulto borroso se acercaba, retrocedía como podía - ¡incluso llegué a considerarte mi amiga! ¡¿y tú que hiciste!? ¡solo jugar con...-

\- ¡basta! ¡yo no hice tal cosa!- le gritó intentando huir - ¡y si eso es lo que piensas! ¡¿sabes que?! ¡no me importa! ¡lo que si quiero que sepas es que...-

\- ¿¡qué?!- la interrumpió tomándola del cuello del uniforme y levantándola del suelo - ¡dime! ¡¿que quieres que sepa?! ¡dímelo!- al ver que ella no hablaba la dejó caer al suelo, Akane asustada trató de encontrar sus cosas por el asfalto pero no las vio - ¿no me digas ahora que tienes miedo?- dijo con sarna

\- no... nunca- pronunció con orgullo, al diablo sus cosas luego regresaría por ellas, se levantó lentamente, débil - por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes quedarte con Ranma, puedes volverte su prometida oficial, casarte, ¡yo no quiero nada de él!-

\- claro, ¿para que al primer apuro él tenga que ir en tu auxilio?, no me...-

\- ¡no necesito de él!- gritó con rabia cansada de que Ranma le fuera indispensable - ni su ayuda, ni su tiempo, ni sus noches ¡ni nada! ¡nada! ¡me oíste!- algunas lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos, por otro lado Ukyo quedó estática - ¡así como a él no le importa a mi tampoco! ¡ojala no estuviera en mi vida!- dijo más fuerte, recordando las duras palabras que él había dicho la noche anterior pensándola en la inconsciencia, la otra muchacha intentó alargar el brazo hacía ella en un intento mudo de una explicación, Akane en su estado caótico volvió a la posición de bloqueo como si hubiera visto el golpe venir, justo con eso volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez captando que la otra se había quedado en su lugar se levantó tambaleándose y a duras penas entró a la escuela.

.-.-.

Ranma quien había terminado en el tejado, "casualmente" sobre la habitación de Akane, inconcientemente ahora entraba al cuarto de su prometida, le pareció un poco extraño que la cama estuviera desarreglada cuando Akane solía ser tan ordenada, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y se sentó en ella; pensándolo mejor y viéndose solo, se recostó.

Las malas noches anteriores empezaron a hacer mella y de pronto el sueño se apodero de si, eso hasta que escuchó una voz

\- ¿qué?- preguntó sentándose en la cama de golpe

\- dije que, no me refería a la escuela...- su madre lo miraba desde la puerta

\- ¿qué?- repitió ahora confundido

\- allá abajo te dije que fueras, yo no hablaba de la escuela, hablaba de tu prometida-

\- mamá ¿sabes que...? - se puso de pie y por primera vez altanero con ella continuó - me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que haga o deje de hacer Akane- con eso intentó salir de la habitación pero ella no lo permitió

\- te sientas Ranma- le ordenó con la katana en el cuello, maldita la hora en la que Akane le había enseñado a usarla correctamente, no le quedo de otra más que obedecer - tengo mis propias conclusiones sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes... deberías arreglarlo, no es de hombres honorables hacer sufrir a las mujeres...-

\- disculpa madre... pero no pienso hablar de esto contigo...- finalizó volteando la cara

\- no tienes que hablar, pero yo si... Akane esta mal y sé que tú también-

\- ¡bahh! yo estoy perfectamente bien y ella también ¿que no la viste ayer? entrenaba y ayudaba a todos y...-

\- cállate Ranma, dijiste que no hablarías, ahora te aguantas y me escuchas, desde hace tiempo sé que duermes en esa misma cama en la que estas sentado, y ahora que lo pienso parece que solo USASTE a la pobre muchacha para tu...- ella aclaró su garganta antes de hablar- conveniencia - terminó con un tono "sugerente", Ranma se convirtió completamente en una piedra - eso no es de caballeros Ranma, usar a una chica solo para...- se aclaró la garganta de nuevo - "eso", para luego tratarla mal-

\- ¡no es lo que piensas!- gritó reaccionando completamente rojo ante tales pensamientos de su "santa" madre

\- ¿no?- irónica levantó sus cejas y prosiguió si oír explicaciones - mira hijo... - ella tomó asiento junto a él quien sudaba copiosamente y parecía una chimenea encendida - sea lo que sea que hayas... "hecho" con Akane no es el problema, el problema es su incapacidad y su inmadurez para resolverlo, ahora mismo tu estas aquí dejando que tu orgullo te controle, en lugar de ir con ella, y arreglar las cosas de frente antes de que todo se ponga peor...-

\- mamá... yo... - él suspiró sin mucho que alegar

\- solo ve... ¿quieres? ahórranos la pena a todos lo miembros de esta casa el tener que aguantar tu mal genio Ranma...- señaló con gracia

\- mamá...- "reclamó" - a veces creo que la quieres más a ella que a mi-

\- no es eso cariño, es solo que para asuntos amorosos eres pésimo, tu padre debió haberte educado mejor...- se lamentó- además aunque tú tienes esa espantosa mala cara...- le acarició la mejilla- en comparación con Akane, ella no se veía para nada bien cuando salió de casa... no solo tenía grandes ojeras, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, además parecía como... confundida... desorientada, Kasumi y yo estamos sumamente preocupadas por ella, la encontramos cuando veníamos de regreso del mercado, intentamos convencerla para que regresara, pero no quiso hacerlo-

\- ¿y porque no empezaste por eso madre?- se levantó y salió del cuarto apresurado

\- ¡ve con cuidado!- le alcanzó a gritar, momentos después una tímida mirada se asomo por la puerta - ¿pasa algo Kasumi?-

\- yo... no fue mi intención... pero, bueno... es que... yo escuché que mi hermana y Ranma... ¿ellos duermen juntos?- preguntó algo acongojada

\- pues si- respondió sin darle realmente importancia, la muchacha se sentó en la cama tragando saliva

\- tía creo que, es decir, bueno, pienso que entonces hay que hacer, ya sabe... sutilmente, que mi padre y el tío Genma adelanten la boda, mmm, no queremos que vaya a haber algún "incidente"- dijo mientras miraba hacía un lado al momento que sus manos hacían una ligara onda sobre su estomago

\- ¡oh! no te preocupes querida, ellos aun no tienen ese tipo de actividades nocturnas- le palmeo el hombro al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo

\- pero... pero usted le dijo a Ranma...-

\- solo lo estaba presionando... el día que pase algo como eso... cariño, habrá que asegurarnos que Nabiki no este en casa- ella se levantó y salió del cuarto, Kasumi completamente roja siguió a la señora.

.-.-.-.

►- el como obtuve una nueva cama- dijo Ranma

\- tú no tienes cama tonto, eres un acoplado-◄

Recordaba Ukyo esas palabras que en ese momento no habían tenido sentido y ahora las entendía, Akane prácticamente se lo había restregado...

► ni sus noches ◄

\- no se cansa de humillarme...- estaba parada en medio de la calle, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Su mandíbula temblaba, pensando en el "poco honor" de Tendo al hacer algo tan bajo como meterse en la cama con "su" prometido, lo habría creído de Shampoo, pero de Akane... al final, lo único en lo que no se había equivocado, era en haberla considerado la rival más fuerte.

Lentamente echó el brazo hacía atrás para alcanzar su espátula, Tendo se veía pésimo, y habría que estar ciego para no haber notado que ella no estaba en sus cabales, aun así pensó

\- "¿y que importa si voy tras ella?"- empuño el metal con fuerza - "¿honor? ¿para ella? por supuesto que no..."- estaba lista para por fin desenvainar su arma, cuando alcanzo a divisar a lo lejos una silueta conocida - perfecto - sonrió, dejó por completo de lado utilizar su pala, hoy la suerte la favorecía sin haberlo planeado, definitivamente el destino estaba de su lado, y sin mover ni un solo dedo, solo los hilos correctos.

.-.-.-.

Ranma llegó corriendo a la escuela, algo andaba mal, justo cuando estaba poniéndose la camisa para salir de casa, una punzada en el pecho se había hecho presente, eso solo significaba algo: Akane estaba en problemas; habría entrado en la institución de no ser porque algo que yacía sobre el pavimento llamó su atención, un maletín. Primero simplemente le dio igual, pero una fracción de segundo después ya estaba parado observándolo. Vaya, que había cientos de maletines iguales en todo el instituto, tampoco era que el objeto tuviera algo distintivo en especial, pero el solo verlo, algo en el gritaba Akane, ¿cómo lo sabía?, no tenía ni idea.

Lo levantó lentamente, y a sabiendas que era una muy mala señal, lo abrió para asegurarse; dejó de pensarlo cuando vio la lapicera amarilla con un colgante de cerdo; no había dudas, esas eran las cosas de Akane

\- mierda...- masculló, con la maleta en mano saltó dentro de la escuela

\- ¡superior! ¡superior!- escuchó a penas pisar el lugar

\- ¡ahora no Sato!- le respondió a lo lejos

\- ¡pero...- y Ranma se había ido - es importante...- termino en voz baja al verse solo

.-.-.

\- ¡Saotome! ¡pero que hace usted ahí!- gritó el maestro de literatura cuando lo vio asomar medio cuerpo por las ventanas buscando algo. Ranma buscaba a su prometida, ya la había buscado por la cancha de voley, el gimnasio, el salón de entrenamiento de kendo, y la pista de atletismo, solo le faltaba ese lugar; Akane asistía algunas veces al club de literatura solo por acompañar a sus amigas.

Al no encontrar a su prometida, entró al salón ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos que asistían a esas clases extracurriculares y los gritos del profesor

\- ¿Akane?- preguntó seco a las amigas de la muchacha

\- ¿qu... qué?- tartamudeo Yuka asustada

\- ¡Akane! ¡¿dónde esta Akane?!-

\- no... no... sé Saotome...- contestó hecha pequeña en su silla

\- tú- señaló a otra en clara "solicitud" de información, la chica sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con ganas antes de contestar

\- ella... no vino... no vino a la escuela-

\- ¡¿Saotome qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿qué clase de impertinencia es...-

\- ¡silencio!- le gritó al maestro encargado, que viendo la llama en sus ojos se calló al instante, él regresó su mirada a Sayuri - ella si vino a la escuela, sus cosas estaban en la entrada-

\- no... no la vimos... te lo juro Saotome... no hemos visto a Akane en todo el día- más alterado aun salió del salón sin dar ninguna clase de explicación.

.-.-.

\- ¡Superior! ¡Superior!-

\- ¡que ahora no Sato! ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡ahora no tengo tiempo!- gritó al pobre chico quien primero se le había puesto en frente para después ser sacado con brusquedad del camino.

Ranma no sintió ni el mas mínimo remordimiento al dejar al chico en el suelo, ya había buscado por toda la escuela, y ni un minino rastro de Akane había encontrado, ahora estaba dispuesto a buscar por todo Nerima si fuese necesario.

\- ¡es sobre su prometida!- alcanzó a gritar Sato desde el suelo aun al tiempo que lo veía desaparecer por la barda, por un momento pensó que no lo había escuchado, pero al contrario, segundos después sintió como era levantado del uniforme, Ranma había regresado.

\- ¡habla!-

\- bu... bueno yo...-

\- ¡rápido!-

\- es que yo estaba esperándolo desde temprano para darle más noticias del club de admiradores, así que aunque todos ya están en sus actividades yo me quede por si lo veía, se dice que siempre llega tarde y yo...-

\- ¡ve al grano!-

\- si, si... cuando ya estaba por irme, escuche que gritaban, eran voces de mujeres, fui a ver, y era la superior Tendo y discutía con esa otra chica de espátula-

\- Ukyo... entonces está con ella- con eso se dio la vuelta y a punto de emprender carrera oyó

\- ¡no! ¡espere!-

\- ¡¿ahora qué?!-

\- después de que la señorita Tendo se levantara del suelo entró a duras penas a la escuela-

\- es el suelo... ¿porqué? ¡¿Ukyo la golpeó?!-

\- no... bueno casi... la tenía tomada de...

\- ¡Sato ve al punto!- lo zarandeó de nuevo

\- cu... cuando la superior entró llegó hasta el área de casillas y estuvo sentada en el suelo, desde aquí podía verla, yo estaba escondido detrás de ese árbol...-

\- ¡Sato!-

\- si, si... emm... ¡ah si!, estuvo sentada allí, se veía muy débil, muy mal-

\- ¿qué tan mal?-

\- pues, antes de llegar hasta allá, se cayó dos veces más-

\- ¿caerse?-

\- y parecía llorar- pronunció con cuidado

\- ¡¿llorando?!- analizó Ranma, luego sacudió la cabeza y preguntó - bueno ¿que pasó después de eso?-

\- escuche de nuevo voces fuera de la escuela-

\- ¿de quienes?-

\- eran la cocinera, y otra chica, una que también a venido a pelear, no es de la escuela, ellas hablaron, no mucho, luego ella... ¿Ukyo se llama?- Ranma asistió - se fue, la otra chica pareció pensarlo un poco, entró a la escuela, encontró a la superior aun sentada, no sé que hizo pero de pronto pareciera que la señorita Akane se hubiera dormido y ella se la llevó-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿cómo qué se la llevo?! ¡dime quien era!- le exigió dándose cuenta que no tenía ni un segundo que desperdiciar - ¡dímelo Sato! ¡¿quien?!-

\- no... no lo sé... no sé su nombre...- susurró encogiéndose

\- ¡entonces dime algo! ¡lo que sea sobre ella!-

\- e... ella aventaba flores al aire...- antes de terminar la frase, Ranma ya se había ido - bueno... por lo menos... alguien que arroja flores, no puede ser tan mala... ¿o si?- con eso último se acomodó el uniforme de deportes y decidió regresar a su casa, el entrenador de futbol no lo dejaría ya participar en la practica, además siendo sincero consigo mismo, no era tan bueno en ello.

.-.-.-.-.

.

[ - ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡te lo ruego! ¡déjala!- gritó desesperada sin poder moverse, su pequeño cuerpo que yacía en un rincón de la habitación, estaba completamente inmóvil, lo único que podía hacer era gritar sin control y llorar sin consuelo, al ver como aquella mujer que NO era ella pero PARECÍA ella, rodeaba sin piedad con sus manos el blanco cuello de Kasumi, cuyos rasgos ya de un color casi azul, se vaciaban de vida.

Aquella mujer por fin la "escuchó", ya no valía la pena seguir, ¿para qué?, ya había cumplido su propósito, se puso de pie, y se movió a paso lento y triunfante hacía la pequeña muñeca que lloraba sin tregua.

Akane veía casi sin parpadear los cuerpos estáticos de sus dos hermanas, si pudiese moverse, si tan solo hubiera podido ayudarlas, pero no, ella seguía sin poder hacer nada mientras su kimono seguía empapándose de sus propias lagrimas, incluso cuando la otra Akane la cargó y se la llevó de ahí.

\- nos estamos divirtiendo ¿no?- le dijo mientras caminaban por un pasillo obscuro

\- por favor... - fue lo único que pudo susurrar entre sollozos

\- ¿has escuchado eso?- preguntó de pronto - parece que tenemos más compañía- soltó una risita y siguió caminando

\- ¿Akane qué haces aquí sola?- cuestionó Ranma al verla en la obscuridad de aquel pasaje

\- jugando- respondió

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡vete Ranma! ¡vete!- gritó pero al parecer por más que desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales él no la oía... ]

.

\- plebeya...- canturreo la gimnasta - fea plebeya...- volvió a repetir.

Akane sintió como la zarandeaban, sentía como una mano la tomaba de la barbilla hablándole, de no ser por eso, su cabeza caería laxa, intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados los sentía extremadamente pesados aun así sentía como si todo girara.

\- ¿plebeya me escuchas?- repitió la voz,

\- ¿Ko...Koda...chi?- pronunció casi en susurro sin abrir aun los ojos

\- ¡vaya! ¡ya era hora!- Akane intentó de nuevo abrir sus ojos ante el movimiento que Kodachi le proporcionaba para que terminara de reaccionar - ¿sabes? eres bastante grosera, no deberías dormir cuando eres la invitada

\- pero si tu fuiste quien... me lanzó un...- intentó protestar

\- el punto es...- la interrumpió- que te he hecho una pequeña sorpresa

\- ¿sorpresa?- intentó moverse, pero no lo logro, algo rodeaba sus muñecas

\- ¡vamos! ¡abre los ojos!- comenzó a hacerlo con dificultad, le ardían horrores, lo que vio cuando por fin lo logró, la dejó en shock, ya no sabía si estaba en una pesadilla o era la realidad.

\- solo...- susurró quedo - quiero ir a casa- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas mientras apretaba de nuevo los ojos tratando de "despertar", también comenzó a tratar de zafar sus manos

\- ¿no te encanta?- Akane empezó a hiperventilar - ¡te dejaré conocer mi gran colección! eso si, no te vayas a robar nada jo jo jo jo jo jo- dio media vuelta, salió por la puerta doble y cerro con llave la gran habitación llena de estantes de arriba a abajo, exhibiendo las finas, delicadas y caras muñecas de colección de Tatewaki Kodachi.

Akane, con la respiración agitada, empezó a poner toda su fuerza para romper las ataduras, y con sus bruscos movimientos, cayó de la silla donde se encontraba, con sus pies, impulsó sus cuerpo hasta tocar con la pared, sus lagrimas caían sin detenerse.

\- No... no... por favor no...- dijo llorando más fuerte, miró a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta que por sobre su cabeza, un estante sostenía a la muñeca más grande - ¡Ahhh! -

.-.

\- señorita Kodachi... ¿esta segura que esto es una buena idea?- el pobre sirviente retorcía sus manos con pena ante los gritos de terror de la jovencita dentro de la habitación

\- ¡claro que si!- se secó las lagrimas de la risa - créeme lo merece, me lo dijo la cocinera, ha intentado seducir a mi Ranma, ella tiene que aprender su lección, tenía que hacer algo para defender a mi prometido jo jo jo jo jo-

\- pe... pero señorita... ella... ella... esta sufriendo...- intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero la chica se lo impidió con su cinta de gimnasia

\- ¡ni se te ocurra Sasuke!-

\- pero... si el señor se entera... se enojará-

\- ¿acaso ves a mi hermano por aquí?, no, aun esta de viaje de negocios, y ultimadamente tampoco me importa lo que piense- el pobre hombrecillo tragó saliva ante la mirada de advertencia y prefirió salir de la casa - jo jo jo jo jo si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil acabar con ella lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, la cocinera decía la verdad jo jo jo jo, miedo a las muñecas ¡pero que patética! jo jo jo jo -

.-.

Akane vio la puerta y corrió tropezando varias veces, aun con las manos atadas, pero en su desesperación no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, aun todo le daba vueltas, y a pesar de golpear repetidas veces el acceso no consiguió absolutamente nada, tal fuese la debilidad de su cuerpo o la desesperación que le jugaba en contra.

Empezó a faltarle el aire, y cuando se recargó contra la puerta lo primero que vio fue una muñeca que "custodiaba" la entrada, volvió a gritar por enésima vez, intentó escapar y gracias a eso su pie movió la pequeña mesa donde descansaba el objeto, haciendo que esta cayera, lo anterior desató aun más el caos, ya que aunque la muñeca se rompió en varios lugares, Akane lo único que pudo "apreciar" fue que la muñeca había empezado a moverse.

\- ¡no! ¡no! ¡aléjate de mi! ¡aléjate! - gritó a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones, retrocedió y volvió a chocar contra un estante, varias muñecas cayeron sobre su cuerpo -¡ahh!-

Akane intentaba huir lo más que podía, refundiéndose más en el lugar irónicamente, pero estaba "rodeada", era su propio infierno, terminó rezagada contra una repisa que también cayó sobre ella haciéndole una herida en la cabeza, su sangre escurría rápido; las múltiples manos estaban a punto de "atraparla".

.-.-.-.

Ranma ingresó a la propiedad Kuno tratando de divisar alguna pista de su prometida, pero no había nada, a lo lejos escuchó el chapoteo de Don Pestillo, fue cuando vio a Sasuke suspirando sobre el puente con melancolía

\- ¡oye tú!- gritó dirigiéndose al ninja, quien miedoso, lanzó un gritillo e intento huir - ¡¿porqué huyes zopenco!? ¡¿sabes a lo que vengo verdad?! ¡dime lo que quiero saber antes de que te haga papilla!- le gritó a la cara sosteniéndolo de cerca

\- yo... yo...- tartamudeó pensándolo aun, sabía exactamente que buscaba el muchacho, habría que ser estúpido para no saberlo.

\- ¡habla enano!- lo agitó fúrico

\- ¡ahh!, si... si... están en el sotano de la casa ahí esta la colección de la señorita Kodachi- Ranma corrió a más no poder.

.-.-.-.

Ranma nada más entrar a la casa tuvo una punzada aun más fuerte, además un grito ahogado se oía a lo lejos, entró en el sótano de los Kuno donde los gritos ya sonaban nítidos, aunada, la risa desquiciada de Kodachi

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane!- gritó desesperado por hallarla, el lugar parecía un laberinto lleno de bodegas aun siguiendo los sonidos

\- armas...- descubrió en una - kimonos...- vio en otra habitación

\- ¡Ranma mi amor! ¡estas aquí! ¡que emoción!- se lanzó sobre él al encontrarlo en algún punto del lugar

\- ¡¿dónde esta Kodachi?!-

\- ¿de que hablas mi amor?- fingió demencia

\- ¡dime donde esta Akane!- le gritó a la cara estrujándola de los hombros

\- ¡Ranma! ¿pero porqué te pones así?- le contestó llorosa

\- o me lo dices o te vas a arrepentir- la levantó de los brazos y la puso contra una pared

\- me estas lastimando mi amor- lloró aun más

\- ¡responde!- golpeó su espalda contra el muro sin cuidado

\- ¡ahh!- quejosa pero renuente solo bajó la mirada, fue cuando un ligero aclaramiento de garganta se oyó, y el pequeño hombrecillo lo único que hizo fue señalar en una dirección, inmediatamente el muchacho soltó a Kodachi y corrió como si la vida dependiera de ello.

El pasillo más largo del sotano terminó, sin pensarlo abrió con un solo golpe la puerta doble de roble, por un momento se quedó estático al ver lo que allí había, luego le tomó varios segundos ubicar a su prometida; ella estaba más blanca que el papel, con la sangre cayendo sobre su rostro y ropa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sus piernas y brazos tratando de "defenderse"

\- ¡Akane!- la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió tratando de hacerla reaccionar, mala idea, el contacto físico la altero aun más

\- ¡suéltame! ¡aléjate de mi! ¡aléjate!- tratando de defenderse sus manos aun juntas con un lazo ya flojo y sus piernas moviéndose frenéticamente, impedían que Ranma la cargara

\- ¡Akane! ¡escúchame! ¡soy yo! ¡Ranma!- trató de tomarla por la cara, hacer que lo mirara pero sus ojos permanecían apretados con fuerza y seguía pateando a su "agresor" quien ya se había llevado buenos golpes.

Ranma desesperado por ayudarla, haciendo acopió de toda su fuerza la tomó ignorando las múltiples patadas y manotazos que Akane lanzaba, en este lapso el mismo quedo impregnado de la sangre que había sobre ella; la muchacha al sentir esto aun más caótica que antes, puso más fuerza en liberarse, cayendo a mitad de la sala rodeada de todas las muñecas, algunas aun en sus estantes, otras a su lado en el suelo.

\- ¡¿porqué no me dejas en paz!? ¡déjame! ¡ya no! ¡ya no!- gritaba desde el suelo restregándose la cara en su desesperación encogiéndose sobre si misma, el joven se hincó a su lado

\- vamos Akane tienes que mirarme- le tomó de nuevo la cara con ternura tratando de no asustarla más - pequeña- le susurró acariciando sus facciones - pequeña...- volvió a decir

\- no, ya no, por favor... por favor...- contestó bajo llorando desconsolada

\- soy Ranma pequeña, abre los ojos, me escuchas, soy Ranma- le dijo con el corazón acongojado por ella

\- Ranma...- repitió

\- si, vamos pequeña abre tus ojos soy yo, todos estará bien- ella lo hizo lentamente, solo para trastornarse más

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjalo!- rompiendo por fin el amarre de sus manos, se lanzó sobre él tomándole la cabeza con fuerza creyéndolo herido - ¡él no! ¡él no! ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!- ahora palpando en varias zonas de su cuerpo buscando heridas

\- ¡pequeña! ¡pequeña! ¡estoy bien! ¡estoy bien! ¡no es mi sangre! ¡vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!- intentó cargarla de nuevo, pero ella en su "locura" esquivaba sus manos tratando de revisarlo, además de empezar a patear todo a su alrededor

\- ¡No le harás daño! ¡No lo harás!- gritaba al aire

\- ¡Akane!- le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza para que no continuara moviéndose pero ella seguía intentando liberarse aun cuando lo miraba a la cara - pequeña, esto no es real, todo esta bien, ¡vamos Akane!-

\- ¡Ranma! ¡ella esta aquí !ella...- su frese quedo suspendida en aire cuando unos labios desesperados habían cubierto los suyos.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco segundos, y la tibieza de aquellos labios agitados hizo que cerrara los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por fin había dejado de moverse, lo que permitió que él aun en ese contacto de labios la tomara en brazos y la sacara de la habitación.

\- ¡Esa sucia plebeya!- gritó Kodachi al verlos salir por la gran puerta, se lanzó sobre ellos, tumbándolos al suelo, el beso se rompió y como pudo Ranma separó a su prometida de aquella pelea, tomó a Kodachi del brazo, quien inmediatamente se había ido contra Akane

\- ahh...- se quejo la chica- Ranma mi amor... - pidió viendo los ojos enfurecidos del chico - me lastimas...- susurró cuando literalmente sentía que su brazo se rompería

\- le vuelves a tocar un solo cabello, y créeme, esto...- le advirtió apretando aun más el brazo femenino,

\- ¡ahh!- gritó, Sasuke incluso a un lado, pudo jurar que había escuchado un crujido...

\- será una caricia en comparación con le que te haré, ¿entendiste?- preguntó furioso, ella solo pudo asistir, Kodachi en ese momento conoció el miedo en los ojos azules, momentos después había sido lanzada dentro de la habitación, estrellándose contra sus preciadas muñecas, ella solo quedo en la inconciencia.

Ranma regresó su atención a su prometida quien ante este último altercado había quedado sentada en el suelo, había empezado a temblar de nuevo, ante la escena de Kodachi desmayada entre sus muñecas

\- pequeña- pronunció cuando se acuclilló a su lado

\- Ranma...- contestó aun observando dentro de la habitación, él lo notó

\- pequeña- repitió al tomarla del rostro y volvió a besarla, ella pareció tranquilizarse de nuevo.

Ranma la cargó sin separar sus labios; cuando salían de la casa él interrumpió el beso solo para decir

\- es hora de irnos- y con eso último dejaron el lugar de salto en salto.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿como esta mi hermana doctor?- preguntó Kasumi, el doctor aclaro su garganta preparándose mentalmente para hablar frente a ella sin parecer un tonto, Nabiki volteó los ojos

\- supere eso Doctor, llevan saliendo meses- comentó asertiva, ambos involucrados se pusieron rojos, entonces él habló.

\- estuve revisándola, tiene raspones y heridas menores en varias partes del cuerpo, también tiene una herida en la cabeza que aunque es relativamente superficial necesitó dos puntos de sutura, quiero agregar que si ven su ropa no se vayan a alarmar- mencionó mirando directamente a Soun que entraba en crisis si se trataba de sus hijas - las heridas en la cabeza son así de escandalosas- dijo refiriéndose a la sangre en la ropa, él acomodó mejor sus gafas y continuó - por otro lado Akane parece presentar un estado de extenuación física, probablemente debido a una mala alimentación, hay que tratar eso antes de que agrave; sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es su estado emocional, esperemos que descanse suficiente y luego veremos que podemos hacer sobre eso- dijo sin agregar más detalles de como había llegado Akane a la clinica

\- ¿Ranma esta con ella verdad?-

\- no se ha separado de ella ni un instante- le confirmó a la señora Nodoka

\- ¿esta despierta?- preguntó Nabiki

\- completamente dormida-

\- ¿y Ranma?- insistió

\- emm... bueno... eso no lo sé... - se rascó la cabeza, por ahora no mencionaría que él estaba recostado junto a ella

\- habrá que investigar- y diciendo esto preparó su cámara fotográfica

\- ¿podemos entrar a verla?- Soun le tomó las manos al medico en suplica

\- mmm... siempre y cuando no la despierten, supongo que está bien... pero déjenme ir primero- los detuvo y él se adelantó, Nabiki bufo molesta

.-.-.

\- Ranma... Ranma...- el doctor agitó un poco el hombro del chico, quien solo emitió sonidos roncos, se aferró más fuerte a la cintura de Akane - Ranma... despierta, vaya pareciera que Nabiki lo sabe todo... oye Ranma levántate la familia quiere ver a Akane...- en ese momento oyó el sonido del obturador de la cámara

\- no pierden el tiempo estos niños- dijo picara Nabiki

\- ¡Ranma!- grito Soun, ante esto el muchacho cayó de la cama asustado

\- ¡ese es mi muchacho!- cuando Genma exclamó su amigo lo miro feo - es decir... no, no, muy mal jovencito, hablaremos más tarde sobre esto

\- tal vez habrá que sacar a Nabiki muy pronto de casa- susurró a su tía Kasumi

\- y a estos dos también- respondió señalando a los hombres

\- no... ¿es lo que parece?- contestó no muy convencido Ranma

\- ¿papá?- Akane desde la cama abría lentamente los ojos y sin saberlo salvó a su pobre prometido que no pudo explicarse.

.-.-.-.

Ranma entro a la casa cargando a Akane, no la había dejado caminar por más que ella insistió que podía hacerlo. Habían pasado desde medio día hasta casi las seis de la tarde en la clínica y la familia los esperaba con buen animo. Nodoka estaba en los preparativos de la cena y mientras todo quedaba listo los prometidos subieron a que la joven descansara un poco más.

Entraron en la habitación de ella y Ranma la dejo sobre la cama, ambos quedaron en un largo silencio había muchas cosas que resolver, y no sabían como empezar.

\- lo siento...- Ranma primero se sentó a su lado luego se dejo caer recostado con los pies colgando y tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo - en verdad lo siento... a veces solo... no entiendo como puedo ser tan bocotas y tan co... co... cobarde en algunos asuntos...-

\- sé que... a veces no puedes evitarlo... - ella también se dejo caer recostada junto a él

\- ¡oye!- le reclamó

\- me refiero a que... creo que no piensas antes de hablar... y supongo que a veces no quieres lastimar a nadie...-

\- el problema es que siempre termino lastimándote a ti- ella no contestó, porque eso era verdad y ambos lo sabían, por ejemplo si Ranma hubiera enfrentado a Ukyo desde el principio nada hubiese pasado; el silencio los volvió a rodear un tiempo.

\- tal vez... deberíamos dejar todo esto de lado... ya sabes, pasar la hoja- volteó a verlo pero él seguía con el antebrazo tapando su cara

\- no... ya no... no podemos evitar esto siempre... hay que aclararlo de una buena vez-

\- esta bien Ranma, sé que no era tu intención que pasaran tantas cosas, y tampoco te puedes culpar por todo, no es así-

\- es que...-

\- no, ya, es todo, sigamos a partir de aquí, esta bien si...-

\- ¡que no! ¡como eres terca! ¡estoy tratando de disculparme y no me dejas hacerlo correctamente!-

\- ¡y yo estoy tratando de decir que te perdono y tú no me escuchas!- de pronto los dos estaban sentados y mirándose con desafío

\- ¿sabes qué Akane?, mejor guarda silencio...-

\- ¿me estas callando?- pregunto entre incrédula y enojada

\- shhh-

\- ¡contigo no se puede Ranma! ¿porqué mejor no vas por ahí? te veo en la cena- le ordenó poniéndose de pie haciendo acopió de su orgullo para no demostrar que aun estaba mareada, él también lo hizo, y se puso frente a ella mirándola a los ojos igual de enojado - ¡¿qué estas espe...- el repentino beso cortó sus palabras

\- siento no haberte defendido de Ukyo y no haberle dicho que no podía llamarte pequeña-le dijo cuando se separó de ella

\- lamentó solo enojarme y no escucharte- él volvió a besarla

\- perdón por decirle lo que había pasado con las gemelas y sobre todo lo demás, tus pesadillas y...- ahora ella fue quien lo jaló de la camisa y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo

\- te creo... te mintió... te orilló... y lamento haberte dicho idiota manipulable- ella dejó caer un beso sobre su cuello

\- siento que toda la escuela te llame de esa manera- se separó y la miró a los ojos - en verdad pienso arreglarlo- ella hizo una mueca en señal de que lo creía poco posible

\- ¿no me crees?-

\- no es eso... bueno, no por ti... pero ¿como vas a hacer para detener algo que traen de boca en boca?-

\- creas o no, ya estoy trabajando en ello- le aclaró con orgullo - solo yo puedo llamarte así- una sonrisa se posó sobre la cara de ella - pequeña-

\- lamento haberte mentido cuando dije que prefería morir antes de necesitar de ti- él se sorprendió

\- ¿aun me necesitas?-

\- Ranma... no he dormido desde el lunes... de hecho gracias a eso fue que esta última crisis fue tan poderosa, no podía distinguir la realidad de las alucinaciones, todo por la falta de sueño- mencionó mirando el suelo avergonzada de si misma

\- parecías estar bien, hasta te habías puesto a entrenar, incluso ayer vine a verte y parecía que dormías tranquila, debí de haberlo notado...-

\- ah... si... viniste...- susurró y se soltó del todo de él

\- ¿qué.. pasa?-

\- ¿enserio quisieras que no estuviera en tu vida?- preguntó dándole la espalda

\- ¿estabas despierta?- confundido buscó su rostro

\- no, estaba dormitando, aun así escuchaba... pero no podía moverme, estaba bajo las secuelas de... "algo"-

\- ¿qué secuelas? ¡¿quien fue?! iré y...-

\- fue decisión mía- aclaró

\- ¿pero porqué?-

\- para tener energía- dijo encogiendo los hombros - estaba desesperada- Ranma analizó el peso de las palabras anteriores y ato cabos, después de pensarlo un poco, solo fue y la tomó de las manos

\- no, nunca desearía eso, también estaba desesperado... pensé que...- lo pensó antes de agregar con una sonrisa - me dejarías sin mi cama- dijo riendo al igual que ella, evitando así hablar claramente de sus sentimientos

\- ya te dije que tu no tienes cama, eres un acoplado- le dio un ligero manotazo en el brazo, luego volviendo a sostenerse las manos con cariño, solo disfrutando de la compañía mutua, en algún punto uno de los dos volvió a iniciar con un beso, no se separaron hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y les avisó que la cena estaba lista

Antes de bajar él pregunto

\- entonces... ¿ya tengo cama de nuevo?-la retuvo unos segundos más

\- estas a prueba Saotome- ella se encaminó a la puerta para bajar con la familia

\- pequeña...- la llamó serio

\- ¿qué pasa?-

\- ¿estas conciente que abajo nuestros padres están planeando de nuevo nuestra boda?- ella pareció pensarlo

\- no te preocupes... seguro se les pasa pronto, cuando no encuentren que hacer con tanto loco- sonrió y ambos bajaron a cenar.

Aquel fin de semana transcurrió bastante pacifico, casi esta de más decir que volvieron a la rutina de antes y que las pesadillas volvieron a estar controladas, Akane incluso, por fin después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se aplicara el hechizo, observo una mejoría, su esperanza se renovó, tal vez algún día llegara a curarse completamente, por el momento Ranma seguiría "con el sacrificio" (nótese el sarcasmo) de dormir con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin de semana termino dando paso a un nuevo lunes, aquel día parecía normal Akane jamás tocó el tema con ninguna persona y cuando la cuestionaron sobre su ausencia los días pasados alegó que se había sentido indispuesta.

.-.

La hora del receso llegó y Ranma caminaba a paso firme por uno de los pasillos más solitarios de Furinkan, lo acompañaba su "fiel escudero", Sato, quien llevaba un ojo morado gracias a que precisamente el Sábado alguien lo había descubierto como infiltrado de Saotome buscando información, aun a pesar de estar herido, en ningún momento abandonó a Ranma en la misión que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

El pasillo por donde caminaban cada vez se volvía más obscuro y más sucio, en algún punto le recordaba a Ranma la zona donde el señor Kobayakawa vendía sus productos, solo que ellos se encontraban en el lado opuesto del edificio.

\- ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?-

\- si superior, mire, allí, al final del pasillo esa luz que sale por esa puerta, ahí es-

\- con que ahí es donde se esconden las ratas...- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica que hasta al muchacho de primer año le dio miedo - espera aquí un momento- dicho esto y sin esperar tiempo entró de forma brusca al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Sato escuchó un grito grupal desde el interior (bastante agudo en realidad); luego de eso, golpes, más gritos, y otras cosas más se oyeron, pero el muchacho nunca consideró siquiera asomar la nariz, varios minutos después por fin Ranma alzó la voz

\- !Sato!-

\- ¡si superior!- dijo entrando a tropezones de la sorpresa, al levantar la mirada vio a un grupo de unos veinte jóvenes bastante mallugados

\- ¡eres un chismoso Sato!- gritó un chico al fondo, compañero de clases del muchacho

\- yo... yo...- comenzó a tartamudear, Saotome levantó la mano en señal de que se callara, fue directo hasta el que había levantado la voz y de frente preguntó

\- ¿algo que quieras decirme?-

\- na... na... nada se... señor...- casi se orina en los pantalones del susto

\- ¿alguien más que quiera "comentar" algo?- retó con sarcasmo mientras regresaba al frente, nadie habló

\- muy bien, las cosas están así, a como lo veo podría seguir "entreteniéndome" con ustedes un rato como sacos de boxeo, como sabrán tengo suficientes motivos para hacerlo; las cartas de amor interminables, los regalos, los dulces, las fotografías tamaño natural mal escondidas en aquel rincón y seguramente las que tienen dentro de sus apestosas mochilas de MI PROMETIDA- recalcó - no conforme con eso este ridículo club siguiendo las "enseñanzas"- hizo comillas con sus dedos - del idiota de Kuno, a quien por cierto daré su merecido cuando lo vea, y podría seguir hasta cansarme...- dio un suspiro fingido- no sé ustedes, pero creo que quisiera golpearlos un poco más- un grito general se oyó - pero- habló levantando las manos para tranquilizarlos- estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato con ustedes- todos se miraron entre si, no dijeron nada, pero no les quedaba de otra- supongo eso es un si, ¡oh! ¡soy tan generoso!- se auto halagó - ¿pero que les parece si para que esto sea algo más formal su presidente pasa al frente?- dijo "alegre" - vamos sal del ahí no seas tímido - "animó"- ¡sal de ahí Gosunkugi!- gritó realmente enojado - ¡puedo ver su trasero asomado debajo de esa mesa!-

\- Sa... Saotome... no es... no es lo que piensas... jeje...- se rascó la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta que tenía la cámara fotográfica en la mano y la escondió tras de si - amm... no... no es lo que piensas jeje...- tragó saliva mientras veía como Ranma avanzaba hacía él, en un gesto de camaradas lo abrazó y habló

\- el trato es el siguiente- dijo como si fueran los mejores amigos - alguien sin mi autorización repartió que podían llamar a MI PROMETIDA "pequeña" - los del club volvieron a mirarse asustados - saben, ese es un apodo personal, exclusivamente entre ella y yo, ¡que gracioso que ahora lo usen todos!- rió un poco y comenzó a incitar a todos a que rieran - jaja... ¡vaya confusión!- rió aun más, fue cuando los otros empezaron a reír forzadamente aunque cada vez más relajados

\- si... si... eso es Saotome... todo es una gran confusión...- apoyó el flaco "fetiches" con tonó carismático, a pesar de tener golpes en el cuerpo- ja ja ja... yo que soy tu amigo te lo digo... un mal entendido que...-

\- ¡Pues no! ¡pedazos de estúpidos! ¡ya deberían tener bien claro que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se mete con AKANE! ¡NADIE!- le gritó a la cara al muchacho escuálido de ojeras

\- si... si... Sa... Sao- tome... te pido mis más sinceras disculpas... no me mates- dijo con un hilo de voz

\- lo que ustedes van a tener que hacer en los siguientes días es terminar con todo esto, si el miércoles yo llego a la escuela y escucho a alguien, quien sea, nombrando a Akane con algo diferente que no sea Tendo, cada uno de ustedes me va a servir para entrenar, ¡¿entendieron?!-

\- ¡si señor!- contestaron casi al unísono

\- muy bien, una cosa más; si me llegó a enterar que este club sigue en funcionamiento después del miércoles, ninguno de ustedes vivirá para contarlo, mismo castigo si me llego a enterar que algo de esta conversación salió de estas paredes- entonces volteó a ver directamente al presidente - están advertidos, en especial tú, gusano- dicho esto hizo un rápido ademán de invadir su espació, el chico gritó y cayó de sentón, aplastando su propia cámara.

Ranma caminó hacía la puerta con Sato siguiendo sus pasos - ah... por último...- agregó deteniéndose en la puerta sin mirarlos - espero no tener que recordarles que si se meten con mi discípulo - señaló al chico tras él con el pulgar - se meten conmigo- con eso dicho, ambos se retiraron del lugar, Sato queriendo llorar de la emoción.

.-.-.-.

\- No te vi en todo el receso, ¿que estabas haciendo?- preguntó Akane cuando ya tomaban sus zapatos para ir a casa

\- cosas... nada en especial...- la chica lo miro tratando de escudriñar su rostro, si, en definitiva le estaba mintiendo... iba a insistir cuando él habló de nuevo- oye... tengo algo que hacer, adelántate a casa- le soltó cuando ya iban saliendo de la de la preparatoria

\- ¿Ranma que te propones?- el chico detuvo su marcha y abruptamente la tomó del brazo volteándola hacía él, entonces la abrazó, ella no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo cuando Ranma ya la había soltado y solo sostenía sus manos

\- ve a casa, aun necesitas descansar-

\- sabes bien que no tomo siestas si no...- la interrumpió

\- lo sé... solo, recuéstate, come algún postre, ve alguna película ridícula de esas que te encantan, ¿si?, no voy a tardar mucho...-

\- Ranma...- ella al ver su expresión completamente seria- ¿porqué...-

\- solo ve a casa, espérame allá- antes de que Akane protestara de nuevo, el muchacho la jaló de la cabeza dándole un beso en la coronilla un poco brusco, luego se alejó brincando por los techos, tenía que hacer algo que pensó en realizar desde hace días, cuando vio a Akane en aquel estado catatónico.

.-.-.-.

\- señorita, cuanto más voy a tener que esperar, hace más de veinte minutos que ordené y mi comida no esta lista- alzó la voz un hombre gordo de mediana edad desde la barra viendo como la cocinera estaba muy lenta ese día.

\- si ya casi esta...- dijo sin muchas ganas, su mente divagaba en cierto chico de ojos azules, más en concreto en dos de sus prometidas, se moría de ganas por saber que había hecho Kodachi con la información que le había dado de Akane, a pesar de su curiosidad, no había salido de su local en todo el fin de semana, tampoco había ido a la escuela.

\- ¡oiga! ¡oiga! ¡ya huele de nuevo a quemado!- gritó el señor, único cliente en ese momento

\- ¡ah!... permítame un momento- con sus espátulas quitó la comida quemada de la plancha - en seguida le tendré un nuevo pan listo- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia

\- es la tercera vez niña...- se quejó - si en dos minutos no tengo mi comida, yo me largo-

\- si... claro- evitó poner cara de fastidio y volvió a lo suyo, de todas formas su mente seguía en otros asuntos.

Ukyo se preguntaba de vez en vez si había hecho lo correcto, en ese momento no lo pensó, se dejo cegar por su rabia y actuó despechada en contra de Tendo, un segundo después se recordó como esa niña había dormido con su amado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Kodachi la hubiera acabado.

Los noren de la entrada se movieron dejando paso a un joven con cara de pocos amigos, Ukyo se sorprendió tanto al verlo que dejó caer sus espátulas sobre el okonomiyaki

\- ¡oiga! ¡mi comida! ¡que esta haciendo?!- reprochó el cliente

\- váyase- dijo Ranma con su vista fija en Kuonji

\- ¿de que hablas niño? ¡no me...- antes de que acabara de hablar Ranma le había dirigido una mirada tan gélida que el hombre se asustó y salio del lugar rápido

\- Ra... Ran-chan... - trató de sonar segura- ¿lo de siempre? ¿uno mixto para empezar?- aludiendo a la comida

\- no vine a comer, y estoy seguro que sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí- su expresión endurecida lo decía todo, pero la muchacha aun con el miedo que sentía trató de hacerse tonta

\- no... no sé a que te refieres... pero ahora tengo que ir a la bodega, dame dos segundos y en un momento estoy contigo, hablaremos de lo que tu quieras- ella se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que diera un solo paso, Ranma había saltado la barra, posesionándose frente a ella, dejándola en medio de la plancha y su cuerpo

\- no, vamos a hablar ahora, "amiga"- recalcó acercándose aun más ella

\- Ran... Ranma...- un solo paso hacía atrás dio y al no tener opción y verse acorralada sus manos se apoyaron en el comal caliente- ¡ah! ¡Ranma no!- la muchacha gritó de dolor

\- ¿no? ¿no qué?- dijo sin importarle que las manos de la chica se quemaban mirándola cara a cara.

\- Ranma... por favor...- suplicante al ver que no podría levantarse si él no se alejaba de ella

\- ¿por favor? ¡¿por favor?!- él perdió la aparente calma ante esas palabras, las manos de la cocinera dejaron la plancha solo por el hecho de que ahora el de trenza la había levantado por el cuello y la había puesto contra una pared - ¡¿sabes cuantas veces Akane pidió por favor a Kodachi?! ¡¿sabes cuanto suplicó?! ¡SABES CUANTO GRITÓ DESESPERADA!- la chica sin poder respirar, movía en el aire las piernas intentando escapar, sus manos intentando liberar aunque sea un poco la presión de su cuello y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¡No! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ella sufrió! ¡¿y ahora tú pones esa cara estúpida pidiendo "por favor"?! ¡vete al carajo! ¡ahora yo voy a...-

\- Ranma... - se oyó el nombre susurrado de aquella muchacha de cabellera azul, sus dedos soltaron el maletín de la impresión, nunca había visto a su prometido en ese estado

\- ¡te dije que fueras a casa!- le gritó sin moverse

\- tenía una corazonada...- explicó sencillo viendo como la cocinera se empezaba a poner azul - Ranma-

\- ¡vete Akane!- le gritó desesperado, no quería que lo viera en ese estado colérico, donde estaba sacando lo peor de él

\- Ranma... cálmate...- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ellos- suéltala...-

\- ¡no! ¡que sufra! ¡que sufra un poco de lo que tú has sufrido!- el agarre en el cuello de Ukyo se intensifico y sus ojos empezaron a irse, la fuerza de sus manos a desvanecerse

\- ¡la estas matando!- corrió el último pedazo que le quedaba por rodear antes de llegar a ellos y puso sus manos sobre las de él - por favor Ranma, tú no eres un acecino- el toque calido de las manos delicadas, comenzó a hacer que él redujera la presión

\- Akane... ella...- Ranma no despegó su vista de aquella muchacha que tenía entre sus manos

\- no importa eso ahora... Ranma... no puedes dejar que los sentimientos negativos te controlen, porque tú eres más que eso- los dedos del chico se aflojaron un poco más - eres valiente, apasionado, calido, amigo de quien lo necesita... eres bueno...- él dejó incluso de recargar su peso en la chica de la espátula - y tienes muchísimas más cualidades que están dentro de tu alma- con esa frase toco el lugar donde latía su corazón - y por eso... te amo...- el cuerpo de Ukyo cayó por fin al suelo, la muchacha dio una gran inspiración para toser sin consuelo alguno

Ranma miró a su prometida, sus profundas lagunas cafés con destellos olivos, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, sus labios rosados mostrando una pequeña sonrisa; tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de la joven, quería besarla, de verdad que quería, cuando los tosidos constantes lo regresaron a la realidad, miro hacía abajo a la chica que apenas recuperaba color, por un momento tentado a atacarla de nuevo, pero Akane, se adelantó tomando su mano y jalándolo para salir de ahí, el muchacho terminó por aceptarlo así que solo pronunció antes de irse

\- no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros- Ukyo siguió llorando.

.-.-.-.

Algunas calles más adelante ambos prometidos caminaban en silencio, Akane no había soltado la mano del artemarcialista, y él no iba a alejarse de ella, no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado, porque una parte de él sentía vergüenza, su mente le gritaba repetidamente la visión que de ahora en adelante ella tendría de él, un demente sin control, así que en su necesidad decidió frenar la caminata y explicar por fin.

\- ella... - Akane lo miró confundida, pensaba en que lo primero que Ranma diría sería algo a cerca de su reciente declaración, pero no, al parecer de nuevo hablarían de la cocinera - ella era mi amiga... o eso pensé... nunca creí que nos traicionaría de esa manera-

\- uno nunca espera que las cosas malas vengan de quien queremos... Ranma... ya déjalo por la paz...-

\- Akane tu no lo entiendes... - le soltó la mano y se puso a dar vueltas - si yo no hubiera...-

\- si, ya lo sé... y si yo hubiera ignorado a Ukyo tal vez ella no se hubiera enojado más, no le habría contado nada a Kodachi y no me hubiera llevado, o si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa los días anteriores hubiera dormido contigo y al final de la semana no hubiera entrado en esa crisis, o si no hubiera dejado que me atraparan las gemelas todo sería muy diferente, la vida esta llena de hubieras pero no podemos cambiar nada, ¿lo entiendes?- lo tomó de los hombros intentando calmarlo, el la observo largamente antes de hablar de nuevo

\- tú no tienes idea de lo que es ver a la persona que amas en una de las situaciones en las que tú has estado- Akane se sonrojó - y todas has sido por mi culpa

\- ¡eso no es cierto!-

\- ¡claro que si!- se liberó de ella y caminó hasta bajar al canal, donde aquella vez Akane le había gritado ►lo que pasa es que te gusto◄ - piénsalo Akane, el día de las gemelas, estabas enojada conmigo, por eso saliste esa mañana...-

\- Ranma...-

\- y yo fui el bocón que le dio toda la información a Ukyo-

\- Ranma...-

\- ¡carajo! ¡incluso fue mi culpa aquella vez que casi mueres en Jusenkyo!-

\- ¡ya! ¡basta! ¡escúchame bien!- ella tomó el rostro del joven en sus manos para que la viera a la cara y dejarle todo en claro y a pesar de la resistencia de él lo logró- todo en esta vida pasa por algo, si no hubiera sido por las gemelas, nuestra relación no hubiera avanzado, lo sabes, si no hubiera sido por Ukyo y Kodachi, aun no nos habríamos besado; y si me dices que después de lo que pasó en Jusenkyo no has sentido nuestra conexión mucho más fuerte estonces yo soy la idiota más grande del planeta-

\- Akane...-

\- ¡dímelo Ranma! ¡dime que no es así y yo me doy media vuelta y te dejo en paz!- Ranma inmediatamente la jaló y abrazó fuertemente

\- es solo que entro en pánico... esta última vez, no sabes la desesperación que sentí al ver tus ojos perdidos, sin ningún gramo de cordura en tus palabras, por un momento pensé que te perdería... eso es lo que no tolero...- susurró por último sobre la pequeña oreja femenina.

La tarde cayó sobre aquel canal mientras aquel par de prometidos seguían enfrascados en lo suyo, aclarando las últimas dudas para poder seguir con su vida.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿tienes idea de que hora es?- dijo ella mirando como sus manos seguían unidas

\- nop-

\- no te importa que nuestros padres vayan a castigarnos ¿verdad?-

\- naaa... que lo intenten de todas formas tengo que dormir contigo ¿no?- se burló el muchacho

\- siempre igual de cínico...- rodó los ojos, siguieron caminando a paso lento, abstractos en lo suyo solo hasta que observaron como en la calle que atravesaba frente a ellos, una bicicleta pasaba a toda velocidad sin que la conductora reparara en su presencia

\- sabes Ranma... lo creas o no, Shampoo me ayudó bastante, quisiera que pudiéramos ayudarla- dijo con pena

\- ¿y quien dijo que no podemos ayudarla?- contestó recordando la petición que la misma Akane le había llevado de parte de la amazona hace días

\- Ranma, Cologne regresó este fin de semana...-

\- lo sé... pero aun podemos hacer algo- con una sonrisa hizo que Akane corriera a su lado rumbo al Neko Haten, él no era un hombre de hacer favores, pero el día anterior Akane le había contado su versión de la historia, e incluso aunque hubiera querido ocultarlo Ranma había terminado sacándole hasta los más mínimos detalles, entre los que estaban "el extravío por la ciudad, un camión y una amazona", por donde lo viera, Ranma estaba más que agradecido con Shampoo, y estaba dispuesto a regresarle el favor.

.-.-.

\- ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó confusa cuando llegaron a las puertas del local

\- ya veras, tú sígueme el juego o lo vas a arruinar- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- pues si no me dices lo que vas a hacer como quieres que te siga- enojada le sacó la lengua

\- no seas amargada- y con eso irrumpió de manera brusca en el local

\- ¡Mouse! ¡Mouse!- gritó a todo pulmón

\- ¿pero que pretendes yerno?- sorprendida la anciana salió de la cocina y Shampoo se quedo congelada en la mesa que limpiaba

\- ¡¿donde esta el cegatón?! ¡tengo que hablar con él!- reclamó

\- pero niño, a ti que te pasa, primero tener que andar cuidando a mis nietas menores de ti ¿y ahora vienes a buscar problemas contra Mouse?- luego pareció pensarlo un poco - bueno si van a pelear, solo llévatelo lejos de mi negocio- intentó regresar a la cocina pero Ranma volvió a gritar

\- ¡vengo a hacerle una advertencia! ¡si no vine antes es porqué no había tenido tiempo! ¡pero ahora estoy aquí! ¡que salga de donde se encuentre!-

\- ¿qué? ¿pero de que hablas yerno?-

\- no se haga la que no sabe anciana, seguro su nieta ya le habrá dicho-

\- ¿Shampoo?- la mirada de la abuela cayó sobre su nieta buscando respuestas

\- aaaa... yo...- sin saber que decir

\- si le vas a dar tantas vueltas, será mejor que yo lo diga- interrumpió a la chica - hace cuatro días me tope con el ciego, comenzamos a pelear, y por pura suerte...- hizo una pausa dramática, Akane lo miraba desde a tras expectante- me venció- dijo casi en susurro

\- ¿qué?- Cologne estaba muy impresionada

\- ¡qué me venció! ¡de acuardo! ¡ya! ¡lo dije! ¡me venció! ¡¿está feliz?!-

\- pero... pero como ocurrió eso... es imposible...-

\- él... pues verá... él- Ranma se quedó sin ninguna idea creíble, estaba por echar todo a perder cuando Akane intervino

\- el cobarde de Ranma huyó-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡oye!- gritó realmente indignado, de todo lo que pudo haber inventado Akane, ¿tenía que decir que huyó?

\- ¿como qué huyó?- la vieja cada vez más confundida insistió

\- justo cuando el duelo empezó, salió un gato, Ranma solo huyó, no le importó el combate y Mouse ganó, lo sé, es patético, pero ya sabe como es- dijo señalando a Ranma sin mucho interés, Cologne dio vuelta para observar a Shampoo y que ella confirmara los hechos, detrás de ella Ranma estaba a punto de contradecir a Akane por decirle patético, pero Akane saltó sobre él y le tapó la boca.

\- ¿nieta?-

\- lo sé abuela, por una vez Tendo tiene razón, Ranma fue patético...- dijo en un suspiro y volviendo a limpiar para que su abuela no notara que estaba nerviosa

\- ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?-

\- es...- paro un momento con su labor y puso una cara y pose de inconformismo total - es humillante abuela...- termino con un puño cerrado.

Cologne por un momento descolocada, miró de nuevo a Ranma y Akane, quienes se separaron de inmediato haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado

\- eso, eso quiere decir entonces... que...- ella soltó un bufido- aunque me duela decirlo, Ranma Saotome... estas libre del compromiso con mi nieta... es una lastima... hubieran tenido gran descendencia-

\- como sea, a mi lo que me importa es que el pato sepa que tuvo suerte, pero con el gran Ranma Saotome no se juega, que no vuelva a provocarme o le va a pesar- justó en ese momento Mouse entró al restaurante por la puerta trasera de la casa

\- ya termine abuela...- dijo de mal humor - acomode todas las latas por caducidad y tiré todo lo que no servía- antes de que la abuela alcanzara a ver, Shampoo le tiro un vaso de agua que había aun sobre la mesa, convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en pato

\- se tropezó- fue lo único que dijo la joven amazona

\- bueno... será mejor que termine con la cocina- y sin darle más importancia la vieja Cologne se retiró

\- ¿tú te encargas?- preguntó Akane refiriéndose a las explicaciones para Mouse, Shampoo asistió con la cabeza

\- genial, vayamos a casa- Ranma se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, su prometida hizo una despedida con la mano y también lo siguió

\- yo...- salió de repente de los labios de la amazona, ambos prometidos voltearon a verla, ella no dijo nada, solo gesticulo con los labios un gracias, Ranma no le dio importancia y salió, la chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza, sonrió y se fue.

La muchacha de cabellos violetas se quedo varios segundos asimilando la situación, volviendo al mundo real solo cuando los graznidos del pato se hicieron insoportables

\- ¡uyyy! ¡¿quieres callarte?!- le gritó, el pato volvió a hacer dos "cuac" más pero esta vez lastimeros al haber sido regañado, ella lo miró un poco antes de agacharse y levantarlo entre sus brazos - eres tan feo y sin chiste, hasta en tu forma maldita das pena...- el ave bajó la cabeza ante esto con otro pequeño graznido- o te quedas callado, o voy a reconsiderar seriamente ser tu prometida- con eso al animal le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, Shampoo pensó que tal vez explicarle sería más fácil de lo que había pensado; mientras tanto en la cocina Cologne cavilaba

\- /que malos son para mentir/- siguió lavando los platos - /si Shampoo hubiera hablado conmigo, yo podría haber accedido a darles mi bendición/- y con eso último rió escandalosamente en aquella soledad.

\- abuela... ¿pasa algo?- Shampoo asomó la cabeza confundida ante esas carcajadas aun con el pato en brazos

\- amm... no nada... un viejo chiste...- su nieta la miró confundida pero prefirió no preguntar

.-.-.-.

\- ¿estas enojado?- dijo Akane tratando de verle la cara mientras caminaban hacía el dojo, él se detuvo y la miró con el seño fruncido

\- ¿de todos los adjetivos que hay, tenías que decir patético?- la acusó

\- ¿estas así por eso? supéralo Ranma- le sacó la lengua y siguió la caminata

\- ¡oye! que sepas que yo no soy patético-

\- no, claro que no- le respondió con sarcasmo - solo eres muy infantil-

\- ¡no soy infantil!-

\- yo creo que si...- canturreó

\- ¡no lo soy!

\- ¿entonces por que no lo olvidas?... infantil-

\- Akane...- advirtió - retráctate-

\- no- ni siquiera lo miró

\- ¡hazlo!-

\- ¡no!

\- pe-que-ña- deletreó a posta

\- si me lo estas diciendo como insulto, sabes que no funciona ¡infantil!- le grito de nuevo, ahora un poco molesta

\- ¡que no lo soy!-

\- ¡pues entonces demuéstralo!- le gritó metros más adelante de él, Ranma, molesto, caminó hasta ella decidido y al estar cara a cara pronunció

\- te amo- sin adornos, sin rodeos, solo confirmando el sentimiento que no había dicho directamente

\- Ranma...- ella quedo sin palabras, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, una cosa era que él lo dijera camuflado con indirectas, o con acciones que si bien lo demostraban, siempre sentía que había un pequeño hoyito en su corazón por llenar; y otra cosa era que se lo dijera directamente

\- Akane... sabes que este fin de semana nuestros padres acordaron que tentativamente la fecha de nuestro matrimonio será a final del año escolar y yo... bueno... no sé como decirte esto...- ella por fin reaccionó, creyendo de lo que él hablaba

\- lo sé... somos muy jóvenes... pero ya te lo había dicho... con tanto loco no creo que...- el chico la cortó por la mitad

\- no entiendes...- él tomó las manos - te lo dije hace días, basta de darle vueltas, hay que acabar con esto de una vez...- el cerebro de Akane entro en crisis existencial, ¿no acababa de decirle que la amaba? ¿se estaba retractando? ¿estaba terminando con ella?

\- Ranma... yo...- bajó la cabeza al borde de las lagrimas

\- de todas maneras, va a pasar, así que es mejor tajar el problema...- ella no contestó, toda la felicidad que habían sentido por la frase que había esperado durante años se había trasmutado a pura tristeza - que sea lo más pronto posible-

\- ¿qué?- preguntó en shock levantando la cabeza

\- ¿porqué estas llorando?- preguntó preocupado sin entender

\- pensé... pensé... que tú... - y ahora, de nuevo, sus sentimientos volvían a ser como una montaña rusa - ¿de... de qué estas hablando?-

\- de la boda- ahora el confundido era él

\- ¿quieres... casarte?-

\- te lo acabo de decir, ¿es que acaso no me estas poniendo atención?- su última pregunta la lanzó molesto

\- ¿no estas terminando el compromiso?-

\- ¿qué? ¿pero de que demonios hablas?- le soltó las manos y le empezó a picar la frente con un dedo - a ver si ahora si me entiendes Akane, estoy hablando de la boda, basta con tanto lío- la muchacha trataba de procesar toda la información- ¿para que rayos necesitan tanto tiempo? solo hay que ir con un monje o sacerdote o alguna persona por el estilo, que nos de su bendición y luego vamos al ayuntamiento y al registro; y listo, no sé porque se hacen tanto problema con buscar una fecha, así nos ahorramos problemas de prometidas y pretendientes desquiciados-

\- ¿quieres... casarte?- repitió la pregunta más para ella misma que para él

\- ¿de nuevo Akane? si lo que estas tratando de hacer es decirme que no quieres, pues dímelo sin rodeos, ¡no te estés haciendo la tonta!-

\- ¡es que me confundes! ¡pasas pasmosamente de un tema a otro! ¡acababas de decirme que me amas y al siguiente segundo me dices que "hay que acabar con esto"-

\- lo que pasa es que tú no me sigues el ritmo, y no es que yo te confunda, tú lo haces todo complicado, ¿porqué carajos terminaría contigo si acababa de decirte que te amaba?, no tiene ninguna lógica que yo...- Akane solo se había lanzado a besarlo, él no se quejó solo la sostuvo de la cintura, como si fuera lo más natural besarse en medio de una discusión, bueno... pensándolo bien, ellos siempre hacían las cosas así.

\- ¿eso es un si?- preguntó cuando por fin se separaron, ella asistió feliz, entonces se encerraron en un abrazo a mitad de la calle, a la luz de una farola

\- ¿como crees que reaccione la familia?- dijo ella sin soltarlo, sin importarle que sus pies no tocaran el suelo

\- felices supongo...- Ranma tomó una fuerte inspiración para captar lo más posible el aroma de ella antes de soltarla del todo - de todas maneras, eso no me importa-

\- ¿ah no?- Akane lo veía con la ceja levantada

\- naaa, aquí solo hay una cosa importante-

\- ¿que cosa?-

\- que oficialmente tomaré como mía algo que desde hace tiempo deseo-

\- estas loco, aunque duermas toda una vida ahí, SIEMPRE será mi cama, pero soy buena y la compartiré contigo- dijo risueña, Ranma bajó la cara queriendo escapársele una risa ¿nerviosa?, pensó ella, él levantó el rostro y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, entonces juguetón le dio un beso rápido en los labios para después huir

\- ¡yo no hablaba de la cama pequeña!- le gritó a lo lejos mientras corría. Akane lo pensó lentamente antes de que su rostro se volviera un tomate al entender completamente

\- ¡pervertido!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.

Aclaraciones

\- "Kyukai no Rinne" es otro manga de Takahashi Rumiko que habla sobre una chica que ve fantasmas además de ayudar a un Shinigami con su trabajo.

\- En las escuelas japonesas (según el caso), especialmente a partir de la secundaria los alumnos suelen ir los Sábados a practicar a sus respectivos clubes, ya sean académicos o deportivos, sobre todo el último año.

\- Sobre Nodoka y la katana, en algunas escenas se muestra lo torpe que es con el arma, pero supuse que era cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera a usarla, en especial con un esposo como Genma.

\- En una parte Kasumi hace una ligera onda sobre su abdomen en una conversación con Nodoka, por si no lo entendieron, si, ella se estaba refiriendo a un embarazo.

\- Sobre Kodachi y las muñecas, en la serie se puede observar varias veces que ella efectivamente tiene muñecas de porcelana, incluso pelea con Shiratori Asusa por ellas, he ahí la idea de que ella fuese quien torturara a la pobre Akane.

\- Don pestillo, es la mascota de Kodachi, es el cocodrilo gigante que habita en el estanque de los Kuno.

\- Kobayakawa Toramasa es un personaje de la serie que tiene un negocio en Furinkan, su primera aparición fue en el capítulo "Aparece el otro Director"

\- Los noren, son las cortinas que cuelgan en la entrada de los negocios, regularmente con el nombre del local

\- Sobre los matrimonios japoneses, la verdad es que si es un proceso bastante sencillo y rápido.

.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la Autora

Y por fin hemos llegado al final. Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado largo, pero como podrán haber notado transcurrió toda una semana en esta historia y necesitaba esos días para presentar el conflicto de Akane.

Según estudios sobre el sueño, en los primeros días hay varios síntomas que fueron mencionados en el fic, después del quinto día se empiezan a presentar alucinaciones, es por eso que la crisis que Akane tiene en casa de Kodachi se vuelve tan fuerte; en verdad deseaba justificar con un motivo valido que Akane estuviera tan vulnerable en ese momento. Espero haber dado a entender correctamente la situación.

Otra cosa que espero no los haya confundido, es la interacción de las pesadillas de Akane con la realidad, que por cierto, espero poder haber expresado el porque Akane sufría tanto con esos sueños.

A lo largo de esta historia quise poner el humor característico de este universo, pero también mezclarlo un poco con toques obscuros, como las pesadillas de Akane e incluso lo que puede llegar a hacer Ranma si se meten con su prometida, espero haberlo logrado.

Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado largo, pero creo que aquí tenía que terminar todo, cortarlo en dos habría sido un poco feo; otra cosa importante sobre la edición es que espero que esta vez no haya tenido muchos errores de ortografía, de verdad que me esfuerzo, pero como ya he dicho antes... soy bastante torpe jeje.

Lamento mucho que haya tardado tanto (siglos en realidad u.u!) terminar esta historia, pero que puedo decir, soy un "poquito" distraída, a mi favor está el que cumplí (aunque después de mucho tiempo) mi promesa, y espero regresar pronto.

Ojala me puedan dejar por ahí que tal les pareció este final, de todas maneras ya saben que agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, en especial a:  
-Guest (No.1)  
-Haruhi Saotome  
-chalupitabonita  
-harmonystar  
-Akai27  
-Lenna0813  
-Andy-Saotome-Tendo  
-Guest (No.2) (por si son diferentes personas)  
-Kris de Andromeda  
-nancyriny  
-Guest (No.3) (por si las dudas xD)  
-Aurora  
-SARITANIMELOVE  
¡waa! espero no se me haya pasado ninguno.

Y bueno, por el momento eso sería todo, de nuevo gracias, de este lado del ciber mundo  
AkaneMiiya.


End file.
